La Mademoiselle Noir
by Writer Fairy
Summary: What do you get when you pin eight crazy assains against a certain Lord Phantomhive and his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis? Hell, to put it simply. When Ciel is told to kill the deadliest assains there are, he is faced with all sorts of tricks and challenges. Nothing but a bit of fun to them. The Game Is On. Tag You're It. But can Ciel make an ally of them? Completed.
1. Tɦɛ Bɛgiɳɳiɳg

**Well, welcome to a new story, please ENJOY! This may change POV throughout the story, sorry if it is anoying**

* * *

The big buildings along the busy street all blurred as I raced along the roof's of each office, the wind blowing back my long slick black hair. My pale yet vibrant blue eyes scanning the path ahead of me. 'La Mademoiselle Noir', or 'The Black Lady' That was the name they gave me. No-one knew my true name but the mere mention of my assains name almost scared people to _death_. No-one had crossed my path and made it out alive. All except a certain Lord who didn't know when to mind his own business. I had dealt with him for the past year. But where would be the fun in killing him, if you should know anything about me, it is, among other things, is that I _love_ the thrill of the chase. I stopped at the very last building along the street. I reached inside the inner left pocket of my long black coat and pulled out a 'Black AA Arms'. Without even have t aim, I shot. My eyes turning red for a moment before returning to the pale blue. The mask covering my eyes and some of my nose was a deep black. I wore a long black coat covering my outfit underneath.

"La Mademoiselle Noir, we meet again." I sighed in annoyance and turned to face the Queen's Guard Dog, Ciel Phantomhive, and his 'Loyal' butler, the raven Demon, Sebastian Michaelis.

"It was bound to happen, you are following me." The boy smiled.

"Not only you, all eight of you. The eight deadliest assains there is."

"Oh, stop, you're making me blush!" I said placing my hands on my cheeks, gun till in hand. Ciel twitched in annoyance. She reminded him so much off that Reaper "Don't compare me to that red-headed Bimbo!" I said, pouting. The Lord sighed.

"Sebastian, deal wth her. That an order." I smiled, this was gonna be fun, I pulled over my jacket, revealing a long black jumpsuit made out of elastic cotton. It was quite slim fit, I wore black pumps, my mask still in place. Sebastian sighed and reached for his knives, I laughed as he froze and looked me in the eye."Looking for these?" A knife between each finger, I pounced, Sebastian lunging after me, he went straight in with combat, his hand moved quickly but my body moved faster, I dodged his attacks with ease, getting in a few punches myself, nothing too damaging but enough to take him by surprise. I smiled as I advanced pulling out all sorts of blades, all jet black, like my hair, soon his coat was in shreds and he had a few cuts on his face and arms. He laughed and slowly removed his ripped glove and Ciel his eye patch, I laughed and pulled off my own glove. My mark in the same place as his, on the opposite hand, a deep red. He looked at me shocked and I laughed placing my glove back on, I picked up my coat and put it back on, Placing the gun back in my pocket before turning back the duo.

"Well as fun as this was..." I dropped the knives but they hovered in the air for a few moments. I laughed at their shocked faces, with the wave of my hand, tknivesves dropped. I walked over to the edge of the twenty-five storey building. "Avoir!" I Leaned backwards and let my body fall, I saw Ciel and Sebastian run to the side. Before I went completely out of earshot I screamed at them, "Tag you it." I laughed and landed gracefully on my feet, I waved before taking off in a run, my mask still firmly in place.

I ran down many streets and alleys, throwing off anyone who thought to follow me. Eventually, I reached a large building. The sign read; _St. Anty's Boarding School._ I looked over at the building, it looked like a normal school from the outside, and in some ways it was. I sighed and pushed open the gate. This school, though it may appear normal, it was anything but normal, you, my school is a school that trains people, to become assains, the eight deadliest being, La Mademoiselle Blanche, La Mademoiselle Violet, La Mademoiselle Rouge, Le Monsieur Gris, Le Monsieur Brun, Le Monsieur Bleau, La Mademoiselle Noisette, and of course, me, myself, La Mademoiselle Noir. We are the eight deadliest people you will ever meet. But,that's us as assains, as humans, were pretty nice. But don't trust everything you see. Cause the closer you get, the less you see.4

* * *

 **Well that was the new story, love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews, I don't mind if you don't review, that's g.  
Goodbye, Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	2. Tɦɛ Aรรɑรรiɳร

**Welcome back! Tell me if you are enjoying this! ENJOY!**

* * *

I climbed the high walls of the outside of the school. I finally reached the top floor and climbed in through the open window. I walked into the bathroom and pulled off the skin tight jumpsuit, mask, and shoes, and hope in the shower. I rinsed my long black hair, the red ends finally noticeable. I scrubbed the grease and sweat out of my hair. After ten minutes, I hope out and dried my body and pulled on a long top and a pair of shorts, I towel dried my hair before walking into the bedroom. It was a large room with six single beds, three on one side nd three across from them, each different colours. Blue, purple, grey, white, red, brown, hazel and black, each one with someone inside it, except the one with black sheets. I walked over to the bed and collapsed on it.

"That bad?" I looked up to the grey bed on the right of me, a boy with short, spiky grey hair stared back at me. He had the most breathtaking green eyes. He was quite tall, even from just sitting up on the bed. Le Monsieur Gris, or, he real name, Christopher.

"the queen's guard dog and his butler showed up."

"Not that idiot." I sat up and looked at the white bed across from mine, a girl with extremely long white hair stared back at me, her one light hazel and one green eye staring back at me. La Mademoiselle Blanche, or Gemma. She was my partner in crime, my best friend, me, her and Chris were the strongest team.

"His guesses are getting better, but it's really not that worrying."

"People are tryna sleep, you three." The girl on the bed on the right Gem moved and sat up. Her long purple hair tumbling past her shoulders, her bluey-brown eyes looking from the three of us. La Mademoiselle Violet, or Rome. I laugh lightly.

"Sorry, but they are talking, I just got back you see." She nodded and looked over at the other four beds. The bed on the other side of me moved at a young girl, no older that twleve sat up. Her red hair, with black ends, barely reaching her shoulders, he dark blue eyes looking at me, she smiled and got put of ehr bed and got into mine. La Mademoiselle Rouge, or Alya, my little sister.

"I'm glad you're ok," she snuggled into me and I held her tight. I smiled. The other three beds stirred, each slowly getting up, the bed on the left of Gemma, the hazel bed, stirred as the girl sat up, her elbow legnth hazel hair, with lilac tips, falling out of her messy bun, her dark green eyes looking over at us, she smiled and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the bed beside Gem, at her younger sister, Rome. La Mademoiselle Noisette, or two people in the two bed beside Chris sat up. The boy on the bed direcltly beside Chris sat up, his sorta long blue hair, with white tips. sticking up, his two dark brown eyes looking tired. Le Monsieur Bleau, or Mathew, Gem's older brother. The bed beside him stirred and the boy sat up, his extremely short brown hair still sticking up, his two green eyes scanning the room. La Monsieur Brun, or Gerald.

"Well, now we are all up." We smiled and talked for a while until we fell asleep. We all drifted off and different times. We were awoken early in the morning by a loud bell. We all groaned and sat up. "Who's ready for hell on earth, aka school?"

* * *

 **This chapter is more and indroduction to all my OC's. I didn't really want to get into their back story too muc, as it will be reaveld as the story goes on, anyway, I love you guys v. much, thanks for the support! I hope you enjoyed.  
Goodbye, Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	3. Tɦɛ Gɑɱɛ

**Welcome back, thanks for support and Follows. YOU'RE ALL AWESOME! ENJOY!**

* * *

We all slowly mad our way out of bed, sorta racing for the only two showers we had, I got my brush and brushed my damp hair. Gem walked over and took the brush from my hands and brushed gently to the red ends of my hair. I smiled and pulled on a pair of black jeans, a white jumper that hugged my upper body, I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and pulled on my grey, kitten heeled ankle boots. I grabbed my books from my desk and pulled them into my shoulder book bag. Gem walked over and handed me my locket and my ring I smiled.

"You're so forgetful, A." I smiled. A was their nickname for me or Ann. My real name is Annaliese. We all have the same second name. We have grown up together, but we have only been in this school for about a year and a bit as scholarship students. We go to a school for assains. We are the eight strongest. We are half-demons. The only created the way we were. Alya and I are blood sisters, our mother was human, our father a demon. Our mother got sick when we were young. She asked our dad to take her soul and to mind us. When I turned sixteen, he left. It is some rule, a demon leaves a child after they turn sixteen. We were hunted. We had known the other six since we were born. We are all kinda the same, Gemma and her older brother, Mathew, Rome and her older sister, Quinn, Chris and his twin brother Gerald. Well, Gemma and Mathew are kinda different, both their parents were half demons. We all have the same mark just not in the same place. Mine is NOT on my hand, it was an illusion, it is actual on my left shin, Alya's is on her right hip, Gemma on her higher right thigh, Mathew's on the left crook of his neck, Rome, on her right shoulder, Quinn on the right side of the crook of her neck, Chris's is on his right shoulder blade and Gerald's is on his left shoulder blade. They are all red and glow when we are using demon power. The door swung open and our principal came in.

"You'll be late, but I have a job for the two of you." He said pointing at Quinn and Mathew. Mathew and Quinn have been going out for about 3 ears now, it actually quite funny because Gemma and Quinn hate each other. The two of them nodded and we all exited the room, each of us wearing our rings. They let the whole school know we were the eight scholarship students. Each the colour of our eyes. I walked over to the large mirror nd adjusted my hair and tweaked my outfit a bit.

"Let' go!"

Ugh, another class was done, just two more and I could sleep, or so I thought. I turned to Gem. "Can you feel a certain Dog and his pet raven?" She nodded and I asked Chris and Rome the same thing, they all had the same answer. "Plus I have to go soon!" I check my silver pocket watch, that and my locket was the only thing I had in my possession. I sighed. I had three minutes before I really had to go and get ready, plus it didn't help that he was like right behind us. I looked at Gem and she smiled. She stopped dead and turned to face Ciel. He was shocked by the fact she had noticed and that she was staring him right in the eye.

* * *

 **Ciel's POV**

I stared at this girl in front of me, shocked. Her long white hair was thrown into a quick ponytail, the ends were a beautiful blue, small bits escaping and crowning her face. She wore a goofy smile nd her one hazel eye and one green eye was filled with happiness. However, she was not the girl I was looking for, instead, it was her friend, the girl with the long black hair, with red ends and the most breathtaking blue eyes.

"Oh my, you're really Ciel Phantomhive! I love your toy company, my father used to buy me toys there all the time." Her eyes filled with sadness for a moment, it as obviously painful to remember her father, but, to put it frankly, I didn't care. I was not after her, but her friend, I tried to side step her but she stepped with me, frowning slightly. "Wow, are all noble this rude, and here I thought you were different." I sighed in annoyance, well I might as well deal with her.

"What was your favorite, growing up?" She smiled again.

"The rabbit! I loved the story Alice in Wonderland, so my mother and father called me the white rabbit!" The sadness filled her eyes for a moment before the joy returned. We chatted for a bit, eventually, I dared to look behind her, only to find her friend gone, she turned and noticed to her. "Opps looks like I am late to class, curse that girl for not reminding me! Well, goodbye, little Phantomhive, I am sure we will meet again." I sighed and turned to walk back out when a flicker of black caught my eye. It stopped and waved and me, her mask in place. She quickly took off.

"Sebastian, get her!"

"Yes my lord."

* * *

 **Sebastian POV**

This girl was just so infuriating, she always had something smart to say, and she never let herself gate caught, which made things harder for me.

"Why can't you just come willingly?" The girl sighed and rolled her eyes, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Cause I am _NOT_ aweak little girl who just does as she is told, that would be boring, for me and you." She smiled and started to slowly walk away.

"Done so quickly?" I gave her my shit eating smile and she matched it with her _do-you-think-I-give-a-damn_ look.

"What's the point? I mean I will obviously win! Ya know, for a demon, you aren't even that strong." I felt my anger rising but before I could retort she was gone from sit. I sighed. Another day, my petite fleur, another day.

* * *

 **Annaliese's POV**

I pulled a large jumper over my head and threw my hair into a quick bun before returning into the room to play a couple card games with the family. They are not blood relatives of mine, but after our parents left us, we all made our own family, the Eden's. We all looked after and protected each other. I walked into the room and soon we were all arguing.

"That is not fair! He cheated!" Mathew laughed at this accusation,

"A, just because you are so terrible-"

"If you don't want to die, I suggest you shut your mouth!" The whole group burst out laughing, I laughed along with them. Suddenly I paused, "Does anyone else smell a raven and a spider?" The group stopped and nodded. I shook my head. The door slowly cracked open, they were quick but we were quicker, we had each changed into out respective gear, our mask's in place. They smiled and us, as we each sat on our beds. Claude, aka the Spider, opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it.

"Guys, this isn't fair." They looked proud, build up their ego only to stomp on it, thats how a dove works, well at least the eight doves they now had to face. "We could easily beat them, last chance to leaving here with a bit a dignity." They looked offended and we all burst out laughing.

"Tahnks for the _kind_ offer but we won't be taking you up on that" I smiled.

"Good it would be pretty boring if you had." We each stood up slowly beofre getting into a stance. "Fighting formation 3" We took our places. I mtioned the two demons over. "The game, my friends, is most definitely on."

* * *

 **So? What is the verdict? Love it? Hate it? Ay Ideas? Feel free to PM or leave a review, thank you for all the reviews and follows/favorites, love you all.  
** **Goodbye, Pixies**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	4. Tɦɛ Myรtɛʀy

**Hello, how are you enjoying this story? Tell me in reviews or PM me, I don't mind! Sorry for my bad grammar and spelling, not my strong point! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Annaliese POV**

The tension was so thick you could cut it with silverware. The eight of us staring at the two demons, a wicked smile on my face, they went to reach for their silverware, I raised my hand to reveal sixteen gold knives and sixteen silver. Gemma took a step forward and revealed she had taken knives as well.

"looking for something?" The demons glared at us their eyes turning fuschia. "Well, all this staring is boring, ok, doves, LET'S GO!"

"Do we have to?" "Yea, I am pretty tired!" I turned to the group and we all go into an argument.

"This is our job!"C"Yea, but I am pretty tired today, next time?" I sighed and dropped my head.

"Take us seriously!" My head jerked up and I moaned. The two demons looked at me as I cursed.

"SHITE! I never did the french homework." The demons sweat dropped as Chris and Gemma looked at me, realizing they had forgotten to do it too. The three of us rushing around trying to get it done, Mathew side and lay down on the floor, using our other books as a pillow. He was still for a moment before shooting up.

"FUCK! I have an English essay due!" Quinn sighed, obviously just remembering too. Soon all eight of us were running around trying homework done at the last minute, all the while the two demons stared at us, sweat dropping and sighing.  
 _'Children!'_

We rushed around, before, finally, after twenty minutes, our last minute homework was done. I sighed and flopped on my bed. "I am exhausted, can you two come back?" They stared and me, dumbfounded. I smiled and stood up. "Okay, let us go!" A blood-curdling scream could be heard. I knew that scream. The eight of looked at each other faces pale. We pushed past the two demons and took off in a run, outside the building to the grounds greenhouse. We didn't even have to walk in before we noticed the stench of blood in the air. We pushed open the glass doors, that were dripping in blood. In the center, a man with such dark black hair, it almost put mine to shame. I gasped and he turned. He smiled, his creepy smile just about noticeable through his long thick fringe.

"Ahh, La Mademoiselle Noir, and company." He took a step closer. His smile grew. "What they say is true, your eyes are bluer than the sky on a clear day, and your hair as dark as hell itself. Yes, you will do." The stomach in my knot tightened and something I hadn't felt in a long time began to resurface. Fear.

"Do what?" I tried to sound brave but my voice came out as barely a squeak.

"My wife." My eyes widened as I took a step back, only to be stopped by him pulling me close. "You escaped me once, nd that won't happen again." No. I couldn't be him.

"I killed you." I was trying to break free, but his grip was tight. His smile grew as he leaned down. I was still trying desperately to get free.

"I hate to interrupted but, may I ask what is going on? And why you seem to have her captured in your wake? You could always ask her if she is free."

 **Sebastian's POV**

I don't know what it is about seeing the girl like that that made me say what I said, but it did something. The girl arched her neck to look at me, her eyes were filled with fear, I was shocked, I had never seen this expression on the girl. Her friends stared in silence, terrified of this man. The girl who they call La Mademoiselle Rouge was shrinking in terror. Just who was this idiot? The girl took my presences a distraction and managed to break free of the man clutches, running over to her friends she grabbed the girl with the red hair and protected her from harm ways. I internally smiled, ahh, a weakness. But for some reason, I felt wrong for thinking it for whatever reason I did. Claude looked at me then at the man in front of us.

"I don't know who he is, you idiot spider, do you?"

"No, you arrogant raven, I don't." I turned to ask the girl or her friends but I soon realised they would be of no help, I readied myself for a fight but was stopped by the girl in front of me, the fear very much still in her eyes, her hand on mychestt, stopping me from moving.

"Don't try and fight him, he'll win. Please." I was taken aback by her. Did she really just ask me? Ciel and Alois ran in, I sighed. Why did they have to come in at the worst moments? The girl looked over at them, them back at the other thing. She walked over to him. Her next words were both powerful and sad, and for some reason, they stung me.

"I will never belong to you, or anyone. You may have had me before. But, you can have my past, steal my present, but for the fucks sake, you are not gonna lay a HAND on mine or my family's future's, got it." It smiled

"It wouldn't be as fun if you just agreed." With that he was gone, as quickly as he came. The eight of them stood there, frozen in place.

"Who in the bloody hell was that?" The girl turned slowly.

"If hell had a son, that would be him."

* * *

 **Well hello there, how was it? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know! As always I love you guys v. much!  
** **Goodbye Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	5. Tɦɛ Cɦɑรɛ

**Welcome back! Thanks for all the reviews and favourites, means a lot! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Annaliese POV**

The four men stared at me, the two demons looked as if I was kidding, the two lords looked as if I was mad.

"Believe me if you want, Dog, Spider, but know." I turned my back to them, my voice barely a whisper. "You don't want to piss that thing off." I slowly turned my head, a wicked smile on my face, " _Tag you're it, tag, tag your it!_ " { **Yes this is from a Melanie Martinez song 'Tag your it' , check it out!** } We were still for a moment before running away, back into the building but this time, into a different room, the exact same layout just a different number, we pulled off our clothes and got into bed in complete silence. Al climbed into my bed and I held her closely, not letting her go for a minute.

"Are we gonna talk about... him? About why he is here." I felt everyones eyes on me.

"We should," I slowly rose, trying not to stir Alya too much. "We will."

"How is he still alive?" I shook my head.

"I don't have the slightess clue. I was so sure he was dead, I made sure he was dead." They all remembered my fight with him, I barely won, and I couldn't move days, I still don't knw how I survived that. The one and only time we have and ever will be in Hell. I looked over at them. "let's just forgot this until tomorrow night, ok?" They nodded, I slipped down in the bed and hugged Alya closer. I closed my eyes and let my dreams hit me.

 **Narrotor's POV**

The light shone threw he barely closed curtains, the eight half demons lay, asleep, in their beds. None of them stirred as there was a knock on the door, then another and another. The princepal burst th door open but stoped when he looked at the eight sleeping students. He saw these people as just that, people, not demons. They may be how he saw them when he first met them, but he has gotten to know them, their were really kind ad cared about this school. He walked over to the desk and borrowed a pen and paper and worte a note, he put down the pen and walked over to th door, pinning it to the door. Without another word he quitly closed the door. The note read;

 _'Stay in bed for a while, et your sleep, but band is at 12.30, remember'_

 **Ciel POV**

"Who wa that lastnight?" Ais sat in front of me. I sighed.

"How in the bloody hell should I know. The girl's informaion wasn't much help. And what is that song she keeps singing, something to do with tag." The four of us sat in silence, thinking. I looked up at Sebastain and hld back a laugh. Him nd Claaude were in a serious death stare compition. Alois noticed and the two of us held back our laughs.

"How are you getting on with the school?" I matched Alois' gaze on me.

"It could be going better but they seem to know who we are, the eight scolarship students, if you ask me, I think they are the eight of them. But we need proof before we can just go ahead with killing them." The clock dinged, implying it was half one.

"Do you really think we could be killed that easily?"

 **Annaliese POV**

Ciel whipped his head to the, now, smashed window and the eight of us stood among the broken glass and debris, smiling.

"How are things, spider, dog. Horrible? Good." I laughed as Ciel's staff burst thought the door, hearing the window smash. "Hello, Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard. Nice to meet you!" Ciel locked his eyes with mine. I miled and him then jumped and landed in the middle of the room, between the lords and their butlers, and the pahntomhive staff.

"Who was that lat night?" I smiled, a game in my mind.

"Let's play a game, Ciel Phantomihve, Alois Trancy, Raven, Spider. If you can catch me in this house, then I'll tell you all I know. I know how much yo love games. If you don't agree there is always Chess, but forwardned, I never loose." Ciel and Alois pondered my suggestion for a moment.

"Option 1." I smied.

"What fun. Two rules. You dont touch as much as a hair on the other seven, otheriwse I will blow this place up, not even demon speed can save you."

"Number two?" My smile grew.

"I cant leve this house. I can only walk along the corriders. Once I make it bck into the study after five minutes, un harmend, I win, but if you catch me, I'll tell you everything." The two lords smiled, thinking thy had the upper hand. "But before we go, just a piece of advice, never underestamate a dove. Nw shall we begin. 1... 2... 3" The second three was called, the two demons punced, ny to find me on th other side of the room. "How about a song?"

 _'A man came across this old tower one day,_  
 _Its ws straight from a book he once read._  
 _He lifted his head and saw this young lady,_  
 _And here's what the lady said:_

I ran down the hall and up the set of stairs in record quick time, even for a demon.

 _'Moi je m'appelle Mademoiselle Noir_  
 _Et comme vous pouvez le voir_  
 _Je ne souris, ni ris, ni vis._  
 _Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit'_

The demons followed the sound of my voice and saw me sitting on a bed, a black rose on my hand, they lunged but I had disappered, down the hall.

 _The man was so scared he could only run away_  
 _He ran to the town and then said:_  
 _"I just saw a lady with the longest dark hair_  
 _And I think she's a living dead!"  
_

The two demons tried to catch me off guard but I saw them from a mile away. "Tmes running out!"

 _The people, so scared, took their guns and their swords_  
 _They ran to the tower and then_  
 _They saw the pale lady and felt a great fear_  
 _When they heard how she said it again:_

The demons panted as I slid down the railing of the stairs and into the dinning room, there the staff were waiting for me. I grinned, amused.

 _"Moi je m'appelle Mademoiselle Noir_  
 _Et comme vous pouvez le voir_  
 _Je ne souris, ni ris, ni vis."_  
 _Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit_

The gun and bombs fired, none of them hitting me, or even oming close, infact, I caught them all,. I threw them out the window and ran straight for them, dodgeing all the object that they threw, ith oe swoop all their weapons were gone out the window, "Peasure." I tipped y hat beofre walking outside, dodging the silver and gold knives that were being thrown at me. I took a deep beath.

 _The people, they knew what this all was about:_  
 _She was clearly a demon from hell_  
 _They decided to set her long hair on fire_  
 _In the end it would burn her as well_

Knives were flying, none of them hitting me, eventully they ran out and I held all of them in my hands, before throwing them outside. I raised my fists and the two came for me, their fists flying, I dodged their attack with ease, before jumping and round house kicking them both, folowed by a punch to each of ther stomachs.

 _But the lady was no demon she was a lonely soul_  
 _Just like in that book they once read_  
 _Still waiting for her prince while her hair was on fire_  
 _The one last time she said:_

The demons kept flying at my, though their attacks were weak and easy to dodge, with one final kick to the head the fell. I smiled.

 _"Moi je m'appelle Mademoiselle Noir_  
 _Et comme vous pouvez le voir_  
 _Je ne souris, ni ris, ni vis."_  
 _Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit'_

I walked down the hall as the clock dinged, I burst through th door, smiling wickedly. "If you want you butlers, they are in the hall, and Ciel, your staff are unarmed and very shocked in the dinning room." I flopped down on a chair. "I win."

"What did that song mean, the french part?" My smile grew.

"Well it loosly translates to, 'Me, my name in Miss Black, and as you can see, I do not smile or laugh or live. At that ws all she said' Happy?" Ciel scoffed at me. Sebastain and Claude came back into the room, both their suit a but tattered. "Tutt tutt, boys, you shoudl never look that way in front of your prey, opps I mean your _master's_!"

* * *

 **Well, hello there, how are you? Sorry if I made Sebastain and Claude seem weak, but I needed to highlight Annaliese's power and strength. The song she sings is quite ironic, am I right? It is called 'Mademoiselle Noir'. Go check it out! Sebastain will find out about Annaliese soon, but I needed to get this out of the way.**

 **Goodbye, Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	6. Tɦɛ Dɑɳcɛ tѳ Rɛɱɛɱɓɛʀ

**So, welcome back! Please tell me how you are enjoying this chapter, PM me or review! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Annaliese's POV**

The demons continued to stare at me, a look of deep disgust, perfectly matched with my own look of pure mischievousness and sass. Problem?" I taunted wickedly. Gemma appeared behind me, she whispered in my ear, I never took my eyes off the two demons, nor did my face expression ever change. She took a step back and I slowly got up. "I hate to cut this short, but Sayōnara." I jumped over at the window, the other seven not far behind me, I waved as we all jumped out of the two-story window and took off running. The hair whipped through my hair, it barely managed to stay in a bun. We stopped at the school and walked inside. I collapsed on the bed in our room.

"Do we have to go tonight? Lord Druitt creeps me out! And he keeps calling me his Crane!" I shot up my bed and looked Gemma in the eyes.

"At least you're not called his Raven!" They all laughed as I collapsed on the bed. "We have to go, administrations spent ages trying to get us into that party, nothing will freak the spider and the dog more than us just happening to be there! Plus they will start to suspect Lord Druitt nd it will take the heat off us for a while, I need the break!" Gemma sight and walked over to the large wardrobe, she opened the door, revealing eight beautiful formal outfits, she pulled out the long white dress, with beautiful cream sleeves and a lace bodice, a white rose flower crown to go with it { **AN: Imagine princess Aurora's dress but white.** }. She sighed and walked into the girl bathroom, going for a shower.

"Be careful, if you sight too much you may run out of oxygen!" Rome shouted after her.

"Bullshit!" We all laughed and began to get ready. Rome pulled out the most beautiful lilac dress { **Imagine Meg's, from Hercules, dress, but less revealing and more 'puffy' and princess like** }, followed by Alya pulling out a dress almost identical, but in red. Quinn pulled out a beautiful hazel dress { **Princess Tiana's dress but less natural and hazel** }. Mathew walked ver and pulled a black-blue suit, not quite navy, not quite blue, next Chris pulled out a grey suit and tie, Gerald, the same just in brown. { **tuxedo type suits** }. I sighed, realising I was the last one, I walked over at pulled a long black dress.{ **Imagine an Elsa dress but in black and the skirt being bigger** }.

We all sat in the carriage, waiting, masks in place.

"This is longer than I thought, plus this suit is wy too warm." I looked over at Mathew.

"Imagine wearing black!" They all laughed as we pulled up to a large house. I sighed and we all stepped out, not many people had seen our faces, in fact, no one but the Spider, Dog and Raven have seen our faces, well with the mask on. We blended in with the group of people but hung back, no-one raised A finger at us. After everyone had entered, we began to make it to the entrance, I smiled as the door opened.

 **Narrator's POV**

As the door banged open, the crowd turned their attention to the group of eight that were now at the door. A certain Spider and Dog stared at the door, both absolutely speechless

"How did they get in here?" Ciel shook his head unable to even speak. The eight looked at him and laughed. Slowly they made their way down the long red stairs, La Mademoiselle Noir in front, the others besides her, the room was silent, no one dared say a word, memorised by these eight beautiful teens. Sebastian gritted his teeth at the eight of them, however, he was only greeted by smiles, same as Claude, the made their way to the end of the stair and walked over to the four of them.

"Well hello, how are things?" She simply glided over, not a fear of the four death stares she was receiving, she simply ignored them and went on with her conversation. "Not in the mood to talk, huh?" She smiled and glided away from the two Lords, waving her hand. She made her way to the stage and Lord Druitt made his way up there too, only five of them went on, Noir, standing behind the microphone, Gris, by the drums, Blanc, by the piano, Brun, by the guitar, and finally Noisette by the bass. Lord Druitt walked up to the front of them.

"Please enjoy, the Doves!"

 **Annaliese's POV**

I smiled as Lord Druitt walked off the stage.

"One...One two three four!" The music started and I let the music take me in.

 _Baby, can't you see_  
 _I'm calling_  
 _A guy like you should wear a warning_  
 _It's dangerous_  
 _I'm falling_

My body swayed to the music as all the whispering came to stop, we had the attention of the whole crowd and they were _loving us!_

 _There's no escape  
I can't wait_  
 _I need a hitBaby, give me it_  
 _You're dangerous  
I'm loving it_

I looked over at where the two Earls stood, staring at us, at me, but the thing that took me by surprise was the look I was being given by the Raven...

 _Too high_  
 _Can't come down_  
 _Losin' my head_  
 _Spinnin' 'round and 'round_  
 _Do you feel me now?_

The whole crowd were loving every moment of the song, and to be honest, I was loving ever moment of this, but the look, I could feel it on me, it was a mixture o anger and surprise... it was eerie.

 _Oh,_  
 _The taste of your lips_  
 _I'm on a ride_  
 _You're toxic I'm slippin' under_  
 _With a taste of a poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you_  
 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_  
 _And I love what you do_  
 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

I rested my voice for a moment, all I could think was that this stare he was giving me needed to stop!

 _It's getting late_  
 _To give you up_  
 _I took a sip_  
 _From my devil's cup_  
 _Slowly, it's taking over me_

 _Too high_  
 _Can't come down_  
 _It's in the air and it's all around_  
 _Can you feel me now?_

 _Oh,_  
 _Taste of your lips_  
 _I'm on a ride_  
 _You're toxic I'm slippin' under_  
 _With the taste of a poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you_  
 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_  
 _And I love what you do_  
 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_  
 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _Taste of your lips_  
 _I'm on a ride_  
 _You're toxic I'm slippin' under_  
 _With a taste of a poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you_  
 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _With the taste of your lips_  
 _I'm on a ride_  
 _You're toxic I'm slippin' under_  
 _With a taste of the poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you_  
 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _Intoxicate me now_  
 _With your lovin' now_  
 _I think I'm ready now_  
 _I think I'm ready now_

 _Intoxicate me now_  
 _With your lovin' now_  
 _I think I'm ready now_

When I ended the song, it was quiet for a moment, before the applause started, I looked over at Gemma, and smiled at her, she had been singing low with me the whole time, to help me out. We gave a bow before walking off the stage. Some classical music started as we all joined in on the dance. It was the dance where you change partner every so often. I started off with Chris, then Mathew then...

"Sebastian, that a surprise." He gave me his attempt at a shit eating smile but even I could tell he was distracted. "Bassy? Hello, earth to Bassy!" His eyes locked with mine as I felt something tingle in my stomach, luckily the music was about to change. "Let me guess, Claude's next?" We changed partner and, as predicted, I ended up with Claude.

"The Dove? Where did you come up with that?"

"I didn't have to." He was about to say something but the music changed. "Let me guess, Alois." Big surprise, Alois was next.

"You should work for me" I almost fell laughing. He frowned. "I wasn't kidding."

"I know, but that makes it even funnier." The music changed, "Well, goodbye, and Hello." Partners changed and I ended up with "..Ciel" He looked at me frowning.

"I'm guessing Alois asked you to work for him ." I nodded. He smiled. "Idiotic spider."

"Arrogant Dog." I smiled at him. The song ended and we realised hands and bowed. I walked back onto the stage and Gemma began to play a mashup, Chris joined me as we sang.

 _[Chris] Died last night in my dreams  
Walking the streets_  
 _Of some old ghost town  
I tried to believe  
In God and James Dean  
But Hollywood sold out  
Saw all of the saints  
Lock up the Gates  
I could not enter  
Walked into the flames  
Called out your names  
But there was no answer  
Now I know my heart is a ghost town_

He took a breather and paused for the slight instrumental, as I got ready.

 _[Chris] My heart is a ghost town.  
_ _[Annsliese] Running through the parking lot  
He chased me and he went and stopped._  
 _Tag, you're it_  
 _Tag, tag_  
 _You're it_  
 _Grabbed my hair and pushed me town_  
 _Took the words right from my mouth_  
 _Tag, you're it_  
 _Tag, tag_  
 _You're it  
[Chris] My heart is a ghost town  
[Annaliese] Can anybody hear me,  
When I am hidden underground?  
Can anybody hear me?  
Am I talking to myself?  
Saying, tag, you're it  
Tag, tag, you're it  
He's saying,  
Tag, you're it  
Tag, tag,  
You're it_

There was a loud bang and the music stopped. We each looked over at the source, a glimpse of red light showed before the area was covered in smoke.

 **Narrator POV**

The smoke slowly cleared as the two Earls and their demon's turned back over to the stage, but they found it empty, none of them in sight. Ciel sighed, they always had a knack for dramatics. Alois turned to him, smiling mischievously.

"Look's like we have a chase on our hands."

 _Is that a challenge?_

The voice could be heard in all four of their minds.

"Show yourself!" Ciel said, half-shouting, half whispering.

 _First one to Ciel's manor. 1... 2... 3. Go!_

The four looked at each other. They walked outside and into the forest, a short cut to the manor, Ciel dropped his eye patch.

"Sebastian, go to the manor and win."

"Yes, my lord!" Sebastian took off as Alois stuck out his tongue.

"Claude, don't let them win!"

"Yes, your highness!" The second demon took off as Alois and Ciel strolled through the forest, their demons would win, so there was no point in them rushing.

 **Sebastian POV**

I made it to the manor in about five seconds. I walked in the door and all eight of them greeted me.

"About time, what did you stop for a nap along the way?" The girl smiled mischievously. Claude came in a moment later, scowling as he saw them. "Careful, if the wind changes, you might stay that way, though, it is an improvement on you other faces!" She smiled innocently, just as I was about to retort, the two Earl's walked in.

"How..?" The girl smiled.

"What do you want to play now, little earl's?" Ciel smiled.

"Question and answer." I smiled, my master could always come up ith the best questions, we had her now. But the grin on her face was unmistakable as well, it sent chills down my spine.

"Ohh~ sounds fun, I'll go first, what are the codes? And don't act coy, you know whar I mean? And isn't it a rule you have to answer honestly and you must answer _all_ questions? Stil want to play?" How did she know about said codes? Master had only received them a few day earlier, so how? My master shook his head.

"Touché" He smile grew and her eyes turned a dusty purple.

"Never underestimate a Dove, Lord Phatmohive, Lord Trancy. But as for the came-" He eyes returned a pale blue, "-does chess sound fun?" The Earl's nodded, smiling a bit.

"if only the poor suckers knew." The red head walking up behind Noir,

"Tragic." The white head appearing the other side of her. Suddenly they all came into perfect view, all saying how the earls were unfortunate, she raised her hand and the groups shushed.

"Now, let's play." They walked into the study as I turned on the lights. My master and the girl took their place by the chess board. Ciel at white, the girl on black.

The game was quite interesting, my master was dominating her for the first half, but her smile never left her, but suddenly the tables turned, she won the game with class and elegance, not saying a single word.

"Well, that was amusing." The three of us stared at her.

 **Annaliese POV**

"What are the looks for?" I fained an innocent smile. Though inside I was laughing my head off at their shocked faces. "I did warn you, a few days ago." I slowly rose from my seat, sighing. "I thought you were a good player." I walked over to the door, the others in front of me. "Sayōnara!" We took off running down the hall before they could say anything, we kept running until we reached the school. We climbed the long narrow staircase and collapsed on our bed. I pulled off my dress and changed into my shorts and long black top, I snuggled down into bed and fell asleep quickly.

 **Narrator's POV**

A hooded figure slowly crept around the huge school, barely making a sound. He tiptoed around the corners, not daring to walk anyone up.

"May I help you?" The man slowly turned around to face a girl with vibrant, yet pale big blue eyes and the longest, wavy black hair, with the very ends being a beautiful blood red. Before she could so much as blink, the hood fell nd the man disappeared, leaving his cloak behind. She walked over and picked it up, before dropping again. She sighed as she returned back the way she came from, to her bed, not wanting to be disturbed again.

"Where are you off tow, little one?" She froze in her spot and slowly met the gaze of two golden eyes. She stayed frozen for a minute before sighing and turning around.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave and let me get some damn sleep."

"Why would we do that?" A man appeared at the other side of the hallway. The girl smiled and looked at the two.

"Because you don't want to see me when I am tired." The demons smiled, but she was in no mood for this, she opened a classroom door and used the teacher's staircase, making her way back up to her room. Leaving two very confused demons in the hallway.

"what just happened?" The demon with red eyes smiled.

"We just got played."

"Do you know who that other man was?" The second demon shook his head.

"He could be anyone."

' _~or it could be an old friend~_ ' The demons sighed. Of course, he was back, and just as mad it would seem.

* * *

 **Well, hello, did you like? Tell me, please.  
Goodbye, Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	7. Tɦɛ Stɑʀt ѳԲ Sѳɱɛtɦiɳg Nɛw

**Welcome back! How are y'all? This chapter may be shorter that the other ones that I had recently been writing, sorry. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Annaliese's POV**

"Get up, or we will all be late!" I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, then jerked up. Jumping from the bed, I ran over to the wardrobe and pulled on a white t-shirt and a red denim jacket and black jeans, I pulled my hair in a half up half down look, I pulled on my grey uggs. I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and quickly pulling my hair into a bun before returning bc into the bedroom, pushing all my books into my back, holding some because my bag was too small. I turned and realised they were all staring. I groaned as it hit me. "You could have told

"You could have told me it seven! School doesn't start till eight! I hate yall!" I flopped down on my bed, closing my eyes fro a second before someone shaking me to wake up, I was clever to check the clock this time, before realising I would actually be late if I didn't go now. I jumped from my bed and followed the others down the stair, almost falling down like 4 times. They laughed and I scowled. "Just wait till fencing, I will whoop ll of your sorry asses!" They all quietened down quickly before we all burst out laughing.

Walking out of English with my ten million thousand books that woman tells us to buy, then we don't even use them.

"That woman gives me headaches!" I rubbed my temple.

"Same!" Chris came out from behind me as we waited for Gemma, I sighed. Why did she always take forever to sort herself out after class? She came out of the class, a very glade expression on her face.

"Thank god that's over." I laughed as we made our way to our lockers. I opened my locker and pushed my books in and pulled out my gear bag. I shut my locker and waited for Chris and Gem. All three of us made our way down the bus corridor. The group parted as the whispering began

' _they are some of the scholarship students!' 'I heard they were really strong!' ' I heard that they are decedents from royalty!"_ I sighed. The rumours were getting crazier and crazier. But I guess the school isolating us out from everyone else can cause that like we have a different timetable to everyone else, different breaks, basically they isolate us from everyone,except for fencing. This is where everyone sees our strength, well our human strength. Gemma and I walked into the changing area and pulled on the body suit and walked outside, helmets in hand. I pulled my hair into a bun and walked into the gym.

"Ok, now we have everyone, let us begin." The teacher clapped his hands and began to the class, "Can we have our fifteen-time champion winner, Jack Davis. against... hmmm, let me see, ah, Annaliese." I smiled and walked over to the mat. I placed my helmet on over my head and went and shook hands. We each walked ten paces before turning around and the match beginning.

 **Sebastian's POV**

Why the young master insists I watch over this girl baffles me, she is hardly that interesting. Plus this fencing class she has on now is the hight light of her day, from what I can tell. They took their positions and walked ten paces. As soon as they turned the boy pounced, all of his attacks were easily blocked. This took my attention, she blocked each attack with ease, some of these attacks were extremely skilled, but that didn't face her. She stayed on the defensive for most of the match but with one hit the match was over. Her opponent was on the ground, she said sorry and walked over at helped the boy up. I couldn't stop staring, the coach smiled and put several others pairs alongside her, she beat each one with ease, eventually, she had beaten every student, all who were left were the seven 'scholarship' students, I didn't understand what mad them so special, but once I saw hem fight one another, I realised these people were skilled. But every single person who was paired with her, lost. Even a boy who looked three or four years older than the sixteen-year-old, he ended up on his but like the rest of them. The coach clapped his hands. It took this girl ten minutes, _ten minutes,_ to defeat seven scholarship students and thirty-three champions. She smiled and pulled off her helmet, her pale blue eyes shining, her black hair fell from its bun, it tumbled past her waist with beautiful red tips. To be honest, it took my breath away, I could see what my sixteen-year-old master saw in her. She walked out and into the changing room, while they rest of the class tended to their injuries and their pride. A few moments later she emerged, signalling to the coach she was going, she walked outside the large building, the sunlight hitting her, causing her to blink. She continued walking until she reached a green area, wth exotic flowers and a beautiful blue pond, almost as blue as her eyes. She lay down beside the bank, taking in the sunlight. I smiled, decided to make my move.

I jumped down swiftly and noiselessly. I crept closer to her, not making a sound.

"What do you want?" I froze at her voice but quickly regained my composure.

"I am the Butler Sebastian Michaelis, from the Phantomhive Manor, my young Lord, Ciel Phantomhive, request a meeting with you." She sighed and sat up.

"No." I wasn't surprised, I could hardly expect her to just accept.

"I'm afraid it wasn't a question." Her gaze never left me, her cold blue eyes piercing through me, well trying to. She slowly rose from where she was standing and walked over to me, her gaze never leaving mine. "I was ordered to take you, and what my master orders-"

"You must do, otherwise, what kind of butler would you be." A cocky smile graced her deep red lips, she was less than 4 inches away from me. "You can tell your master, he can take his offer and shove it up his ass!" She turned, her hair hitting me in the face and began to walk away. I frowned, no-one can talk about my master like that, not some insult girl who doesn't know what good for her. I pulled out my silver pocket watch, half three, tea time. I smiled and the girl slowly turned, her smile drooped for a moment but quickly regained itself. She tried to move but couldn't. "Bastard!" I smiled my shit eating smile.

"I do not know what you mean, now let us get going." I picked her up, against her will as she tried to protest.

"Bastard, let me go!" My smile only grew.

"That's not very lady-like, I must say." Her silence puzzled me, she was so witty only just a few moments ago. "No matter, off to the Phatomhive manor we go!"

"Let me go!" Her body began to regain it feeling, but she was too late. I opened the door to the manor and walked inside. The idiot trio stared. She arched her neck to see why I had paused. She sighed.

 **Annaliese's POV**

Curse that damn demon! Why? Why? No I am stuck in this manor, and to make things worse, he won't lt me go. I wriggled and tried to set myself free, the three other staff members staring at me, I remembered my 'fight' with these three, pitiful, to be honest. I kept wriggling but was only created by his grip getting stronger. He walked down a long corridor before stopping and knocking on the door.

"Come in." He opened the door and smiled.

"My Lord, I have brought her." I was so sick and tired of all this bullshit.

"Let me go, LET ME GO!" He dropped on the ground and I landed with a thud. I sprang up and looked from Ciel to Sebastian. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF ALL OF YOUR BULLSHIT! I AM GOING HOME AND NEITHER OF YOU TWO WLL DISTURB ME AGIN, OK!?" They both stared at me as I caught my breath. I side stepped the butler and tried to get tp the door only to be pushed back inside.

"Work for me." I turned around slowly to face the six-teen-year old. I looked him dead in the eyes before bursting into laughter, I dropped to the floor crying because I was laughing so much. After about five minutes of rolling on the floor laughing, I stood up. Ciel looked over at me, a look of shock on his face. I had to fight with everything in my being not to burst out laughing again.

"The short answer to you hilarious question is no." I turned.

"It wasn't a question. It was an order." I turned around and looked at the butler, his shit-eating smile grew.

"I am not one for orders, so you can take your and shove back up your ass. If it fit with the stick that is already up there." I turned and tried to open the door but found it locked. I could practically feel their girns on me. I sighed and walked over to the desk and flopped in one of the seats. "open the door."

"No."

"Why?"

"When you say you'll work for me, I'll open it."

"Get comfy, we are gonna be in here a while. Hope you brought food."

"Empty threats." I smiled.

"If it helps you sleep at night." The boy looked at me and I got up, walking over to the bookshelves and peering at a few books.

~3 hours later~

"So, change your mind?"

"Nope." They slightly opened the door to peek into the room, they had escaped the room for food, but I still stayed in the study/library. every twenty minutes they asked me if I change y mind, each time it was no. The thing is, I could leave and anytime, but the books here were fantastic, plus they had a piano in the room, so I could always play that, but I was quite hungry. Maybe I should go home soon. They shut the door and I stayed still for a moment. fter I was sure they weren't listening, I walked over to the window and pulled t open, I used the drain pipe to climb down. My feet hit the ground as I walked out of the manor. I smiled. They were probably gonna come back for me, but I was ready for them now.

"Wait, girl." I sighed.

"It's Annaliese, idiot." I turned to see Alois in front of me, I stared at him with surprise. He smiled at me.

"So what were you doing in that Phantomhive manor?" I sighed and turned and started to walk away.

"My business." I dodged the golden knife that had been thrown, then dodges the next six, then sixty. Then I dodged the ten silver knives that were thrown.

"Weapons are useless if they never hit your target. Good night."

* * *

 **So, what do ya think? Love it? Hate it? LEMME KNOW!  
Goodbye Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	8. Tɦɛ Dɛɑʆ

**WELCOME BACK! WHOOO! Ok, I am calm. JK, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Annalise's POV**

I walked along the street of London at about midday. I walked along the long dusty street crammed with people, none of them raising an eyebrow at me, several times I turned to check I wasn't being followed. Eventually, I reached it. The large grey building that looked completely out of place on the busy street of London, the street this building was on was completely empty. I pushed open the large door with the sign 'UnderTaker' on top and stepped inside and looked over at the many coffins that lay on the floor. I slowly made my way down the 'hall' of coffins before stopping at the fifth one. I knocked on the lid and it slid open, revealing the undertaker himself, I sighed. Even when he was asleep he still had that creepy smile. He slowly sat u. Suddenly the door smashed open revealing Ciel, Alois, Claude, and Sebastian. I smiled as the undertaker stood up and the four others looked over at us confused. The undertaker slowly moved over to me, before I pulled him into a hug.

"Undie!"

"Annie!" The others confusion only grew at our warm embrace.

"You two know each other?" I smiled.

"Undie and I go way back, he was close to my parents."

"Fitted her mother's coffin." I looked down at the ground my eyes tearing over. I blinked away the tears and sniffed. Ten years today.

"That brings me to why I am here, can I have it, I forgot to take it back last time?" He nodded and walked over to a small jar and handed it to me, I opened the lid and pulled out a long, silver chain with a silver heart locket with small flowers on the top. I smiled and placed it around my neck, hiding it under my jumper. I put my hand back inside and pulled out a silver charm bracelet, with several flowers and hearts, one was a gold cat with an engravement on it. I slid the bracelet on my wrist before returning the pot to the undertaker. I smiled "See you soon!" I walked over to where the four of them stood. "Excuse me." I tried to walk past them but felt someone grab my wrist, I slowly turned and saw Sebastian had grabbed it, a shit-eating smile on his face. I tried to wriggle it free, to no avail. "Can I help?" This was _not_ gonna be fun, I could already tell. I felt a hand try to knock off the bracelet from my wrist and also the necklace. I twisted my wrist and moved my body out of the way from certain hands, I pulled my body and Sebastian with me, it took a lot of strength, but I caught him off guard so it was easy enough to pull him out, I arched my body and jumped up and grabbed his head in my legs before pulling him off me and him on the floor, I did a quick victory dance before running back the way I came back. I knew Claude was on my tail so I had to take a different route. I ran on top of buildings before stopping abruptly. I stared at the sun slowly setting, the sky was a mix of yellow and orange, and it was slowly fading into blue and purple. It was breathtaking. I didn't even notice that Claude wasn't behind me.

 **Sebastian's POV**

She stood before me, her hair dancing in the winds. The yellow hit her face, illuminating her eyes and features more than they already were. She looked... she looked like an angel if they weren't such annoying creatures. Despite the beauty and wonder, her face showed, there was a sadness to her eyes. They were usually shining but today, I noticed, they looked dull and sad. One-half of me wanted to pull her close and never let her go, the other half wanted to push her off the building.

"Que Sera, Sera. Whatever will be, will be, the future's not our to see, Que Sera, Sera." Her voice came out as barely a whisper, but my ears picked it up. I was quite confused, but that quickly melted away when I saw the tears slide from the sixteen-year-olds face. She turned slowly, wiping the spilling tears. "Good day." She continued running along the buildings, but I did not follow. I simply watched her go, I watched until she was a blob in the distance. I watched until she completely disappeared altogether. I did not know what it was about this girl. Most humans are so bland, but this girl, she had struck my attention. I just hope she doesn't waste it.

 **Ciel's POV**

Sebastian and Claude returned to the manor soon after the idiotic spider and I set them off. I sighed in frustration. How did she know everyone we know, plus she always had an escape plan. She was frustrating, but she could also be a valuable pawn in my game...

"Young master?" I snapped my head up at Sebastian.

"Yes?"

"Another letter about the heart case from your majesty has arrived." Not this again. The heart family, otherwise known as the Queen's Doves, had disappeared about 6 years ago, well, the Lord Mathew and Lady Isabella Heart were found, along with their eldest, their only son, Sam Heart, but their other two children, gone without a trace. The Queen hopes they might be still alive so she sends a letter every month with new leads and ideas. The usually fizz into nothing but I still investigate them. I take my job as the Queen's Guard Dog seriously, even if I am just sixteen. I know that I met the eldest girl when I was quite young but I don't remember her much. Their parents and mine were friends so I remember her parents at my house a lot, but her never really or the other child. The only thing I remember is Elizabeth's fascination with her long black hair...

"Hand it over." He placed the letter on my desk, bowed and walked away. I opened the letter and nearly spit out the tea I was drinking. The Queen seems to think that the two children are in England and very much alive, but not just in England, in _London!_ I scowled. I searched this city top to bottom and I have never once come across them. "This is some kind of joke... it has to be..." I frowned, surely she is joking. I heard a knock on the door and I mumbled a 'come in'. Sebastian walked in with the girl in his hands, she was screaming but he had placed his hand over her mouth. He dropped her on the ground, and, for a sec, she hovered before dropping to the ground. She stood up quickly.

"This better be fucking good, I have a school assembly now!"

 **Annalise's POV**

I looked from the Earl to the butler, both were giving me different looks, Ciel was giving me a look of annoyance and Sebastian... I didn't know what look he was giving me, he was such a hard person to read. I sighed and took the seat across from Ciel.

"If I say 'yes' to your proposal, will you leave me alone?" His smile grew as he dropped the piece of paper he was holding down, I saw the Queen's seal on the letter. "Orders from the queen?" He looked at me surprised. "The seal isn't that hard to recognize, baka..." I sighed again.

"Ok, so when do you wish to move in?"

"Woah-woah-woah, I will live in my own place, thanks, and I stay here from Monday to Friday, but weekends I am taking off!" He nodded his head.

"Fine." I smiled.

"When do we start?"

"Now, if you wish." I sighed.

"Did you not hear me before, I have a school assembly, plus I need to check with the school and my family. Tomorrow at ten, and didn't send Sebastian, I will eventually find the place." I winked and stood up, turning and leaving the room. I picked up my bag and walked down the hall. I was deep in thought when I reached the door that I almost ran into a maid with red-ish hair and big spectacles, Mey-Rin, I think that's what her name is. I apologized and continued on my way, I heard a large explosion and sighed.

What have I gotten myself into!

"My Lady..." I froze, I knew that voice. I slowly turned and saw Tanaka behind me, I put my finger to my lip, tears silently falling down.

"Please, don't tell him... it has been over six years... he doesn't remember me... I... made sure of that, please... not yet" Tanaka silently nodded his head. I ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank you for minding my secret.." He gave a quick hug back before I realised, I gave him one last smile before running. I didn't know where I was going but I kept running, tears falling down my face. I eventually stopped at the roof of a large building. I sat and watched the moonlight dance along the ripple on the water at the port, I watched the men heading home until there was no one left. I still sat there and just soaked in the moonlight. It felt weird. The twentieth of November had always been such a sad occasion but maybe... maybe I had found a place where I could be happy... even if it was with those two... better than the spider I guess.

"It's late, cmon, let's go." I turned and saw Gemma, her white hair blowing in the wind, her eyes shining. I tapped the place beside me and she sat down, I rested my head on her shoulder and we watched the sun come up like we used to... before everything happened, before... they left. Gemma closed her eyes.

 _[Gemma]: Step one you say we need to talk,_  
 _He walks, y_ _ou say sit down it's just a talk_  
 _[Gemma and Annaliese]He smiles politely back at you_  
 _You stare politely right on through_  
 _Some sort of window to your right_  
 _As he goes left, and you stay right_  
 _Between the lines of fear and blame_  
 _You begin to wonder why you came_

We could feel we weren't alone but we didn't care.

 _Where did I go wrong?_  
 _I lost a friend_  
 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
 _Had I known how to save a life_

 _Let him know that you know best_  
 _Cause, after all, you do know best_  
 _Try to slip past his defense_  
 _Without granting innocence_  
 _Lay down a list of what is wrong_  
 _The things you've told him all along_  
 _And pray to God he hears you_  
 _And I pray to God he hears you_

The people behind us melted away as we sat there and just sang.

 _And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
 _Had I known how to save a life_

 _As he begins to raise his voice_  
 _You lower yours and grant him one last choice_  
 _Drive until you lose the road_  
 _Or break with the ones you've followed_  
 _He will do one of two things_  
 _He will admit to everything_  
 _Or he'll say he's just not the same_  
 _And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
 _Had I known how to save a life_

 _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
 _Had I known how to save a life_

 _How to save a life_

 _How to save a life_

 _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
 _Had I known how to save a life_

 _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
 _Had I known how to save a life_  
 _How to save a life_

 _How to save a life_

Gemma wiped the tears that had fallen from her face and I did the same. We turned and Ciel and Sebastian stood behind us, Ciel was looking at Gemma intently. I smiled.

"Gemme, dearest, would you like to join The Phantmhive Staff?" She smiled.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" I laughed. "Sure, if its ok with these two." Sebastian bent down and whispered something into Ciel's ear. Ciel took it all in, remaining silent for a moment before nodding his head.

"Welcome you follow the same plan as... Annalise wasn't it?" I nodded. "Annalise what?" I tapped my nose.

"Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies." I smiled and their confusion, Gemma did the same thing, before we stood up and walked over to the two. "Shll we get going?"

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
Goodbye Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	9. Tɦɛ Iɱpѳʀtɑɳcɛ

**Welcome back! How is you all? Good? Bad? Lemme know! I care! Thanks for the follows and favs mean a lot! ENJOY!**

* * *

"This is _way_ too much to clean up before the guest gets here!" Sebastian simply stared at me as I pouted.

"I don't know what you mean?" I sighed. Demons, their pride comes before anything.

"The kitchen is on fire, the hall is drenched with chlorine, the stairs were polished with shoe wax and the garden is in flames. This is not fair!" Gemma nodded her head. Sebastian only gave us his shit eating smile. I sighed. "Fine." We picked up our buckets. 4 hours. We had four damn hours to clean this house, and we couldn't use demonic strength, cause then they would figure that out. "I'll take the garden and the kitchen, yo take the rest." Gemma nodded and we raced around. I managed to salvage the trees and rescue a couple flowers from the brink of destruction. When the trees looked ok I ran down to the kitchen. I removed all the plates and cutlery they would need for dinner and got Gemma t give them to Sebastian and I tackled the grim on the walls. I sighed when it came off with a bit of elbow grease.

We barely managed to finish that damn task in four hours. We had seconds to get changed out of our messy uniforms and make ourselves presentable for the guest. We made our way to the courtyard, our hair messy and uniforms slightly crooked. Sebastian looked at us, and using his demon speed, he tidied us up, to top off the embarrassment, he added two boys bows our hair, both bright colours, mine blue, Gemma's pink. I sighed and threw my bow on the ground in frustration.

"Stop!" I yelled at him. I turned to Gemma, who looked extremely happy in her bow. I sighed. Gemma got all teary eyes and threw her bow on the ground. But as soon as my back was turned she picked it up, and dusting it off, placed it back in her hair, her eyes like a child who just got an ice-cream. We were all silenced by the arrival of the carriages we stood in a line, ready to welcome him. The guest himself wasn't that amusing, some man who worked for Ciel's company in another country, Spain, I think it was. He took one look at Gemma and I and practically drooled. Revolting. I sighed and fought the urge to murder this sick pervert. The look Sebastian was giving him confused me, it was a mix between domence and threatening. We followed the man inside and as he went to Ciel's study, Gemma and I went to the guest room to make a bed for him. Gemma looked over at me and we both just stared at each other.

"How did they find him?"

"I have no idea, but, I removed his memory of when he last saw us, so we should be-" I shut my mouth when I could sense Sebastian near and I went back to my work.

"I need you too down for dinner. Now." I finished the bed and placed the pillows on the bed, I opened the door and ran straight into Sebastian.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He looked at me surprised as I quickly removed my hands from his chest, my cheeks a slight red. I turned and saw Gemma staring at us, an evil smirk on her face.

"I ship it!" I sighed.

"You ship everything!" Her smile grew.

"You two are my OTP!" I sighed.

"C'mon, my little Gem." Her smiled turned sweet as we made our way down to the dining room, arms linked. We waited for Sebastian then entered the room. The man sat in front of Ciel, very red and nervous. I t nearly broke my heart to see him like that.

"This man knows where the last two Members of the Heart family are. I am determined to get the information. The Queen asked me to, so I will!" I rolled my eyes. Sebastian looked over at me very confused.

"And you wanted us for..?" Ciel smiled grew wicked and I got really scared for this man. I had known him since I was young, he was like an uncle to me... But the disguise he was using now was very good, I wouldn't have recognised him, except for the power I could feel of him. Cunning. A demons best skill.

"Attack him."

"That would be pointless." Ciel looked over at me, I had my head in my hand.

"Why?!" The man smiled, this time, no trace of nervousness or first.

"Very good, little girl, I will never tell you where those two girls are. It's hard to walk back a place when your enemies are still at large. Those girls are like daughters to me. Their parents trusted me with their safe keeping when they passed... I promised I would never let them get captured or hurt." The man stood up, his eye flashing fuschia. He turned to the three of us, he stopped when his eyes met mine, but he quickly continued. "I have no intention to fight you, so I am not."

"Sebastian-"

"Stop!" Both Ciel and Sebastian looked over at me. "It's pointless. Do you not see? All this bloodshed is pointless! You can kill your way through life. Life isn't about an order from the Queen, or an order from human to their demon. Life is about living! Life is about siezing the day and smiling when you can! I hve seen things that would make even you, Ciel, Sebastian, despite your past I have seen things that would make you both sick to your stomachs! So jut stop!" Tears were falling down my face and I felt Gemma's hand on my shoulder. "Stop killing people cause they piss you off! If your gonna kill anyone, kill those who have actually done something wrong!" I stayed still for a moment as a silence graced the room, all three males staring at me, Ciel surprised and sorta angry, same with Sebastian. But the third man, Uncle Henry, he smiled. He had found me. I couldn't stand this. I turned and burst open the dining room door and ran up the long staircase until I reached our bedroom. Gemma quickly came in a moment later. She pulled me into a hug and I cried on her shoulder.

 **Sebastian's POV**

I stood outside the door and heard herd her crying. It physically hurt me, hearing her cry. I still have no idea why I can't get her out of my head. It is frustrating! She is frustrating One minute she is teasing me, the next crying. What caused such an outburst. I could feel the guest behind me and I turned to face him. He had a sad grin on his face.

"If you are looking for those two girls, the only piece of advice I would give you is, they won't be found out unless they have to, you know what they say, only the lost get found." He was gone before I could ask him what I mean. I frowned. and turned my attention to the door. I walked inside.

"Master requests your presence in his study."

"Go to heaven." I was deeply offended by her comment but it made me think. People would aways say 'go to hell' but that was quite kind to say to a demon, but how could she know how to hurt my feeling unless...

"Cmon, Gemma, we both know how impatient demons were, so let's go follow this one." The two girls push past me.

"How...?"

"It isn't Miss Brooks Maths class so calm down, it was eas to figure it out, no human can be as fast as you, not to mention as perfect."

 **Annaliese's POV**

Gemma and I stood in front of Ciel's desk, while he stared at us with his one good eye. He looked baffled at our outburst, well, my outburst.

"I simply can't make sense of this!"

"I am a pretty confusing person."

"What happened to you that would make even a demon sick?" I paused.

"can I trust you?"

* * *

 **So watcha think? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know! As always, love you guys so much!**  
 **Goodbye Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	10. Tɦɛ Stѳʀy

**Welcome back! I have less and less to say, I have a day off school to go to the doctors so I will try and post twice, but I don't know... thank you for reviews/follows/favourites, you guys are awesome. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Annalise's POV**

Ciel stared at me confused.

"What do you mean?" I sighed.

"What do you think I mean? Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can! No-one will know!" I nodded.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl. But this girl was different. She was a princess. True she had no title, but in her parent's eyes, she was the most royal princess. Her kingdom extended to the walls around the house nd into the forest at the back of her house. This girl shared the forest of her kingdom with another girl. These two girls were neighbouring princesses. This girl is Gemma." Gemma grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I turned my head to her and smiled. "They met in the forest about 14 years ago. They've been close ever since. But... when this girl was merely six, the kingdom lost their Queen... murder. The princess and the Queen were home alone. A group just waltz in. Thought to set the place ablaze, kill anyone inside. My mother begged for my life. SHE GOT DOWN ON HER FUCKING KNEES AND PLEADED WITH THEM! BUT THEY DIDN'T CARE THEY JUST PULLED OUT THEIR FUCKING GUNS AND SHOT HER IN PLACES THAT WOULD KILL HER STRAIGHT AWAY. THEN THEY FUCKING WATCHED HER DIE. RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME." My whole body was shaking. Gemma had pushed back the chair.

"Get Ciel away from her!" Sebastian stared at her, greatly confused. I stared at my nails and watched them go black. I looked at my arms as they turned pale. I saw as my hair turned black. I smiled.

"Ahhh, she finally let me out." I heard them gasp. "This is gonna be fun..."

 **Sebastian's POV**

I stared at this girl and picked up the young master, bringing him to behind her friend. Her body transformed and seemed to turn... perfect? Her hair became matted. Her skin got paler, but the most extraordinary thin were her eyes, they went from a blue to a deep shade of red. She smiled creepily at us, I was going to ask but Gemma beat me to it.

"PUT HER BACK IN CONTROL!" The girl smiled.

"ahh, but she is no fun!" The girl pouted. "And I am hungry!"

"Don't touch him." Gemma turned and faced me. "This is not a person you want to mess with." I smiled but she only shook her head. "This is her demon form. She... we are all not what we seem. But, the younger two, even they have grasped and merged their demon for with their human form, but... Annalise... she can't seem to grasp it..." I heard the young master gasp.

"So, you're all half demons?"

"I'm getting bored!" The girl in front of me turned her attention back to the other girl. She raised her skirt to just before her hip, revealing her mark. It was a deep red against the paleness of her leg. The girl sighed and pulled down her left sock, revealing her own mark.

"LET HER BACK IN CHARGE!"

"Fine, but I'll be back!" She closed her eyes and her body slowly returned to normal. Her body wavered for a moment, before dropping. I caught her at just the right time. Her eyes slowly opened, they returned to a pale blue. She blinked her eyes a few times.

"I have a shit ton of explaining to do, don't I?" The door smashed open and a man stood at the now open door. His green eyes scanning the room before turning back around. Music played in the background.

"Fuck this shit I'm out!" He turned the corner only to be dragged back in by Gemma.

"If I have to deal with this bullshit, then so do you!"

 **Annalise's POV**

I stared up into Sebastian's eyes. They were quite breathtaking. But I would never tell him that. His ego was already big enough as it is. But _damn..._ He is beautiful. His jawline could cut someone. I smiled to myself, thinking about his beauty before snapping back into reality.

"Could you maybe let me go?" He smiled and leaned close to my ear.

"Am I making you uncomfortable? Do you need me to make you comfortable?" My face flustered red in anger. I pulled my face close to his ear, my lips grazing his skin.

"I am _not_ a harlot, so don't treat me like one, k?" He dropped me to the ground, but I broke my fall and landed with a quiet thud.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked standing up. Ciel looked at me.

"You floated in the air for a moment before you fell." I giggled.

"Oh, just something that runs in my family!" Ciel sorta nodded though he still looked confused.

"So, where t begin?" I filled them in on all eight of us being half demon but left out the whole La Mademoiselle part of things. "So, yeah, that's it." Ciel nodded.

"You certainly some girl for one girl." The three of us remained silent for a moment before bursting into laughter, tears actually poured down our faces. Sebastian and Ciel looked as though we were mad. The clock struck five and Sebastian.

"You two need to help me with dinner if the young master allows." Cie nodded his head, I turned to Chris.

"Why are you here?" He shrugged.

"Just checking on ya."

"Well, we are fine, so, bye..." He waved and disappeared. I giggled. "He is so awkward around people."

"Preach!" Gemma and I followed Sebastian downstairs. We walked into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. There was a loud creak from the front door and Sebastian went up to check it out. Gemma and I put the dinner on the stove and began to clean up. The door burst open and we both whipped stood a tall caramel coloured man, bandages ran up his right arm. He wore traditional Indian attire, mostly greens. His white hair mostly tied up, a few plaits around his face,his grey eyes stared from Gemma to me.

"New maids?" Sebastian appeared behind him, looking quite pissed off at him. I walked up to this new person and extended my arm.

"Hi! My name is Annalise, but please, Anna or Ann will insist." He shook my head and looked over and Gemma. "That's Gemma, she is not really good with new people. She doesn't mind what you call her."

"Hello, I am Agni, the butler to Prince Soma of India, he is my God!" My eyes widened. I heard a ding and Gemma walked over and took the bubbling pot off the stove and I removed the pie from the oven. I placed an extra plate on the work area.

"I presume your prince will be staying for dinner?" I heard Sebastian sigh.

"Yes, my prince would love that."

"If the young master doesn't kill the boy." I held back a giggle. Sebastian looked at me surprised. I smiled ad placed the food on the plate before handing them to Sebastian. He walked up to the dining room with Angi as Gemma and I tackled the pots. We heard footsteps and Sebastian poked his head through the door. "The prince request to meet the new Phantomhive staff." I sighed and put back the clean pots and followed Sebastian up the stairs, Gemma not far behind me. We walked into the dining room and Gemma and I bowed before standing to the left of Ciel.

"I am Annalise, but please call me Anna or Ann. I'm not one for formalities." I took a step back and Gemma took a step forward.

"I am Gemma, you can't really shorten my name, but please refrain from calling me Gem." She turned and smiled at me, and I smiled back. "That's this one nickname for me." The prince nodded.

"I am prince Soma of India."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine." Ciel sighed.

"Are you both done?" I had to refrain from sticking his fork into his neck.

"Yes, young master." Empathies on the young! Ciel's good eye twitched. The prince and Ciel talked about everything and everything. To be honest, it bored the shite out of me, but Gemma looked quite amused.

"They're like fish!" I looked over at her confused. "The say something then a minute later asks practically the same thing!" She pondered her comment for a moment. "They are like you!" I had to resist the urge to burst out laughing. Dinner finished and Gemma and I collected the plates and cups ad brought them downstairs. The idiot trio sat around the small table, eating their own dinner that we had left out for them. We smiled and cleaned up. Afterwards, we sat and had a pretty god conversation with them.

"Did the young master save you two as well?"

"Sorta, he took us in, but we had a home, it just was... different." The clock struck twelve and I heard Gemma sequel. I slowly looked over at her. "No!" Her smiled grew bigger with happiness. "No! NO!" She opened her mouth only to have it covered by me. I led her out of the room, saying goodnight to the others. I rushed her up the staircase to our room, my hand still firmly over her mouth. I closed the door behind me and turned to face Gemma. She looked as though she was going to explode.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Shhh!" The door creaked open and Sebastian and Ciel stood there.

"It's your birthday?" I groaned and flopped on the bed.

"She hates her birthdays."

"Why?"

"I just do!" The room was greeted with a silence before Sebastian spoke.

"We are going on a request for the queen, would you like to come?" I nodded and practically ran to the wardrobe, I pulled on a pair of black shorts and a black open vest with a white top underneath. I pulled on a white scarf and tied my hair into a messy bun. Gemma walked over and pulled on a pair of white three-quarter lengths and a light blue top with a cream cardigan. We both pulled on our comfy shoes and walked over to the two.

"What, the uniforms are uncomfortable! So, shall we go?"

We walked along the streets of London until we reached the outskirts. We followed through the forest until we reached a large house, well what used to be a large house. Ciel opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it.

"The Heart family manor. The Heart family, or The Queen's Doves, used to live here till the family disappeared about threes years ago." Ciel looked gobsmacked.

"How did you know..?"

"Because... you are looking at one of the last two remaining heiress' of the heart family. Lady Annalise Ruby Heart." Ciel gasped.

"That means..."

"yes, I was the young girl ho came to your manor to play with you and Lizzie. That was me." I looked down t the ground. I looked back over at the wreck of what was my family home, all the memories that lived in this house, had burned with it. My sister and I were the only two to survive. The last remaining Hearts. "But... that girl is dead. The girl that stands before you is not Lady Annalise. Nor is the one beside known as Lady Gemma Grace Locks. We are not those girls anymore. They died alongside their family's."

* * *

 **So? Watcha think? Lemme know? As always, love you guys ver much!  
Goodbye Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT**


	11. Tɦɛ Supʀiรɛ

**Welcome back! How are you all? So, welcome all new followers, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Annalise's POV**

They walked inside the burnt down manor, Gemma and I stayed outside, it brought up to many memories I would prefer to keep hidden or at least under all the ash and dust. They returned a few moments after with a small black box, it had white doves on the lid, red roses beside these doves. Ciel walked over and showed me the box,

"Do you remember this?" I snatched the box from his hands and studied it. Silence greeted the earl and his butler as I stared at this box, eye tearing up. I looked up at the two of them, tears falling down my face. I began to run back into the house and stopped once I reached the, now, burnt down hall. I took a deep breath and continued running. I ran up the stairs and took a sharp left, I felt Sebastian behind me but I didn't stop. I stopped outside a door. It was burnt and charred but locked. A large 'A' was on the door, in beautiful swirly writing. I placed my hand on the knob. I felt Sebastian's hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok." I don't know what it was but I turned and pulled him down into a hug, crying into his chest. He froze before wrapping his arms around me and stroking my hair. After a minute I realised. I smiled and him and turned around and pushed open the door. As soon as I did the whole house returned to how it was. I heard Gemma and Ciel gasp from down the hall as I stepped into the room. It was large light purple room. There was a long white, corner desk in the corner, with a wardrobe and mirror in the corner across from it, both a soft white. There was a large canopy bed in the centre, the sheets a deep purple with black rose covering it. I put my hand to my mouth to stifle my screams. I looked around the room, so many memories. My knees gave way and I fell to the ground, I was crying so hard I couldn't breathe. Soon I felt myself being pulled into a hug. Sebastian's hands wrapped around my waist and I let him. Something about bein in his arms was comforting. It made me feel... safe? If that makes sense. I cried against his shoulder and he let me. Eventually, I began to grow tired and I felt my eyelids droop. "Sleep tight, let your dream give you some peace, for now, sleep, my little dove." Mt eyelids fell to a close and everything and everyone went blurry.

When I awoke, I was in my bed. I slowly opened my eyes and my family, Alya, Gemma, Quinn, Rome, Chris, Gerald, and Mathew, were standing about my bed. Watching me. They smiled when they noticed I was awake. Alya sat down n my bed.

"Happy Birthday, big sis!" I smiled and pulled her into a hug. Sitting up, I looked over at the door and saw Ciel and Sebastian standing at the door frame.

"thank you for bringing me back." Ciel waved his hand.

"It was nothing. I might have misjudged, you are more than just a pawn." I smiled.

"That's me, Annalise, the Bishop in Ciel Phantomhive's winning chess game." His face gave the illusion of a smile but his eyes told a different story, pain yet innocent. I turned my head back to Alay who had placed a little bag on my lap. "You shouldn't have." She smiled.

"No, it's your birthday! You always do your best to make mine so special, this is the least I could do!" I kissed her cheek and opened the bag, inside were two boxes. I pulled out the first one. Inside was a pair of pearl earrings. I looked up and her. "Don't say anything, open the other box." I did as I was told and opened the second box, inside were another pair of earrings, they were a square shape, all covered in diamonds.

"This is way too much!" She simply smiled.

"You took care of me after... well after what happened, this is the least I could do!" I smiled at her. I took out the square earrings and put them on. I smiled and stood up from my bed. I yawned and hugged my family.

"Thanks for a pretty good birthday." They smiled at me mischievously

"We're not done!" I sighed. Oh no...

Gemma and I stood in the kitchen, cleaning up after breakfast, cleaning up. We hummed along with the radio.

"Girls!" We stopped and slowly turned around and the high squeal. At the door stood a man { **? I am just gonna refer to him as a man, sorry if anyone disagrees** } with long beautiful red hair. His arms were open, Gemma and I faced each other.

"Grell~Sama!" We ran into his arms, smiling. Sebastian's head popped in from the door frame.

"Guess who's here?" Sebastian stared at Gemma, he sighed.

"Grell, the young master asked you here to talk, not to fraternize with our new maids.."

"Oh, Bassie, how you tease me!" I smiled. Bassie, huh, he was never gonna live that name down. "I have known these girls for like ever!"

"Grell, you're hair is looking great!"

We sat around the dining room table Sebastian was behind Ciel, Grell sitting across from them.

"We need you to give us as much information as you can about the Heart and the Lock family's." Ciel looked up at Gemma and I and twitched. "Take this seriously." We both look up, mid plait. We pouted.

"We asked if we could do his hair, and he said yes, I have no idea what your problem is!" Gemma's face lit up as she jabbed at my arm.

"Look at this plait it is so cool." I smiled. We finished Grell's hair as he gave ll the information he knew to Ciel.

"If you want information, why don't you ask the surviving heirs of both family's, they are sitting across from you?" Gemma and I smiled.

"Why didn't you ask us?"

"Because I saw how Annalise reacted yesterday, nd we wanted you two to have time... STOP WITH THE HAIR!" We looked over at him. We smiled.

"No!" Before I knew what was happening, Sebastian was inches away from my face, his hands gripping my wrist's. I blushed slightly I looked away, only for him to lift my head back up, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"Stop" I was about to say something but I quickly shut my mouth by the sound of Grell and Gemma squealing. I arched my neck and saw them fangirling and my blush increased. Sebastian lifted my neck back up and brought my face closer to his. He smiled. "You're cute when you're blushing!"

"Let me go!" He realised my wrist and I took a step back, my face still very heated. I turned to Gemma and Grell who looked like they were done fangirling. Grell didn't look that angry, though he had the biggest crush on Sebastian. The meeting continued as Gemma and I stood behind Ciel. It was long and boring. We hugged Grell goodbye.

"Goodbye, Grell~Same!" He smiled and jumped off into the distance. We waved until we couldn't see him. We returned inside and got to cleaning up. Sebastian came to us and told us Ciel's fiancée, Elizabeth Midford. I sighed and we went to the study. A girl stood in the centre of the room, her blonde hair in two pigtails, she was dressed in a pink dress. She turned around and saw just me, Gemma had run straight back the hall.

"Oh, my Ciel! I love this new maid, where is the other one? Aw well," She walked close to me. "Oh, my, your hair is beautiful, hey, have I met you before?"

"Not that I know of, My Lady..."

"Lady Lizzie will do, but I know I have seen you somewhere..." The door opened and Gemma walked in. Elizabeth's face dropped as she looked from Ciel to Gemma, Gemma was still wearing her uniform but Ciel couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. "Ciel! How dare you hire a maid like her!" She walked over to Gemma. "White is such a horrible colour." Gemma took the insult and turned to Ciel.

"Anything you need me to do, Master?"

"Can you clean the bottles over there?" He motioned with his fingers and Gemma began to clean them. Elizabeth was far from done.

"Her hair is horrible, white is such a bad colour, especially with brown tips, it's horrible." The glass Gemma was holding began to break. I grabbed Sebastian's tie, who was standing beside me,

"Prepare for this." The glass dropped and Gemma slowly turned around.

"I'm sorry, My Lady, but could you maybe take you irrelevant self somewhere else." She tilted her head and gave Elizabeth a shit eating smile that rivaled Sebastian's. "Come back and give out about my hair when yours doesn't look like a newborn did it." She paused for a moment. "Or when you and yourarrogant ass actually become relevant to this plotline."

* * *

 ***cue rap battle* ;')) I crack myself up! Anyway, watcha think? Good? Bad? Lemme know.  
Goodbye Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	12. Tɦɛ Biʀtɦɗɑy

**WELCOME BACK! And welcome to all my new followers and favoriters? (That a word?) I apologise for my grammar, but I am improving, anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Annalise's POV**

Elizabeth and Gemma continued staring at each other. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Gema stop!" Ciel's voice rang through the room. I could practically feel the knife go into Gemma's chest, she was really starting to get close to Ciel. She turned to him.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!" She stood still for a moment before storming out of the room. Elizabeth smiled looked down at me, but I avoided his gaze.

"She is right Ciel, you're gonna have to pick a side sooner or later." I walked over to the door but stopped before opening it. I turned around and met Ciel's eye. "Just make sure to pick the right one, Gemma's trust is like my own, nearly impossible to get, but so easy to break. Gemma is a good person, but every girl is cable of murder if you hurt her." I turned, giving a quick look at Sebastian before turned the handle and running down the hall after Gemma. Tears were falling down her face.

"Why do I love the people that hurt me?" I pulled her into a hug.

"I know, it's not fair, but if Ciel can't see what an amazing girl you are, then fuck him, he doesn't deserve you! Remember the promise I made you, I would never let anyone hurt you and live, even if I have to kill the queen herself, I will! That is what our family is built on. Love."

 **Sebastian's POV**

Something about what that girl said dug into me. What did she mean? Ughh, why was she so frustrating?! Why did I want to kiss her and throw her off a building at the same time?! Lady Elizbeth's grin seemed to annoy the Young Master.

"Thank you, Ciel!" He simply sighed.

"Look what you made me do!" He walked from behind his desk and to the door, followed closely by me. He opened the door and stopped when he stepped out. I stepped and saw the scene. Lady Gemma was crying, Lady Annalise was comforting her as best as she could, her eyes looked pained, I could feel how much this hurt her, seeing her best friends crying. Annalise raised her head then dropping again and whispering something in Gemma's ear, Gemma slowly turned around, she looked the Young Master in his eye, before running down the hall and pulling him into a hug. She, however, was not was I was looking at. It was Annalise. She was smiling and her eyes were shining. She looked beautiful. I walked over to her and simply looked at her. She met my gaze and I couldn't help but pull her closer, wrapping my arms around my waist. She was surprised for a moment before wrapping her arms around my waist. She smiled up at me. I bent my head down slightly, my lips grazing hers.

 **Annalise's POV**

When I felt his lips graze mine, my whole body felt as though lightning was striking through it. It made the butterfly's in my stomach look like nothing. I had never felt this way before. His lip touched mine, I ran my hand through his hair. After a moment he pulled away and I blushed, only because of the look Gemma was giving me. A loud crash was heard from the study nd Elizabeth walked out. She ran past all four of us and outside the door. I pulled myself away from Sebastian and ran after her. She ran to the carriage but stopped before getting in.

"Annie..." I stopped and simply watch as the carriage drove away. I was speechless.

"Annie?" I turned around and Alois and Claude standing behind me. Clause look surely pissed and Alois was deep in thought. "Only one person I know that has that nickname, and she is dead." He looked me up and down. He smiled. "Or maybe not..."

"Alois, is there a reason you're here, and harassing my maid at that?" Alois frowned.

"So you signed with the devil, what a shame." I smiled.

"No, I would never do that, sure the devil is standing right in front of me." I smiled at him and went and stood behind Ciel. The triplets and Hanna appeared behind Alois.

"Are you trying to beat me with only one demon?" Gemma and I smiled. I reached down and pulled out a black fan with red roses. Alois laughed but quickly shut up after I pulled ten sharp daggers from the handle of the fan. Gemma went into her pocket and pulled out a glasses case. Sh opened it and pulled out a small black scuba knife. She wiped her hand down and it turned into a long katana, the blade smooth and sharp. We got into ready position.

"Your demons aren't just fighting one demon, they are fighting two half-demons as well." The triplet, Hanna, and Claude gasped, they were scared. Our eyes flashed red. Sebastian smiled.

"Let's not waste our skills on these." Gemma and I looked at each other. We turned around and followed Ciel back to the manor. The five behind us stared, confused. The game is on.

 _ **...**_

"Girl's pay attention!" I sighed. I looked down at the maths books on the table in front of me.

"Why did we agree to this?" Gemma turned to me and shrugged her shoulders.

"It was either this or face Ms. Brook's rath, and I would prefer a demon to that woman." I groaned and copied down the fourteenth million example Sebastian had put up on the board. I was seriously going to shove that marker up his ass... it might suit the stick that was already shoved up there.

"Ok, class dismissed." I smiled and threw my books back into my bag and raced upstairs. I dropped my bag on the bed and ran back down to the music room. I admired all the beautiful instruments. Gemma walked in and smiled.

"Wanna play something?" I smiled, and nodding walked over to the piano and played a small up-tempo piece. It didn't require singing to I hummed the tune. I pressed the last few keys before looking back up at Gemma. The clock struck twelve on this particular Saturday. I walked over to the door.

"Yo, Sebastian, Ciel, were gonna go back home, we'll be back around 8 Monday! BYE!" We jumped out the window before they could protest. We made our way back to the school and rushed back up to the room. We barely had enough time to change before heading back out as La Mademoiselle Noir and La Mademoiselle Blanche. Chris came with us as Le Monsieur Gris. The three of us set off. We performed our job quickly and made it back home without being noticed. I collapsed on the bed.

"It's good to be home!" Alya walked and smiled and Gemma and I. I walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Missed you, little sis." She hugged me back.

"Missed you too, big sis!" I let her go and walked over to her bathroom and filled the bath and let my body relax among the bubbles and the hot water. I felt myself slipping into a sleep, but voice soon woke me up.

"Gemma? What's up?" She sighed at me,

"Go get some sleep." I got out and got into a pair of cotton shorts and pulled on a large top and went over to my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep. I dreamed where there was a place full of my enemy's and I felt so useless but then a man dressed all in black came and rescued. Personal note; Kill Sebastian in the morning.

* * *

 **I threw in a bit of fluff there, did you enjoy? Lemme** **know, please!**  
 **Goodbye Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	13. Tɦɛ Cɦɑiɳร Tɦɑt Biɳɗ Mɛ

**So, welcome back! I hope you are all enjoying this, thank you for reviews and favourites, ENJOY!**

* * *

I ran down the long halls of the school,

"Wait, Chris, Gem, cmon, we need to go.." I stopped. I slowly turned around. Claude stood behind me, smiling. I sighed.

"can we do this another time?"

"Of course, Lady Annalise Heart." I sighed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. That girl is dead, the girl that stands before you is very different." I turned back around and continued running down the long corridor, looking for my friends. I turned and a corner and the two of them stood, standing out the window, I walked up and stared. I gasped at the beautiful colours of the sky, I watched as the happy colours red and yellow faded into the sad colours of blue and purple. The two left after it got dark, but I did not. I stared at the moon.

"You need your sleep." A man's voice echoed through the hallways.

"You worry too much." I could feel the man grin softly.

"It's my job." It was my turn to smile.

"I know, dad."

 **Sebastian's POV**

I couldn't help but be surprised. Her father stood in front of her. But I guess that family really did have a knack for walking out from the grave. She turned around and ran into her dad's arms, smiling broadly. Not the same kind of smile she gave her friends or when she laughed. This was a different sort of smile. It was a mix of relief and love. For some reason, I felt as if I needed to impress this man. This girl had only come into my life little over a few days but was already such a huge pat of it, I was feeling emotions I never felt before, and it scared me. I was the crowned prince of hell yet I was falling for a lowly half-breed. No. I refuse to call her lowly or a half-breed. She was amazing in her own right. She cared deeply for others, she would kill a person if they so much as looked at her family wrong. She always had a laugh to give. When she thought the young master was sad she would say or do something to make him smile or laugh, even at the price of her pride. She was different fro other demons. They hid their emotions, but Annalise, she let her flow, they made her stronger. She learned from her mistakes and appreciated all she had, never taking a single thing for granted. This made her beautiful on not just the outside but on the inside as well.

"What are you up to, raven?" Of course, this idiot would ask that. I turned and gave him my shit eating smile.

"Making you annoyed of course, what else?" The spider twitched in annoyance. I turned back and the girl stood in front of me.

"You could have just talked to me, you don't have to hide in the shadows. Well, Claude you do. The very last thing I want to do is talk to you or see your face." I smirked at her. It was fun to see her beat down others, her sassiness was almost as good as my own. I think this girl will make an excellent maid, with her skills, maybe I won't have to do all the grubby work.

 **Annalise's POV**

Claude twitched in anger and I smiled. I felt good after seeing my dad, it had been quite a while. Too long. I turned around and made my way back to my bedroom, neither of them following me. I slowly pushed open the door and crept in, trying not to make a sound. I pulled on my black jumpsuit, I had exchanged a cotton one for leather, kind of like Catwoman. I pulled on my mask and my coat. I grabbed the guns and weapons I usually use from the box on my dressing table before neatly putting them in the many pockets of my jumpsuit. I made my way over to the window, giving one last look at the seven sleeping people, their duvets rising and falling as the breathed steadily, none of us asked for this, but this the straw we drew. I took a deep breath and jumped out the window. Landing on the ground before running past the gate and into the city. I climbed up a large building and ran along the rooftops. I felt the wind whip through my hair, the bun long since falling out, it ran rapidly around me, my eyes fixed on the many roofs and buildings in front of me as their blurred at the speed I was traveling at. I stopped and stared at my target. I stared and him, a little girl ran over. He picked her up and hugged her, the lady came out after the two smiling. This was his family. He was one of the few that didn't wait around for me to come, he spent his last days with the people he loved. The woman and the girl walked away. The man looked up and made eye contact with me, he knew I was there, he knew what I was there to do. He whispered something under his breath that made my pupils dilate,

"I don't fear you, the pain in your eyes is enough. Don't feel bad." I was a taken back. This man did not fear my name, he, understood it. I never realised I was crying till the drop formed a puddle. I wiped my eyes and regained my breathing. I lifted my hand, my eyes turned cold. The man smiled and me, he knew he his fate, as I knew mine.

I aimed my gun and shot. No hesitation. This was my life. Killing those who made one mistake. Even those that didn't. Working for those who were just spiteful, maybe even insane. These people... they had families, lives, they could have made or done something brillant, but... beacuse of me that would never happen, I am the reason for so much heartbreak, so much pain. But, I can't stop. I do not have a voice inside my head telling me that I shouldn't do this, telling me this was wrong. I haven't got a concious. I am the lady of darkness and death. I am La Mademoiselle Noir, the bringer of death and pain. The one whose name is feared. The one who will forever be hunted. I can't escape this path that has been forced upon me. I can't break free from the chains this world has placed on me.

"Ah, we meet again, La Mademoiselle Noir." Nothing could change that. But... maybe... just maybe... someone could...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, lemme know what you thought.**  
 **Goodbye Pixies**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	14. Tɦɛ Tɛɑʀร Tɦɑt Dʀѳwɳร

**So, how are you all?Good? Great. Please, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Dog, Raven, you're back." I turned to face them, my eyes had gone cold and I was ready for a fight. "Is it too selfish to ask for you to leave me alone?"

"You're the one killing nobles." This hurt me.

"You know I haven't killed half many nobles compared to all the middle-class people, but I suppose your precious Queen doesn't mind if non-important people go missing. Or when the people who stood against her are dead, it only matters in she needed them." I was shouting by the end. Ciel stared at me, extremely angry.

"Sebastian, kill her for her crimes against the Queen."

"Yes, My Lord" I simply stared.

"What makes you think I fear death?" They both stared at me. "The only reason I live is to protect those still here and honour those who have gone before me. That is what a dove does. Even if it involves killing, it is what I must do. Otherwise what kind of dove would I be..." Sebastian looked at me, a look I have never seen graced his face. Even Ciel had gotten over his anger. I stood there, avoiding eye contact with them. The silence was unbearable. "One chance... if I had one chance to redo things, to change my past and present, I would..." Tears welled up in my eyes. "But I can't. Demons don't live under the bed. They live inside of my head... but they are making their way outside, forcing their way through. When I fall, you'll know." Sebastian stepped forward. I remained in place.

"Who are you? Behind the mask." I looked up, my eyes locked with his.

"The same person I am without the mask. Someone lost, looking for a wy to escape all of this... but people like me... I fell in too deep... there is no escape..." I turned away from them. The moon was so bright. It left its reflection against te sea. I started to walk away before stopping and turning around. "Remember this, life is not a letter from the Queen, life is for the living, even if your soul is already gone." I turned back around and walked along the roofs, not turning back. Tears were falling down my face. I was past saving. We all were. Gemma and Mathew. Christopher and Gerald. Rome and Quinn. Alya and I. We are wondering souls. Not really accepted anywhere. But the only thing I really know is that, despite being broken, we live for each other, we mind each other and would never to anything to harm them. I would take every bullet in the world as long as Alya and the rest had a future.

"Wait." The voice rang out through the distance between us. I turned and Ciel stood behind me. "It's not over for you yet."

"It is-"

"-not. Life isn't over, for both of us." Sebastian extended his hand, I hesitated. Before turning around again.

"I promised myself I wouldn't let people in. I am not selfish but the demons are coming, sooner or later. And the fewer people in my life the better."

"No." I felt that voice reach me, it went into my soul. "You are not the victim type, La Mademoiselle, you are strong. Don't shut people out" The silence that greeted was louder than anything in my head. I wanted to turn around and tell them who I was, but... some part of me knew this could never happen. But I still have hope. I turned around, slowly. I stopped about half way through and anger took over my face. I could feel it.

"Where is the spider?" The looked confused at my sudden anger. "If I find out you had anything to do with what is going on, I will skin you both and your precious queen." I started running along the roofs, straight to the school, I didn't care if they were following me. I pushed open the large doors and raced up the stairs and down the halls. I reached the door and burst it open. Six bed started to stir as they stared at me, tears were falling down my face as I pulled off my mask and pulled on a top and leggings. I ran to Alya's bed and pulled the covers off. The bed was empty but there was a blood stain. I gasped and ran out of the room, crying. I ran along the halls, looking in every classroom. I ran outside nd saw Sebastian and Ciel standing there. I pushed past them and ran into the greenhouse. A scream escaped my lips once I walked inside. My sister lay on the floor, cuts and bruises all over her body, her red hair drenched in blood and sweat. I ran over and held her close. "Please... please.." Ciel ad Sebastian ran in with the rest of my family. Quinn ran up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. Tears were falling down her face. She looked into my eyes. I looked down and screamed. Tears poured from my face onto Alya. Her eyes slowly opened. She winced in pain as I felt such a relief. I cried so many tears. Rome ran over and hugged Alya. They were around the same age, a few months between them. They had been best friends for such a long time. I picked Alya and walked over to the door. "Tell the spider he made a wrong move and I will kill him and everyone he has ever help dear." I continued walking. Chris walked over and took Alya from me. I turned to face the two of them. I was covered in blood, sweat, and dirt. "If I find out you knew about this or was a part of this, I will murder you both and nott hink twice. You can stab me, shoot me, take away my life, but if you touch her future or a single hair on her head, I will murder you." I turned to a large tree where Claude was hiding. "You too, spider." I tunred and made my way back into the building. I felt a presence behind me and turned.

"We didn't know..." My expression didn't change. It was cold and unforgiving.

"Irrelevant." They gasped. "You are associated with that insolent spider, therefore, you become my enemy as well. You had my trust. You broke it. I will say this once more. My trust is nearly impossible to acquire but so easy to break. I only give one chance. You used yours now face the repercussions of your actions." I walked down the hall and up to our room.

"It wasn't Sebastian or Ciel, you know that." I turned and Cris pulled me into a hug. "You fell for the raven didn't you?" I nodded. "And Gemma the dog?" I nodded again. He smiled down at me. "It's ok, we'll find out soon if they share your feelings. Let's get some sleep." I nodded and we walked into the room. I pulled off my bloody clothes and left them to soak in the sink. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a top and jumped into my bed. It took a long time for me to fall asleep, the day's event kept replaying in my head. I didn't realise how tired I was till my eyes started to droop, and sleep pulled me into the darkness...

* * *

 **So watcha think? I think I am probably too good and writing sad or creepy scenes. How and I am thinking of making a Halloween and Christmas special, cause Christmas is awesome and Halloween too, but not really sure. Lemme know your thoughts and suggestions.  
Goodbye Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	15. Tɦɛ Figɦt Tɦɑt Cѳuʆɗ Dɛรtʀѳy Uร

**Welcome back! Sorry for the lack of chapters, my week is pretty hectic, I can't upload this weekend I'm gone away, but I'll try and upload twice more this week. But ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Annalise's POV**

The wind blew softly, not enough to bang against windows but enough to lift the leaves and blow them. I stood in a large green park, Ciel and Sebastian behind me, Tears were falling down my face, but my back was turned to them so they couldn't see.

"We had nothing to do with it, I promise." I wanted to turn around, but I didn't. Pain just seemed to greet me wherever I went. Eventually, I felt them move closer until they were right behind me. I turned slowly, my eyes bloodshot.

"I don't trust people. It's just something I learned I couldn't do. But despite all my should have known better, I trusted you two, I gave you my trust. It took my uncle six months to gain my trust, but it took you, six hours. I gave you both my trust, only to have it com back and bite me in the ass." I turned and ran away from them, I heard them calling my name but my owns sobs were getting too loud for me to hear. I didn't realise I knew where I was running till I got there. I stopped outside of the gate of the Trancy manor. Before I knew it I was thrown inside by the triplets. "WOULDN'T FUCKING KILL YA TO BE A BIT NICER!" I was greeted by silence throughout the manor. "WELL FUCK YOU THEN!" I took in my surroundings. "IS SOMEONE GONNA TELL WHY I AM FUCKING HERE IN FUCKING FIRST PLACE! THAT WOULD BE GREAT, NO RUSH THOUGH."

"It's very unladylike to scream in our fiancé's manor, Milady Heard." I hoped he could sense my anger. I slowly got to my feet, my back turned to him before slowly turning around.

"Claude, Alois, _dearest,_ I have one fuck left to give, my suggestion, DON'T FUCKInG WASTE IT! Why I only have, you ask? Well maybe, just maybe if you hadn't attacked my sister, I would have gotten some sleep instead of having to stay by her bedside all night as she slipped in and out of consciousness. So you better hope this is good." Alois smiled, which didn't exactly answer my question. He took a step forward and kept going until he was right in front of me.

"I can't believe I didn't recognise your eyes, dearest one, such a beautiful blue, it rivals the sky itself." I slapped his hand away and gritted my teeth.

"Thanks, but I am _not_ your ' _dearest one_ '. I do not, and will never, belong to you or anyone."

"Correction~" A voice rang out through the halls. Alois and Claude looked around, scanning for the source, my eyes never left the large window in the open sitting room. "You belong to me, my dear." The window smashed as Claude removed Alis from the area. I stood still, waiting for the strike, for the dagger or weapon of some sort. When nothing came I reached down to my boot nd pulled out a deep black fan, it had doves covering it. A person appeared behind me. "My darling-"

"No." I began to walk away, refusing anyone, why? "I don't give a fuck anymore." He appeared in front of me but I side stepped him. He grabbed my arm and I flung my fan, daggers flew from it. Catching him off guard it cut through his skull. Blood began to pour out as I stood in front of him, my nails black, my eyes red. I dove my hand through my torso and pulled out a demon blade. I dove said blade through the man's neck, removing his head in the process. "Try and resurrect yourself from that one, bastard." The arrival of Sebastian and Ciel made everything that much worse. My clothes were drenched in blood and Alois' face quite pale, even Claude looked shocked. I smiled.

"She told me about you two... pain in her ass? Yeah, that was it." I signalled to Alois and Claude, smiling hysterically. My face fell dead as my eyes shifted to Ciel and Sebastian. "Give her time, she just needs to calm dow, though, why do you two need her so much?" Ciel took a step forward.

"Because, she became a friend, someone worth fighting alongside, her and her friend Gemma." His eyes met mine as Sebastian nodded in agreement. "Why do you refer to your human side as her?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"She refers to me as she, so I just copied. But with every day, I feel us merging, and it's don't seem that bad anymore, I won't loose any power, I will get stronger, which is great. I guess it's only a matter of time..." I turned on my heel and made my way to the door. "Clean this place up, it looks a mess." I sashayed out the door and began to make my way home, I began to feel light headed. I felt my human form go back into control as I continued my path home. I mentally cringed at everything I had said.

"Please?" I shook my head.

"You have just be discharged from the hospital wing, you are not going anywhere other than your bed." She hung her head and walked over to her bed. She climbed in and I pulled out the storybook our mother used to read us.

 _Once upon a time..._

Her breath steadied and softened as Alaya began to drift into sleep, I made sure she was fully asleep before getting up and getting in my own bed, the other sleepily murmuring goodnight to each other. I felt my eye droop slowly to a close, pulling me into my dreams.

There was a loud knock on the door the next morning, walking us all from our peaceful slumbers. I groaned and sat up in the bed. Gemma through her book and the door, not wanting to be disturbed so early on a Sunday morning. The door opened and the principal walked in.

"I have a job for all of ya." We all shot up, confused, they only called us all when... when they were gonna kill someone important.

"Who?" The principal looked around the room, even Alya was watching intently, her pain had lessened overnight.

"Ciel Phantomhive." They other six stared from me to Gemma and me.

"We can't do that..." The principal looked over at me.

"I told you, you can't let your feelings affect the job." I hung my head.

"If one member of our family can't do it, then none of us can!" Quinn spoke up, everyone shook their head in agreement.

"Oh, I see how it is, I'll just send her in!" We all gasped.

"No, not her, she'll tear them to shreds!" "She'll go, full Pyromaniac on them!" "The police already know her patterns, we'll all get found out for sure."

"Well then maybe you all should go instead," I growled and him.

"We told you no."

"Her it is then." He left without another word. The room was silent as we looked at each other.

"What are we gonna do?" Alya looked around the room, hoping to get an answer. I was speechless. When had he turned so cruel?

"I don't know..."

"It's obvious!" I looked over at Quinn. "We save them!" I looked at her, surprised. She jumped out of bed. "We save them as The Doves!" I smiled weakly. The others stood up and began to get into their costumes. Tears were streaming down my face, Gemma's too. They all smiled at us,

"If you trust them, then we do too!" Gemma and I stood up and we all did a quick group hug before rushing around to get ready. I pulled on my suit and opened the window. We all climbed out and began to run to the manor when we arrived it was peaceful. We ran up to the door and pushed it open. Sebastian stood at the door, prepared for a fight.

"Get Ciel ou of her as quickly as possible." I looked down the hall, smoke was coming from further down the hall. I looked at Chris and Gemma. They nodded and ran down the hall.

"What in name of hell are you talking about?" I looked Sebastian in the eye, a strange tingling feeling appeared in my stomach.

"An assassin from our school is here to kill Ciel, the principal offered the job to us, but we refused. So he sent in her..."

"Who's her?"

"Anna Scott. She is an extreme Pyromaniac. She doesn't believe in being careful, the police are already on her tail."

"How can we trust you?" Gemma and Chris came back down the hall, both hacking coughing. Ciel had a mask over his face.

"Blanche and Gris could have taken the mask for themselves but gave it to Ciel instead. But if you still don't believe us." The other walked behind me, "3...2...1" WE all let our masks fall. They both gasped and out appearances. "You know of us all but you don't know us." I turned behind me. "Le Monsieur Gris, who is Christopher Holmes, La Monsieur Brun, or Gerald Grey. Le Monsieur Bleau, or Mathew Locks, Gem's older brother. La Mademoiselle Noisette, or Quinn Gold, her little sister, La Mademoiselle Violet, or Rome Gold. La Mademoiselle Rouge, or Alya Heart, my little sister. And La Mademoiselle Blanche, Gemma Locks. And me, La Mademoiselle Noir, Annalise Heart." Tears were falling down my face. "I'm sorry." Sebastian took a step forward as I waited for fort the attack. Instead, my head was lifted and before I could talk, his lips found their ay to mine and he pulled me close. The people around me seemed to disappear and it felt like just us two. He lifted his head and stared into my eyes. I smiled. And when I arched my neck., Gemma's forehead rested against Ciel's and their hands were interlocked. "They grow up so fast!" Sebastian chuckled. I smiled and my hand wove through his.

"No fair, I feel left out." I stiffened. I knew that voice. And it wasn't one of us.

"Anna Scott, welcome, know we won't hold back, if you die, not out fault. She appeared from the shadows, Claude, Hannah and the triplets beside her. I felt a fear when I saw all of them. Sebastian clutched my hand tighter. I took a deep breath. "Rome, Alya, take Ciel as far away from her as possible. Quinn, Mathew, defense four, Gerald, Chris, attack seven. Gemm, you and I will take tackted four. The seven of them nodded, I looked up at Sebastian. "Are you ready?" He nodded. He placed his hands down my neck and pulled out the long sword. I coughed. He apoligised and the seven of us readied for an attack. "If one of us falls, we leave. Ya'll better know where. Sebastian Follow me, if that happens." He nodded. "LET'S PROTECT THOSE WE CARE ABOUT, DOVES ATTACK!"

* * *

 **So watcha think? Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
Goodbye Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	16. Tɦɛ Vѳw

**Welcome back, Pixies! Let's get into this, I will not be uploading a new chapter of either of the other two, I will explain when the next chapter comes out. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Annalise's POV**

The starting was intense. If looks could fucking kill...

"I'm sorry, but we cannot let Ciel Phantomhive go so easily."

"On a first name basis already? Be careful, you're blushing!" She gritted her teeth as I gave her a shit eating smile. She sighed and ran straight for Ciel as Claude and the triplets came after us, Hannah stood back. One of the triplets came for me with... a barrel? I set fire to the barrel, causing them to look at me confused, even Anna stared at me, there was a brief pause before she felt my knee come in contact with her stomach. My eyes glowed fuschia as my elbow hit her chin, sending her flying across the room. With demon speed, I roundhoused kicked her head. She fell with a thud, her face covered in blood and sweat. I charged at the triplets, they stopped and looked at me. Claude threw a spider web that was aimed for Alya but Rome blocked it. Anna stood up and ran straight for Ciel, only to be blown in the other direction by extreme wind by Alya.

"What the fuck are you two?" Her voice rang out as I continued my battle with the triplets.

"I am a half demon, that parts true, but I am not exactly half human. Ever heard of a mage?" Claude looked up at me, him and Sebastian had abanded their fight to stare at me, the whole room was silent. "Mother was a mage, father a demon. Makes for very confusing birds and the bees talk, am I right?" Hannah stared at me, a smile on her lips, I didn't like it, every inch of my body told me to run, but I couldn't abandon Ciel and Sebastian. "A mage, if you didn't know, is alike a witch but different, witches are summoned for evil and spreading mischief, we clean up the mess, minimize the damage. We are more powerful of course." I sent Hannah a smile just as sickly sweet back. I was about to jump off, but a sharp object made it's way through my lower stomach. I covered my mouth and coughed, blood dripping from my hand. I heard Claude sick twisted laugh behind me as I hovered between life and death. I felt Sebastian's hands hold my shoulders to keep me upright. The room fell silent as I heard Alya scream. Claude's face appeared in front of me.

"How are you still alive?" It was my turn to laugh, causing the whole room to stare at me. I reached down at the tip of the sword and pulled the rest through my body. I threw the bloodied sword down the hall.

"Did you really think your little toy would kill me? Please!" Sebastian's eyes met mine as he hugged me.

"Don't scare me like that, please?" I hugged back. He leaned into my ear. " _I can't let anyone hurt my mate_ " I seemed to be loose control of my body as my eyes widened.

"How do you know?"

"Your voice, when I heard you sing, I felt I knew that voice... but the voice modifier threw me off, until today." I nodded trying to make sense of things. "We can talk about this later..." I nodded again. I let him go and walked back over to Alya, she opened her bag and pulled out a different top. I pulled over my top as I felt the whole room avert their gaze.

"What?" I pulled on my top. I dodged the gold knives that were being thrown as I raced up the stairs. I burst into the other three servants room. "Intruders... downstair... trying to... kill... Ciel... gah... why so... many... damn... stairs!" I screamed through pants. The three nodded as I ran to my own room, Gemma appeared along with Claude and Sebastian. We look at each other before pulling off the corners of the carpet to reveals thousands of blades and guns, bombs etc. Sebastian stared at the two of us.

"Cád?" He looked at me slightly confused. "Cád ba mhaith léat?"

"A, you're not talking English again..."

"Opps, tá brón orm. Shit, I'm doing again right?" Gemma nodded. I sighed and looked down at the weapons below me.

"Has that always been there?"

"Yea... don't you have one?" Sebastian and Claude shook their heads. "It's quite handy." I picked up a small golden blade. I looked down at it before throwing it. Claude dodged it and smiled. His smile was only shared by the one on my own face. A scream echoed throughout the hallsClaudeuade looked at me. "Quickly, your masters calling!" He threw all sorts of things at me. Even a chair. Yes, a chair. I dodged all of them and soon he was pressed up against a wall, a demon sword by his neck, I smiled. "One wrong move and things will end quickly, ok?" He glared at me, eyes glowing fuschia, the exact same as mine. My nails turned black.

"What the fuck are you gonna do?" Anna's voice rang through the hall as I moved my head over. Then it was my scream and cry's that were heard as she dragged my very hurt sister and Rome behind her. Sebastian stared at the two girls and it was then that I noticed Gemma was nowhere to be found.

"Ciel was never my target. You and your precious family are." Her smile was sickly sweet. My knees buckled as I fell to the ground, tears streaming down my face, fire racing through my veins. "I won't rest-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"What did you say to me?"

"You fucking heard me!" Fire, water, earth and air started to dance along the room, blocking all exits. Sebastian stared as the room seemed to disappear. I felt the flames separate as Hannah walked through.

"It really is you, little Annalise. I've been searching for you for years. Surely you couldn't have forgotten me."

"Never you bitch. She would never forget you..." Pictures and memories came flooding back into my mind.

* * *

 **Dream/Memory [Narrators POV]**

* * *

 _"Daddy! Daddy! When we get home, can we have Ice cream?!" The man laughed and nodded his head._

 _"Of course, little one, anything you want on your birthday, My Little Lady Annaliese." The girl smiled brightly up at her father, her younger sister curled up on her lap. Her older brother laughed at her delight._

 _"Your so cute, little Liza." The girl beamed up at him and lay her head on his shoulder. The woman across from them smiled as she stared at her three step children, they were so warm and caring to her, despite their nature. The demon nature they all shared. The carriage came to a close and the screams were heard, causing the man to stare out the window. His face turned white along with his second wife beside him as they stared at the burning mansion before they're eyes. Th five exited the car, looking for the culprit. A woman came out from behind the tree. Her long lilac hair blowing in the wind. Her purple and white uniform dancing through the wind. Her cold eyes set on the family before her_

 _"Ah~ you're here."_

 _"Who the hell are you and why are you here?"_

 _"My master has been so considerate to your family, even offering your daughter, Annalise, a place in his mansion. But he has grown angry, and he intends to take the maiden, by all means possible."_

 _"Over my dead body." The little boy stood protectively over his little sisters, protecting them from harm._

 _"If that's what you wish." The woman straight for the boy but was blocked by the father. A high pitched scream echoed throughout the large wooded area. A young girl, an older boy, a mother and a father stared in horror as the young boy fell to his knees. A demon sword through the stomach. The woman smiled as the young girl ran to her older brother. Her blue eyes filling with tears._

 _"Brother... please open our eyes... please... do it for me... open them for Liza..."_

 _"He's dead, little girl." A man dressed in all black appeared from the dark shadows of the forest. "Crying won't save him." He adjusted his spectacles as the two family's stared at him, tears falling down their faces._

 _"Claude, nice of you to join" The two nodded at each other._

 _"Hannah, we know our plan."_

 _The day fell to night as four more bodies lay on the ground. Gemma's eyes could cry no more, nor Mathew, or Annalise or little Alya. The saw as their parents and brother were killed so cruelly by demons._

 _"Why... what did I do...?" The one by the name of Hannah walked ver and looked at the last three beside the girl._

 _"Should we bother killing these pests?" Claude nodded._

 _"Master said everyone, except her that is."_

 _"No..."_

 _"Mumblinisn'tnt very lady like." It was like a fire burned within her like a bomb had been set, and it was ticking... waiting for the right moment... bad it had found it! The wind began to dry u and the flames seemed t stop burning the house. The lake nearby began to smash against the bank with such force and the trees swayed furiously._

 _"You... I won't let you kill my family!"_

 _The two demons lay dazed on the floor as the girl walked away, hand in hand with her family_

 _It was that day she made a vow._

 _She would never let anyone hurt her family_

 _Until death due them part._

* * *

 **End of Flashback [ Annalise's POV]**

* * *

"No... I won't let you into my mind! No..." Hannah laughed as I screamed. The pounding in my head never stopped. It flowed through my body as I fell to the floor. I felt Sebastian holding me. Helping me stand. God, I fucking fell in love with him, didn't I? Hannah laughed again, it was twisted and sick. Cruel. She turned her head and looked down at my little sister. Pulling out a different sword from before, she went to drive it into Alya. Screams were heard. Tears were shed. I didn't realize they were mine until I noticed the redness of the carpet. Sebastian looked down at me as he picked up my left hand. Staring at my palm he pressed his lips against it. Relief began to flow through my body and I realized what he was doing. The kiss of life. A demon who kisses his mates mark will be healed of all injuries. I think. The room returned to normal as Hannah and Claude began to grow angry.

"You hurt my mate..." A deadly shadow grew around him. "Stay down my dear, I will not have you injured more." His eyes moved from one demon to another. "Which shall I burn first?"

"Why not both at the same time?" Gemma appeared beside him as Alay crawled over to me, Rome behind her. Quinn, Mathew, Gerald and Mathew appeared from the door frame. Each of their eyes growing a fuschia. Their red marks glowing red and on display in the dark.

"The triplets met their demise, your turn." My laughed echoed the room as Hannah and Claude looked at me. Both of them seemed confused. Sebastian smiling at me. I began to stand up, Alta and Rome too. With my injuries gone I started head on to my enemies.

"Tag you're it." The stared at me as the horror of their situation began to sink in. "The Game is most defiantly **on**."

* * *

 _Irish translation;_ Cád; **What.** Cád ba mhaith léat?; **What do you want?/What is it?** Tá brón orm; **Sorry**

* * *

 **Watch think? Good? Bad? Lemme know. As always thank you very mush for reading, love you all.  
Goodbye Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	17. Tɦɛ Eɳɗ oԲ Tɦɛ Bɑttʆɛ

**Welcome back! Let's get straight into it, shall we? ENJOY!**

* * *

Claude never broke eye contact with me. He hoped to intimidate me but I simply smiled. A laugh echoed the hallway. I froze before turning my head to face the open door. Two screams rang out through the room and into the hall. It took me a minute to realize one was my own. Pain flooded through my body, it burned my veins and tore through my skin. A sick laugh was heard from the doorway once more. Sebastian looked down at me as I screamed. He bent down and tried to find the source of the pain. He rolled down my left sock and his hand brushed over my mark. It was glowing a violent red and blood was dripping from it, down my leg. Sebastian turned his head to the doorway, his eyes were fuchsia as he stared at the figure in the doorway. Suddenly, the person was pushed out of the door as a man walked in, wearing a long brown cloak, the collar reached past his chin. He walked over to me and placed his own hand on my mark. Sebastian stared at him, protective if me. The pain lessened when he placed his hand down and my screams stopped. The second scream had stopped but a few moments before my own screams. The man smiled down at me.

"Thanks... Dad" Sebastian's eyes met mine and then my Dads.

"But..." Claude's voice rang through the room as he stood up and looked over at my dad. "I killed you!" Father only laughed.

"You can't kill the unkillable, yes you weakened my considerably but you failed to kill me." Father's face changed from happy to angry in a split second. "But you did kill my only son and second wife, as well as forcing my two daughters to flee. That, _spider_ , is unforgivable. Not only did you kill and endanger my family, you attacked and killed close friends of mine and my family's." He stood up and walked over to Claude. "If I killed you right now, I wouldn't care, but you see, I have a bad habit of killing people in one blow, but my daughters, they luckily don't share that habit." He turned back to Alay and I. "Tear him to shreds." I stood up.

"Of course."

Claude lunged as I pulled out all sorts of weapons. The other six took care of Hannah as Alya and I went after Claude. Claude's fist came from all angles but they were perfectly blocked by me. He lunged at Alya who blew him away before she pounced on him, clawing at his face with her nails. He gritted his teeth at us. He picked up the demon sword and ran for me. He lifted the sword and swung. It cut through my stomach. I smiled before my wound healed itself. He cursed under his breath.

"How do I kill you?!"

"You're asking me like I'm gonna tell you. Wow, you're more of an idiot than I thought." Hannah laughed as she took a step towards us. Her warm blue eyes met my icy cold orbs. Her eyes never fell from mine as Claude looked from the two of us. Alya took my hand, I looked into her dark blue eyes. I nodded my head as we returned our gaze to the Claude and Hannah. The room seemed to stand still as Alya and I closed our eyes.

 **Narrater's POV**

The two girls closed their eyes and the other nine people in the room stared confused at them. A white light began to emanate from the two girls as the three demons sensed the extreme measures of power coming from the three girls. Suddenly, both their hairs glowed white and they opened their once blue eyes to reveal a beautiful gold, more beautiful and mysterious than Claude's. They both raised their free hands and their gazes locked with Claude and Hannah.

"TAKE COVER!" Gemma's voice rang out through the room to her family as she pulled Sebastian and Ciel to the ground.

"We are the sister of the elements." Their voices spoke in unison. "We are here to banish our enemies to the depths of the unknown, forcing them to leave this world." The room began to glow and the walls faded into white. "WE CALL UPON THE FOUR ELEMENTS TO ANISH THOSE WHO HAVE HRT US." Their fingers pointed accusingly at Hannah and Claude, who were looking extremely fearful and confused. "Hannah Annafellows and Claude Faustus, who force you to leave this world and when we choose you shall return." A bright light came from the girls' hands. The wind shattered the windows and fastened around the two demons. Fire crawled up their body as they screamed in pain. Water covered their heads as they tried to breathe. Earth tangled them to their places as they tried to break free. "May you face the same pain we did!" The two girls screamed, never letting go of each other's hand. "Now, leave this world and face our sins alone." The whole room grew too bright or anything to be seen.

"Quickly close your eyes!" Sebastian covered his young master's eyes and closed his own. The light faded and they opened their eyes to find the two sisters returning to their past appearance. Their eyes locked before they fell to the ground, losing consciousness. Sebastian reached out and grabbed Annalise and Rome caught Alya. Gemma looked around the room before smiling weakly.

"Is it over?" Anna appeared through the door.

"Never!" She was only greeted by Annalise's foot in her face, kicking her through the whole house and deep into the garden.

"It would appear it finally is." She laughed at their shocked faces. "What? You really think would miss the opportunity to beat the shit into her. Now!" She clapped her hands together. "I'm starving, so?" She walked over to Sebastian, pulling down his tie so his face was directly above hers. "Whats for dinner?" he smiled and dipped his head as their lips touched. Gemma gave a squel and Cile looked over at her. She looked over to him before running over at giving him a huge, knocking him to the ground. For a moment,he wavered awkwardly before embracing her.

* * *

 **Well, thank you for reading! I may not be able to upload for a while, my computer is sorta broken and I need to get it fixed, sorry.  
Goodbye Pixies, I'll upload when I can.**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	18. Tɦɛ Guɛรt

**Welcome back! How are all of ye? Good? Bad? Lemme know what you are thinking about the story so far if you thought it was finished, you in for one hell of a surprise :'))**

* * *

The sun slowly began to rise as Sebastian entered our room. He pulled back the curtains as I groaned and covered my eyes with my hair. A hand brushed away my hair as I slowly opened. He smiled down at me before bending down, letting his lips gently touch my forehead, he went to get up but I pulled him down at his lips touched mine, sending sparks through my body. I loosened my grip on him as he smiled warmly at me.

"Can you two take that somewhere else?"

"Shut up Gemma."

* * *

 **Narrator's** **POV**

 _'A butler's day begins early.'_

Sebastian pulled out a pair of crisp white gloves from his pocket before putting the on.

 _'He must begin his work before anyone else, ironing his master's newspaper and preparing the morning tea.'_

Sebastian reached for the pot of boiling water only to find it missing. He turned around to find Annalise preparing the tea, holding the metal pot. Her head was slightly tilted, showing a scarce area of her pale white neck. Sebastian moved closer to her, soundlessly, before placing his lips on her smooth white skin. She almost dropped the metal pot in surprise. She turned around and placed the pot back on the counter before wrapping her arms around his neck. Sebastian pulled her waist closer before hugging her back.

 _'Of course, a demon must make time for his mate. No exceptions.'_

Sebastian smiled at the sleepy girl as she pushed herself up on the counter, rubbing her eyes and yawning softly.

"You are adorable in the morning."

"Shut up," Sebastian smirked as he took the tea and newspaper and placed them on the silver trolley, he flashed a quick look at the girl as she began to gather bowls and ingredients for the servant's breakfast. "I won't burn the place down," He smiled. "Now go! Ciel is fussy in the morning." He proceeded down the corridor to his master's room.

 _'A butler does his utmost to make sure of the comfort of his master everyday'_

Sebastian knocked gently on the door before slowly creaking the door open. He turned and found the two half demons behind him.

"Gemma dragged me up here." He smiled warmly at the two girls. He stepped into the room before walking to the curtains and opening them. Light flooded into the room. Ciel stirred as the two girls entered the room. Gemma poured him his morning tea.

"Ciel, darling, it is time to get up." Annalise was staring at the palm left palm, not paying attention to her surroundings. Sebastian handed the newspaper to his master as Gemma took out the outfit her and Annalise had picked out last night.

"Annalise, you come up every morning but do nothing." The girls head shot up, waking up from her daydream before the shocked expression fell away to a scowl.

"The tell Gemma to let me stay in the kitchen." Ciel chuckled as Gemma threw a look at the girl, only to be matched by one far more dangerous. Gemma quickly averted her gaze back to Ciel. Sebastian walked behind the girl as Ciel read the newspaper and chatted to Gemma.

"Whats up?" Annalise unclenched her left hand showed the demon her palm. His expression changed to surprise as he noticed his own mark resting on her palm. He smiled before gently kissed the girls cheek.

"Well, it looks like your mine!" She smiled as he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. Ciel coughed. Sebastian removed his arms from her waist and the two girls left the room.

Another day, another chapter to begin.

* * *

 **Annalise's POV**

The four servants sat down at the table as I served the pancakes to them, before handing Gemma her plate. I got started on Ciel's breakfast, before placing it down on the tray. Sebastian entered the kitchen. He walked over before placing to white gloves in front of me. I smiled before placing them on my hands, concealing his mark on my left hand. His left the room with the master's breakfast and tea. Meyrin stood up, before collecting the other plates and walking over to sink before cleaning up. The five of us made our way up to the dining room. We scrambled into place as Ciel stepped through the door. We stood quietly behind Ciel as he had his breakfast. Ciel stood from his seat. Gemma and I followed Ciel and Sebastian out of the room.

"I must say I am not looking forward to it."

"I wouldn't be either." Ciel looked over at me. "That woman is seriously scary, plus she isn't really that good at dancing."

"How did you know I was talking about the lesson and not the meeting?"

"Because, you are quite rubbish at dancing, Ciel, dearest." Gemma placed her hand on his shoulder after she spoke.

"Let's hope he doesn't make a fool of himself at the queen's ball next month."

"Don't be snide." I chuckled.

"Talking to a wall, Ciel, talking to a wall." He looked over at me confused.

"An arrogant wall at that."

"Now Gemma, don't be rude." Gemma pulled a face at me.

"It will go on as planned." Ciel sighed.

"You three keep ganging up on me."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Gemma and Sebastian smirked beside me.

"Never, my Lord." We said in unison. Ciel entered the ballroom, me by his side as Gemma and Sebastian walked off, attending to the tasks that today held.

"One, two, three! One, two, three!" The old woman sighed as Ciel moved awkwardly to the woman's beat. "You are still very jerky, My lord. A little more grace please."

Ciel stared at me helplessly. I smiled and stood beside him.

"The gentlemen always places his hand on the lady's waist, and she always placed her hand on his shoulder." He placed his hand awkwardly at my waist. "A waltz is quite simple and only requires four steps." He looked at me, we were about the same height, around 5'6 or 7. "Right foot to the side, back, forward and left foot to the side." He nodded as he fumbled through the first couple times. "Have confidence in yourself. Confidence is key." He nodded and within ten minutes he was moving more gracefully. The teacher looked at the two of us, shocked.

"Tell me, maid." I resisted the urge to slap the smug look off the woman's face. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"My Grandmother was very hellbent on raising me like a proper lady, I had all sorts of lessons. Her dying wish was for me to continue these lessons." The woman nodded.

"Anyway, I think you have taught the lord enough, surely you have more work to do."

"Of course, Madam." I bowed low before leaving the room, my temper rising at her words. The annoying thing was, she used to be my teacher. I walked into the kitchen just as Sebastian lined up the three of them, he turned to me before kissing me cheek gently. Sebastian turned back to the trio.

"MeyRin." She looked fearfully up at the demon. "I need you to attend and launder all the sheets. Make sure they are cleaned." The maid nodded.

"Yes, Sir!" MeyRin saluted.

"Finny." Finn jumped at his name. "I need you to attend to the greenhouse. Try not to kill anything."

"Right!" Finn responded enthusiastically.

"Baldroy." His face turned slightly sour and the mention of his full name. "Please, prepare some bread dough" Bard smiled.

"Leave it to the chef."

"Tanaka... well you are alright, just do what you usually do."

"Ho, ho, ho!"

"We have a guest tonight so everything must be perfect!" Bard's face lightened.

"Then, as the chef, I will-"

"You three will remain out of sight!"

"C'mon, Sebastian, they can hep us out, look I'll help Bard, more supervision, make sure he doesn't blow anything up. Gemma can help MeyRin with the laundry and-"

"What off Finny, your plan just doesn't-"

"Let me finish, a friend of mine can help Finny!"

"Who?" I smirked mischievously. I whistled as the door burst open. In the doorway stood a panting Alya. She walked over to me before hitting my arm softly.

"I was asleep."

"Lies." The trio stood confused, staring at Alya. "MeyRin, Finny, Bard, meet my little sister Alya." The all shook her hand and welcomed her warmly.

"Now I see why you dyed the ends of your hair red." I smiled.

"That, Finny, is actually natural, as is Alya's." They were shocked. Sebastian coughed, breaking the conversation. Everyone remained quiet for a moment.

"Well, off you go you three." The three of them scrambled off to their stations.

"Wow, do you have to scare them so much?" Sebastian smirked. "Or do you enjoy it?"

"I tell them what to do, if they get scared, that is not my problem."

"Cmon, let's go, I'll stick on the kettle."

Ciel looked over at the pile of paper on his desk.

"I want something sweet."

"You'll spoil your appetite for dinner, dear." Gemma placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him reassuringly.

"I want something sweet now!" I sighed and placed a hot chocolate down in front of him with roasted nuts.

"This will have to do, my lord." Sebastian bowed low and left the room with Gemma. When I was sure they were gone I placed, a small fairy cake on Ciel's desk. I smiled and headed for the door.

"Wait!" I turned back around. "Sit."

"Very impersonal are we today, Seal?" He scowled at his nickname.

"You mentioned your grandmother earlier, I don't really remember her."

"Well, that's because I removed most of your memory's of me and Gemma." He looked at me over the desk, shocked, his mouth hitting the floor. "You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that."

"How?"

"Are you really asking that question?"

"Well, I guess..."

"I grew up with my grandmother. She lived with us because she always had health problems. She never got a good education and was always sure Alya and I did, she was hell bent on us having the brightest futures we could. She was Mama's mother. She always liked my Father. She thought he was good for my Mother, even though he was a demon. She convinced my parents to get me and my sister lessons in the all the arts - singing, dancing, music, drama, etc. She was also hellbent on getting Alya and me into all sorts of activities, outdoor and indoor- hiking, swimming, water sports, hockey, basketball, etc. She passed away shortly before I turned nine. It was really heartbreaking, he dying wish like I said before, was for me and my sister to continue out education in all fields. My Grandmother has been and always will be my Role Model. She is one of the most important people in my life and she has the highest respect from both me and Alya. She is our hero, even though she is not here with us." Ciel remained silent for a moment before his lips created a small smile.

"She used to bake Elizabeth and myself cookies whenever we went to visit. She was so proud of you and Alya for everything you did." Tears fell down my face as I smiled at the boy in front of me.

"She loved your parents." Tears were falling heavily d and steadily down my face at this stage. "And she loved you, she loved your smile." The door opened as Sebastian walked in. He took a moment to register the situation. He was by my side before I could even blink.

"Are you ok, darling, did the Young Master hurt you." I shook my head.

"Nothing like that, I was just..."

"We were just discussing old ties." Sebastian pulled out his tissue and wiped down my face.

"I apologise for accusing you, My Lord."

"I know how it looks." I stood from my seat before bowing to Ciel.

"I should go." I stood up and left the room. Sebastian appeared beside me but we both walked in silence. Sebastian opened his mouth but I quickly made my way down to the kitchen to carry out my tasks for the day. Play babysitter to Bard.

"Hallo, hallo, hallo."

"Hey, Bard." I plastered a smile on my face. "Let's make the most amazing dinner ever!" We both raised out fist into the air at my words before cracking down on dinner.

* * *

 **Narrater's POV**

Meanwhile, in the darkness, a carriage slowly approached the Phantohive Manor. Lau and Ran-Mao sat opposite Sir Cedric Brandal. Brandal appeared to be in a sort of trance, not paying attention to the situation before him.

"It is almost time, are you ready, Lord Brandel?" Brandel simply chuckled. Lau frowned slightly. "What is is?"

"Yes, That'll work quite well," Brandel answered. "I will win today! Even if I am against Lord Phantomhive himself!" Lau's frown disappeared into a smile.

"I doubt there is a need to get worked up." Brandel chuckled again.

"You are right..."

"But, if you let your guard down you may get bitten." Lau stared out the window as the carriage approached the manor, it's beauty in full view. "I am quite looking forward to the events of this evening, My Lord."

* * *

 **Annaliese's POV**

The carriage pulled into the driveway as I plastered a warming smiled into my face. Gemma stood to my side, the trio and Tanaka beside her. We stood a few paces behind Ciel and Sebastian. Lau and Ran-Mao exited the carriage, followed by who I assume, was Lord Brandel of the Brandel tea company. Ciel greeted his guests.

"Welcome to the manor. I am Ciel Phantomhive, the current head of the Phantomhive name."Brandel bowed before shaking Ciel's hand.

"I am Cedric Brandal. Pleasure to meet you." Gemma and I watched quietly from afar.

"I never imagined you to be so young, My Lord." Lau laughed from behind the Brandel.

"I told you there was nothing to be worried about, he is small and cute." Lau received a death glare from the sixteen-year-old before Ciel composed himself. "I'd be more afraid of the staff." I remained silent as I felt Brandel's eyes on me. The lingered longer than necessary before he turned his gaze back to Ciel.

"I have had dinner prepared for us." Ciel gestured to the inside of the manor. "In here, please."

* * *

Sebastian opened the bottle of champagne and began to show off by pouring it into the pyramid of glasses. The gold off the champagne glistened against the chandelier. Brandel clapped his hands.

"How lovely!" Ciel smirked as Gemma and I stood to the left of the pyramid, not saying a word, just observing.

"I believed just setting it all out would prove very boring." MeyRin came rushing into the room, as Gemma and I exchange quick looks of fright.

"Good evening, I have brought the hou d'oeuvres." She shakily made her way over to the table before tripping over her own laces, she fell to the ground knocking the pyramid in the process. Gemma and I sprang to action, catching glasses, not letting a drop fall to the ground before placing the cups neatly into smaller pyramids on the table. Sebastian caught the champagne bottle as I caught the plate of hou d'oeuvres.

"What just happened?" Brandel blinked in shock of the sudden change.

"Pardon us. The wine was on the bubbly side so we gave it a nice decanting." Brandel's eyes lingered on me once more.

"Please have a seat and we shall bring it to you." Sebastian gestured to the large dining table. Ciel led the way, Ran-Mao and Lau not far behind him.

"My goodness, you three would do well in an acrobatics routine." Gemma and I remained silent at his words.

"Us? You jest." A smirk spread across his face. "You see I am simply one Hell of a Butler."

* * *

Over dinner, Brandel became quite an ass kisser, complementing everything.

"I do say the manor is quite beautiful seeing as it was in ashes only about two years ago." Ciel sighed at his plate.

"This makes for very boring dinner conversation, let us get straight down to business." Brandel was taken back by Ciel's attitude but soon regained his composure.

"I'd like our companies to work together, by selling Funtom products, children all over Europe will flock to come," Ciel smirked.

"Well, children are better at judging things than most adults give them credit."

"Seeing you makes me more convinced, My Lord. Children are the key to any success, I see that is how your company is as successful as it is." I glared at his back and he squirmed uncomfortably.

"Are you calling me a child?!"

"N-No o-of course not!" Ciel's smirk grew as the man stammered an excuse.

"I am only kidding!" Brandel laughed weakly.

"You are wicked, Lord Phantomhive." He arched his neck and his gaze fell on Gemma and I once more. "Can those two speak or not?" Ciel almost cut through his plate with his knife and fork.

"They have not been spoken do, so there is no need for them to speak!" We remained silent, watching the events unfold.

* * *

Time crawled on, and eventually, the guest's prepared to retire, with only the desert left to be served. Lau stood in the bathroom, washing his hands when Brandel came in, muttering something under his breath, clearly distracted again. I watch quietly from the window, invisible to the two men inside.

"Damn brat..." Brandel spat. "If there is one thing I hate, it's a cocky bastard!" He turned to Lau. "Is he really the Queen's Guard dog?" Lau nodded his head.

"He is indeed, why do you ask?"

"A ruthless hunters to those who oppose him, known as 'The Queen's Guard Dog,' 'The King Of The Underworld!' and 'A Vicous Nobleman." He practically spat his words, He lit his cigarette, engulfing the room in a thick cloud of smoke almost instantly. "A bunch of impressive nicknames. I could import weapons so easily through tea trading routes, but no port will let me unload them in fear of the Queen's Guard Dog!" He drew a puff from his cigarette, Lau coughed gently, implying for the man to open the window before inhaling again. He was ignored by Brandel who was deep in thought. "Are you sure that they don't just accept all this? They never say what happens to those who cross him. I'd say it's all fake." Lau narrowed his eyes at the man.

"What are you planning, exactly?" Brandel smiled.

"At eight o'clock tonight-" A thought flashed through his mind but escaped too quickly for me to catch it, though I had a feeling I knew what it was. "London will have new king od the underworld!" Lau smiled, his eyes fell on me as I sat outside, against the window pane, for a split moment, implying he knew I was there. I smirked before waving slightly. He returned his attention to Brandel, who was now staring at him strangely. "What is out there?"

"I just saw a dove," I smirked to myself, making sure to keep out of sight. "But, sir, I can tell you, I certainly will look forward to tonight." I took this as my cue to leave and dove into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Brandel walked down the corridor, he noticed a door was slightly ajar and was surprised when I opened the door for him. I frowned slightly.

"Oh, what happened of Mister Lau?" I asked. Brandel remained still for a moment before entering the room and taking his seat.

"He excused himself, something about a business he had to attend to." Ciel sighed irritably as Gemma attended to him.

"He has no consideration!" I presented Brandel with a silver tray.

"That's a pity, we had an excellent dessert planned, a special Phantmhive welcome, prepared by our chef!" I smiled slightly at the man.

"How interesting, I can't wait to try this~" I removed the lid of the tray.

"A gatte des rois. It has quite a strong flavour but we've set some cream to lighten it considerably and to match your own tea leaves." Gemma placed a cup beside his plate. "According to Tradition, on slice f the cake contains a doll called 'La feve', and whoever receives it is said to receive this crown, as well as God's blessing." I smiled slightly, Ciel leant back in his chair.

"Just the thing for children, an entertaining game for the lucky winner." Brandel leant back on his elbows slightly.

"I see, a sweet game. Brats sure think up things no adult would." Ciel glared at him.

"What?!"

By the look on his face, it would seem Brandel was sick of this game he had been playing.

"'Queen's Guard Dog' or not, you are just a brat showing off, if there are two things I can't stand it's-"

"Cocky brats and bets that don't make money?" Brandel stared at me angrily. "A little dove told me." I tilted my head to the side and raised my finger to my chin, faking innocence. The clock chimed eight O'Clock and Brandel dived under the table.

"Drop dead, Guard Dog." The door burst open and men ran through aiming their guns at us, Gemma dove in front of Ciel but was too late, he was struck in the head and I was shot in the torso twice before being shot in the head. Sebastian was shot multiple times all over the body. Soon everything fell silent.

 **Narrator's POV**

Brandel laughed to himself from under the table.

"I have done it! I have defeated the Guard Dog! London has a new Leader of The Underworld!"

Light flooded the room as the clock chimed eight o clock once again. Brandel emerged from the table, surprised of what was happening.

"Did you drop something?" Sebastian inquired. Ciel chuckled under his breath.

"I do believe you are drunk." He smiled. "Try some of these, and please, Annalise, take away his glass."

"Of course, My Lord." The girl bent down and swept the class from the table before placing it onto the small counter in the corner of the room. Brandel wiped his brow in confusion as Gemma helped him back to his seat.

 _'Why?'_ Brandel though to himself. _'Why are my men not shooting? Weren't these fools just killed?'_

Brandel lifted his spoon and took a bite. He stopped when he heard a crack. Sebastian smirked as Gemma poured the tea.

"Well done, sir! It seems you have acquired 'La Feve'!" Brandel spat the small object into his plate. His eyes widened in shock. Staring back at him was bullet casing. "Your friends left that behind, the arrived quite a while before yo did, however, I showed them a proper Phantomhive welcome."

* * *

The demon recalled three events that had taken place during the day.

 _Sebastian stood with MeyRin in the garden, staring in complete disbelief at her._

 _"The box said three cups, MeyRin, not thirty." Sebastian sighed in annoyance, but something in one of the bubbles caught his eye. He sent MeyRin away and walked into the forest. Quickly and soundlessly, the men began to fall as Sebastian dealt with each one. When the last man dropped, Gemma appeared from the shadows._

 _"Well, damn, looks like you beat me to it."_

 _"Weren't you supposed to be watching MeyRin?"_

 _"Well, I saw these idiots and went to investigate, but then she messed up and I ran back to find you there, so I came here, but I was again too late." She picked up a handful of white flowers before following Sebastian back in, before using the flowers to make the flower arrangement in the dining room._

The second event popped into his mind.

 _Sebastian shook his head in anger at the two before him. Finny and Alya stood before him, both with their heads down._

 _"Sorry, Sebastian, but I did save the roses!" Sebastian sighed._

 _"How did you do that?" Finny asked._

 _"A magician never reveals her best-" She stopped before sniffing slightly. "Excuse me." She disappeared from sight and soon Sebastian saw why. He sent Finny away before joining Alya, who was fighting more men. Sebastian lunged into the air before throwing several silver knives into the air. A peasant fell to the ground as Alya did, six knives dove into her back. Annalise appeared immediately at her side. She extracted all six knives while keeping her sister calm. Soon, Alya was fully healed. Annalise shot Sebastian a terrifying look before she softened._

 _"Watch your aim next time!"_

A third event popped into Sebastian's mind

 _He walked into the kitchen, shocked. Inside Annalise stood, Bard by her side, both creating an excellent smelling dish. Annalise smiled proudly, as did Bard. But Sebastian was more focused on the events that were occurring in the forest. Annalise sighed irritably._

 _"God! We put all this effort in!" Sebastian returned a few moments later. Bard left the room in search of the others and to prepare for tonight. "Was that the last of them?" Sebastian nodded his head. The girl nodded before exiting and walking up to her room._

* * *

 **Annalise's POV**

Back at the dinner table, Brandel was attempting to make sense of everything that had happened.

"This can't be possible..." He looked around the room shocked. "there were fifty off them.. you fought them alone?!"

"Technically, he wasn't alone. We all helped." Sebastian smirked. Ciel coughed, bringing the scene to an end.

"Lau informed us of your plans, along with a little dove I know." I exchanged a look with Ciel as we both smirked.

"He sold me out?!"

"He was never on your side, to begin with..." Ciel retorted, clearly bored now. "The Queen was nervous about a number of gun crimes so she asked me to investigate, and it appeared, your name popped up." Ciel sipped his tea before frowning. "Annalise, make a new pot of tea, these cheap leaves are giving me a headache."

"Of course My Lord." Brandel rose from his seat and pulled out a small hand pistol.

"Die." Three bullets rang out. Ciel continued to smirk at Brandel, who stared back, shocked.

"My goodness sir, you seem to be leaving you things everywhere." Brandel turned fearfully to the sound of Gemma's voice echoing throughout the room. Between our index and middle finger, we each held one of his bullets.

"My, my... it seems we have just returned your positions, only for you to give back more." Sebastian gave him a shit-eating smile.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"W-what is this...?" I smiled

"You see, we can't be killed by your toys."

Brandel continued to shoot but slowly Sebastian gained on him. He placed his index to block the next bullet from the barrel on the gun. The explosion knocked him to the ground as Gemma, Sebastian and I loomed over him.

"Monsters..."

"How cute, he thinks we are monsters." He coward at my words.

"How discerning for a human." The room fell to darkness. The three of us let our demon aura develop the room, crushing any light that was there. Our eyes changed to stilts and glowed fuschia. "You see I am simply one _Hell_ of a Butler."

"As are we _Deadly_ Efficient Maids."

"S-stay away, demons!"

"Brandel." Ciel rose from his chair. "Why do you think no one has ever heard what has happened to the unfortunate people who have crossed my path?" He smirked. "The answer is simple. _Dead men tell no tales."_ Ciel removed his eyes patch, his contract mark with Sebastian in full view. Sebastian removed his left glove and I removed my own. Our black fingernails were only illuminated by out marks. Gemma rolled up her skirt and I pulled down my left stocking, revealing our own marks.

"May hell show you more kindness than we ever will."

Brandel's screams echoed throughout the house as the doves and ravens swept down to claim their next victim.

Later, Lau and Ran-Mao entered the dining room.

"All done, my lord?" Gemma and I stopped what we were doing.

"And where were you?!"

"An informant of the Queen mistook me for a servant and asked me to pass this on to you." Lau produced a letter, the Queen's distinctive seal was marked on the crisp white envelope. I broke the seal before handing it to Ciel. Inside, were four tickets to see a travelling circus called 'Noah's ark.'" Gemma and I exchanged glances which were noticed by both Ciel and Sebastian.

"Tell me, Annalise, Gemma, do you know of this circus?" We both remained silent. After a few moments, I broke the tension.

"My Grandmother used to take use there when it came around." The conversation ended at that and we said goodbye to the two of them.

* * *

We dressed Ciel late that night, we had stayed up playing chess. Which I won, 3-0.

"The game was boring today."

"You seem to be getting harder and harder to please, Seal." He twitched.

"Stop calling me that!"

"No." He sighed.

"You did good today, My Lord."

"The game may have been dull but you always have Gemma, Sebastian and me as your loyal chess pieces, you'll always win."

"He is just after my soul, and you two..." He paused. "I'm not sure about you two." He lay down in his bed. After a few moments, he spoke. "I can't sleep."

"Fine."

 _Hush now, mo stóirín_  
 _Close your eyes and sleep_  
 _Waltzing the waves_  
 _Diving in the deep_

 _Stars are shining bright_  
 _The wind is on the rise_  
 _Whispering words_  
 _of long lost lullabies_

 _Oh won't you come with me_  
 _Where the moon is made of gold_  
 _And in the morning sun_  
 _We'll be sailing_

 _Oh won't you come with me_  
 _Where the ocean meets the sky_  
 _And as the clouds roll by_  
 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

 _I had a dream last night_  
 _And heard the sweetest sound_  
 _I saw a great white light_  
 _And dancers in the round_

 _Castles in the sand_  
 _Cradles in the trees_  
 _Don't cry, I'll see you by and by_

 _Oh won't you come with me_  
 _Where the moon is made of gold_  
 _And in the morning sun_  
 _We'll be sailing_

 _Oh won't you come with me_  
 _Where the ocean meets the sky_  
 _And as the clouds roll by_  
 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

 _Rolling_  
 _Rolling_  
 _Rolling_  
 _Rolling_

 _Oh won't you come with me_  
 _Where the moon is made of gold_  
 _And in the morning sun_  
 _We'll be sailing free_

 _Oh won't you come with me_  
 _Where the ocean meets the sky_  
 _And as the clouds roll by_  
 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

* * *

 **Sebastian's POV**

I stared and the girl and she soothed the young master to sleep. I couldn't help but think how amazing of mother she would be to _our_ children. I wanted to take this girl for all she was, to hear her breathe softly beside me, to hold her, to bring her so far into my darkness, escape is possible... But there will be plenty of time for that, ith every day she becomes more and more mine, _My Love, My Friend._

 _My Mate._

* * *

 **Annalise's POV**

Ciel breathed deeply as the three of us fell asleep. I kissed Sebastion goodnight before following Gemma up to our room. We entered and got into bed silently.

"You don't think-"

"No, they must never know about... _them_."

* * *

 **Wow... that took longer than expected. I really hope you enjoyed this.  
Goodbye Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	19. Tɦɛ Ciʀcuร

**There is no way in hell I am gonna let this chapter take as long as the last one... it took me like a week... nor is this one gonna be as long, before I get asked, yes, The Element Dragan Slayer (my fairy tail story) WILL continue... when my inspiration comes back... But anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

The two girls lay sleepily as the demon crept soundlessly into the room. He pushed open the large curtains as the two girls scrambled further down the beds before having the covers pulled right off.

"No time for delay, ladies, The Young Lord requires your presence." He made he was to the door before stopping. "As Lady Heart and Lady Lock, that is, your dresses are in your wardrobe." They slowly began to rise as he shut the door. The turned to one another.

"Ready to see the circus?" Blue eyes locked with one brown, one green.

"If the past stays where it should be." The blue eyes girl sighed, her hair gave way and thick long black waves fell gracefully down, spreading out on the beneath her. She swung her feet around the bed before walking along the cold floor. She pulled open the wardrobe/ She stood still, peering at each dress carefully. She eventually decided on a pale red dress, it has a puffy red skirt and a white bodice, with lace and frills at the front. Her friend tightened the corset strings before she did the same. The other girl went and retrieved a light blue dress, the skirt similar in design top her friend. The bodice was a pale blue lace with light purple bows. The pulled on their dresses over their corsets.

"Annie, can you help with my hair." Annalise took the brush from Gemma's hands and began to brush the long white locks. Pulled it into a ponytail, leaving some loose before plaiting the loose part around her head. She pulled the ponytail into a neat bun on top the girls head before starting her own hair. She pulled it into a tight plait bun. She placed a layer of red silk around the edges of the bun before heading to the door where her friend stood waiting.

"Let's go, Gem."

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian walked through the large front door and ascended down the staircase before it.

 _'Ladies and Gentlemen, Thnk you for coming to visit the Phantomhive Manor, unfortunately, your timing is unfortunate. The Master and I have business to attend to in London, Very serious business indeed.'_

"It's lucky the weather turned out so fine, perfect day to go to the circus, don't you think, Master?"

The doors swung closed as the two girls came racing down the staircase.

"Circuses are generally held in large tents, aren't they, thus rendering the weather quite irrelevant." The girls came bounding down the staircase, both hands lunging forward. Annalise touched the door of the carriage a split second before Gemma. She squealed happily before doing a victory dance.

"Five points to me, Gemma, doesn't it seem." Ciel twitched in annoyance at the two girls. "C;mon, Seal, lighten up, we're going to the circus today!"

"You're late." Annalise stuck her tongue out at the boy.

"Maybe if we weren't forced to dress like 'proper ladies', we would be on time." Gemma dug her elbow deep into the girl's torso, causing her to scream in pain. Sebastian raced over to make sure she was ok, she buried her face in her chest and cried slightly before regaining her composure. She glared at the other girl who simply smirked. She scowled deeply before lifting her gaze to the demon, his hands wrapped protectively around her waist. Her scowled changed to a smile. Ciel cleared his throat which earned him a death glare from Annalise. Sebastian removed his hands from her waist and appeared by the carriage door, opening it for the three nobles. He turned to the three servants. Ciel and Gemma were deep in conversation. Annalise stared out the window, taking in her surroundings

"Don't burn the house down while we are away. Annalise hand gently slapped his arm. Ciel and Gemma were deep in conversation. Annalise stared out the window, taking in her surroundings

"Give them a bit more of a goodbye than that!" She turned to the trio. "See you soon!" The waved happily as she stepped into the carriage. Ciel and Gemma were deep in conversation. Annalise stared out the window, taking in her surroundings. Ciel re-read the letter from the Queen.

"It's nearly Christmas," Annalise stated quietly. Her gaze never left the trees deep in the forest. Something caught her eye... a man dressed in cloaks, he appeared to be smiling at her. Not wickedly, but kindly. "Stop the cab!" The carriage came to a swift halt as she pushed open the large door, it banged against the carriage with such force. But none of this mattered to the girl and she ran through the trees, dodging branches and jumping routes. Ciel looked at Gemma but only received a shrug in return. They both left the carriage and followed quickly behind her. The man was getting closer into view. Annalise hurdled on before running straight into the man's open arms. "Papa..." Tears fell down her face as he held her close. The three appeared soon and Gemma smiled.

"Good to see you, Father." Ciel was awestruck s the girl tossed back her head and laughed. "It is a novelty nickname. I spent most of my life in their house, it was so bad, I started to call him father, the nickname stuck over the years."

"But wait, I thought all of your families were dead." Gemma's face lost its smile. Even Annalise and the man remained quiet. Eventually, the man spoke.

"They did. I only survived due to a spell Diamond's { **Diamond is Annalise's nickname from her father** } mother, my late first wife, had placed on me. Everyone else, however..." Sebastian took in all of this information before speaking.

"Seven years ago." The man nodded.

"On my birthday..." Annalise's voice came out as a sad croak of a whisper. He father patted her head gently before kissing it. They were all silent once more. Annalise took a step back from her father, her eyes red and puffy. She smiled at him sadly before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small box. Sebastian pulled his tissue from her breast pocket before wiping down the girl's face. He cleaned up her hair before smiling at her. She placed her forehead on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She peeked over his shoulder and watched as her father pulled out a silver watch. She smiled "Happy Birthday."

"Isn't it good that Sir Arthur is out today?"

"We still would have bombarded the place, whether he was here or not." Annalise placed down the book she was reading. She ran her finger along the bookshelf before stopping at an empty space. "Tell me, Abberline, where is the copy of the transcripts?" Abberline looked at her slightly confused. She sighed. "Well, there gone, and I know we didn't take them." She wondered through the many aisles, peering at every few books. She stopped, her hand waving over a large black book, it was covered in dust buts its name clearly visible.

 _Cor_

Gemma appeared by her side as they looked gravely at each other, then to the book.

"Girls, we are going, hurry up." Annalise snatched the book, whispering words quickly she shoved said book into a small bag she had been carrying, she had enchanted it so any object fit inside. The two slipped out of the aisles before following the two of them. They stayed close together and whispered to themselves. Sebastian and Ciel couldn't understand what they were saying.

 _'An bhfuil muid a dhó?' 'go leir' 'Ach'_ Annalise said something so quickly there was no way anyone could pick it up, except Gemma. Her face turned pale as she stared at the girl, who simply nodded before staring back out the window. She loudly whispered something. It gave the other three an eerie feeling, even Gemma was confused at her words

 _'a amach chun báis a fheicimid'_

* * *

The reached the large ominous building. Gemma hung behind with Ciel as Annalise burst through the large wooden door. She disappeared into the dark room.

"Undie~" She called out eerily before vanishing altogether. Gemma raced into the room before, she too, disappeared from sight. A giggle was heard as Ciel and Sebastian stormed through.

"Undertaker, are you about?" They walked into the dark room, squinting to see where the two girls could've disappeared to. A giggle was heard in the dark room

"Hello my lord~ It's so lovely to see you." Ciel moved his foot as a skull rolled along the floor, before knocking down pins at the other end of the room, they turned to find Annalise doing a victory dance.

"ten points for me, Gemma dearest." Ciel opened his mouth to speak but the undertaker beat him to it.

"What's it to be then, do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you a coffin today."

"why you!"

"Ciel, do calm down." She smiled. "Have a seat, there are cookies, fresh from the oven too." The gathered round the table, Ciel and Sebastian stood opposite the two girls and the Undertaker, Gemma slowly moved over so she was now standing beside Ciel. Annalise stayed put, her eyes unfocused as she stared down into her cup. The conversation droned on and she was only pulled back into reality when Sebastian stepped forward to make the undertake laugh.

"I'll do it." her voice came out before she could stop herself. The three looked at her, greatly confused. "wait outside, don't you dare listen in. She said the last piece looking Sebastian in the eye. He chuckled before all three of them left the room.

Within a few moments, the whole building shook with laughter as both Annalise and the undertaker howled out in laughter. The three entered. Every few minute Annalise and the Undertaker would catch each other's eye and burst into laughter again. Eventually, they left the parlour. Annalise smirked to herself before whispering something into Gemma's ear. Sebastian barely caught it, but once again, it was in a different language. _'An lebhar scéal!'_ Gemma looked over at her. Her mouth open in shock.

"You didn't." Annalise nodded, blushing,

"I did."

* * *

The four rode in silence. Gemma and Annalise exchanged glances the entire way there, once they arrived, neither girl made an effort to communicate with their mate. The simply kept looking around. Sometimes they dodged behind the two gentlemen he lowered their hats. Sebastian kept an eye on the two girls. He eventually went up with them to ask what the matter was but was stunned to silence by a shout emerging from the crowd.

"Aye, you two girls." Both girls froze before looking at each other, faces pale. The snatched their tickets from Ciel's pocket.

"We'll find seats." Teh girls took off running through the crowd, disappearing from sight. Ciel looked upon his butler before sighing.

"This is going to be a long night."

The two girls had their head down low, as not to attract attention. Ciel and Sebastian eventually found them and took their seats. The lights dimmed and the girls lifted the heads slightly, to see the performance. The light beamed down as the ringmaster appeared. His gaze fell over the crowd. Annalise did her best to hide her face, but the eyes merely grazed her. She sighed in relief before relaxing. Gemma, however, seemed very fidgety beside Ciel.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, welcome to the incredible, the amazing, the extraordinary, Noah's Ark Circus!" The man threw several balls in their before juggling them. "I am Joker, this evenin' ring leader, a pleasure to meet ya, it is!" He bowed low, and one by one, each ball hit his head. The audience laughed. Even Gemma and Annalise cracked a smile. Ciel turned his attention to the man's left hand.

"A prosthesis?"

"Get ready for a night that'll leave ya breathless!" Several other members joined him on stage as the light created a silhouette of them before clearing at showing the crowd their faces. The show began with the fire-breathing mammoth of a man. Then, two young children with a trapeze act. Jocker's voice was heard.

"First we have our two talented trapeze artist." The crowd oohed and awed at the twins. "Peter and Wendy!" The next act began. "oOur knife thrower, a perfect shot, who never misses his target, Dagger." The teenage boy waved at the crowd. He eyes them and stopped momentarily at the two girls. The hid their faces quickly and his gaze fell on them before fading away. "And now, a daringly beautiful dance with the rarest of rarities, our snake man, the amazing Snake." The man danced eerily with his snakes and Annalise seemed to loose interest, Gemma quickly following. Ciel ad Sebastian kept their eyes out for anything unusual or strange. The commented about confidence and were greatly surprised to see Annalise deliberately turning deaf all of a sudden. She loved to voice her opinion, but today, she was on edge, here more than anywhere. The girls watched as the tightrope walker, Doll, performed gracefully on the rope. The crack of a whip was heard. "And out rising star, Beast, the tamer of wild cats." The woman entered the ring, tiger not far behind her. "This act requires audience participation." The crowd cheered heartily. "Do we have a volunteer?" Sebastian rose from his seat. Annalise and Gemma cringed, the pulled their hat down further as Dagger looked in their direction. Sebastian made his way down to Dager and vBeast. He walked past them and to the large tiger. Dagger and Beast stood, frozen with shock. Ciel, Gemma, and Annalise all cringed at him.

"I don't know what I was expecting." Ciel nodded in agreement as Annalise spoke.

"Those big round eyes, positively glow." Sebastian cupped the tiger's chin. "I've never seen such vivid black stripes before. Breathtaking!" he started messaging the tiger's face as Ciel cringed harder.

"Of course, tigers are bloody cats!" Annalise said nothing, too embarrassed to talk. Sebastian continued his 'investigation' of the tiger. Eventually, the poor tiger got fed up and tried to eat Sebastian's head. The two girls burst out into uncontrollable laughter, soon the whole crowd had joined in. Beast cracked her whip and swung for the tiger. Sebastian extended his arm and blocked said whip.

"He has done nothing to earn punishments." He stated simply. "The fault is mine." The tiger grabbed Sebastian head again but was screamed at by Beast. Annalise fell lower down in her seat. Maybe coming here was a mistake.

The crowd exited the tent, raving about the circus. Ciel and Sebastian stood talking at the door. Sebastian beamed brightly as the other three stood gloomily. Ciel sneezed.

"You know I am allergic to cats, you idiot! Stay away from me!" Ciel continued walking as the three stood still.

"Girls!" Annalise and Gemma froze. "Wait, please sir!" All four came to a halt as the ring leader ran from the tent. Sebastian spun round while the two girls did not. Joke eventually caught up to them. "We have a doctor here, he would like to have a run over of you." Sebastian nodded. Joker turned his attention to Annalise and Gemma. Both girls had tried and failed, to slip away. "Dimond? Emerald?" The girls slowly turned around and smiled weakly. Sebastian watched as Jocker pulled both girls into a hug, they were stunned at first but hugged back warmly. Joker smiled. "C'mon, the other will murder me if I don't bring ya back!" The girls smiled and followed Jocker to the back tent, Sebastian pulled Annalise behind to him.

"Care to explain?" She chuckled.

"You already know the answer to that." She linked her arm with his own but quickly unlinked as they entered the large tent.

"I have some visitors, yes I do." Joker took a side step and the two girls fell into view. A silence fell throughout the tent but was soon replaced with hearty smiles and laugh's as the crew from earlier came over and welcomed the two girls.

"Dimond, Emerald! It's been too long." The girls smiled.

"It really has!" Sebastian looked quite confused.

"Surely they told ya?" Sebastian shook his head. Joker smiled. "These two girls were our rising stars, the Little Gems, they were called. Fine Members of our travelling circus." Sebastian said nothing but stared at disbelief at the two girls as they talked to the members from before. "Yo, Doc, are you free?" The doctor turned around and wheeled himself over to the four of them. He smiled warmly at the two girls,

"How are the legs holding up?" Sebastian turned back to the two girls. Gemma pulled up the skirt on her left knee. From her knee down was a prosthesis. Annalise, however, rolled up her right leg and Sebastian saw her whole leg was a prosthesis.

"How...?"

"When the manor burnt down, out legs became crooked, Doc here gave us these so we could still perform. This place was a shelter for us." Dagger raced over and pulled the both girls into a hug. He let go before turning to Annalise.

"Hey, where's Sunshine? And Cards?" Annalise smiled.

"She'll be back, she has a habit of showing up from time to time." The doc examined the girl's legs before turned to Sebastian.

"We better get you to the infirmary!" Sebastian and the doctor talked.

"Imagine me letting a customer get injured, the boss'll kill me!"

"I had the impression you were the leader."

"Nah, I am just the help!"

"The real leader in downright scary." Gemma appeared from behind the two. Both girls had changed from their long dresses. Annalise would a cream bodice with cream thread patterns. The trousers were a white cream with green zig-zags along the side of the legs, a small hooped skirt hung from her waist to just above her knees her hair and been pulled down and hung wavy in a side ponytail on her left shoulder. Gemma wore the same design except in mostly pink, with white thread. Her hair hung in a plait on her right shoulder. The two girls had a few diamonds under their eyes, each the colour of their clothes. Joker smiled at the two girls.

"Brave of you to say so, girls, that kind of talk will get you in trouble better be careful." The four laughed heartily. Beast entered the tent.

"Hey, Doc, you got a minute to look at my leg?" Dagger's face instantly lit up.

"Hallo beast!" Dagger's face lit up.

"You!"

"Why are you here!" She demanded. Annalise and Gemma waved at her. She softened slightly before turning angry again. Her finger pointed at Sebastian. "You're that idiot from earlier!"

"Feels weird to be back in this." Gemma nodded in agreement.

"I didn't realise how important ye were till ye were gone!" Annalise pulled Joker into a hug.

"We didn't want to leave but..." Joker smiled.

"I know."

Sebastian leant in closer as he examined Beast prosthesis. As he got further in, Beast began to get angry. Annalise whacked him across the face but Beast cracked her whip. Sebastian dodged each one. Dagger grew angry and threw knives at Sebastian, he caught each one with a flare.

"Oye, ya pervert!" Beast moved her leg and whacked it down. Sebastian jerked his head out of the way, Annalise whacked him across the face but Beast cracked her whip. She continued to whip and Sebastian dodged. Dagger began to fume with anger.

"How dare you touch MiLady's skin! Even I haven't touched it yet!" He pulled the daggers from his pocket and threw them straight for Sebastion, who jumped up and landed at the support beam.

"You'll shred the tent at this rate!" Gemma cried out, hoping to stop the violence.

"Beast's honour is more important than this tent!"

"Of course it is." Annalise chimed in. "But maybe you should calm down-" Dagger threw more knives, Sebastian caught each one with ease.

"Show off," Sebastian smirked at his mate's words.

"I am simply one _hell_ of a butler." Joker looked extremely impressed.

"Join us, won't ya?" Sebastian remained quiet for a moment.

"As long as I can bring someone along with me tomorrow to audition." Joker stayed quiet for a moment.

"Ah, come on, Joker, do it for me?" Annalise's voice took a cutie tone which Sebastian didn't like, neither did he like the chuckled that came from others as she did.

"Get a room you two!" Annalise glared at the other but they simply laughed harder, soon, she herself and Gemma, were both giggling along with them.

"Fine, sure how can I refuse!" Annalise smiled brightly before running into his arms, smashing him in a hug. She could feel a certain pair of eyes on her so she let the man go.

"Hoping to crush my lungs, were ya?" The girl smiled innocently. "See you tomorrow!" As the three were leaving Joker turned to the two girls.

"Will we be seeing more of ye two?"

"Try and keep us away!"

* * *

 **It'll be shorter, she said, she won't let it drag on, she said. I always to this to myself. I bloody well hope you enjoyed this. I'm gonna go cry now.  
Goodbye Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	20. Tɦɛ Sɦѳw OԲԲ

**Welcome back! I make no promises on the length of this, cause it won't work the way I want, so please, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Annalise's POV**

"No need to see us out." The words came from Sebastian's mouth before I had the chance to speak. He had pulled me and Gemma out of the tent and was dragging us behind him, not saying anything. He stopped as he looked along the main tents. I could tell what he was thinking nd jerked my hand from his. He turned back to me surprised. He had held on quite tight. Rubbing my wrist painful, the three of us stood in silence.

"You can snoop by yourself." Gemma had grabbed my wrist, softly, and had dragged me away before I could react to her words. I smiled gratefully at her before we left the circus. The sky was pitch black and there weren't many lights left on. I stopped at the sound of giggling in next row of tents. Gemma and I exchanged glances before making. We quietly crept into the next area. Jumping out of the dark, Wendy and Peter jumped.

"Suprised to see us?" They smiled up at us.

"Is it true?" Wendy asked.

"Is what true?"

"Are you really coming back?" Peter finished.

"Of course we are! As if we ould stay away from here long."

* * *

We looked over outside the gate till we noticed Ciel's carriage. Both of us holding our previous dresses we climbed in, across from each other. Ciel was about to ask something before Sebastian entered and took the spare seat next to me.

"How was your research?" Sebastian eyes went from me to Gemma.

"They were both former members." For probably the second time in my existence, I saw Ciel's pupil dilated.

"What?" Was all he managed to stutter. Gemma and I continued to stare out the window. Sebastian continued with his report but Ciel's eyes ever left me or Gemma for long.

"I have a request for you. My Lord"

"And what would that be?"

* * *

Ciel stormed through the door, followed closely by Sebastian, then followed by Gemma and I. I suddenly remembered the book in my bag and signalled to Gemma to head upstairs.

"Wher do you think you two are going?"

"Isn't that part pretty obvious." I spun round, we had just managed to reach the stars before Ciel had called us back.

"Don't try my patience tonight, Annalise."

"What patience." Teh sitting roo door opened as the tension began to add to the room. Prince Soma and Angi entered the room, both smiling. Their happiness was contagious and soon, Gemma and I were smiling too.

"Why hello there, I didn't know you two had stayed in England." Soma came up and pulled me into a hug before screaming at the top of his lungs.#

"I was hoping to see you again, as I wanted to say something!" I was prepared for this. "YOU ARE GOING TO BE ONE OF MY SIX WIVES!" Ok, I lied, I was NOT prepared for that. I stood still, shocked, and, looking over at Sebastian, started laughing.

"You can try." Soma followed my gaze before his eyes rested on the dark glare he was receiving from Sebastian. He ran and hid behind Angi. "Good to see you are well, Angi." The butler smiled warmly to me.

"As to you, Annalise." Ciel sighed once more.

"I find myself dreadfully tired, I am going to bed." Soma appeared from behind Angi.

"But I have been dreaming and dreaming of playing that chess game you talk about." Ciel pushed the prince off, who then turned to us. The book still fresh in my mind I apologised.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to Gemma." I looked at the Ciel and Sebastian. "Alone." Before anyone could argue we were already half way up the stairs. I stopped for a moment. "Sebastian." He gazes softened as it fell to me. "In case you think you have misplaced one of your shirts, it appears I forgot my nightgown." With that I hurried up the stairs, not before looking to see him smiling at me, a smile I had never seen, but one I knew I would receive again.

* * *

The cold morning air hit us as everyone gathered around Ciel.

"Are you sure you're a boy?" I slapped Joker's arm lightly.

"Joker!" He smiled, Ciel, however, looked very uncomfortable.

"Yes, I am a boy, I have been in service for many years now, my name is... Finnian, Pleasure to meet you all."

"Quite a name for a runt like you, don't worry we'll give you a proper stage name soon. Dimond can think it up, usually, she comes ups with all the names for most here." I blushed slightly. He leant in close to Ciel's face and I could tell what was gonna happen next. "You're sure you're a boy?" I sighed.

"He would obviously know, Joker." Joker smiled at me as he mooched his way over, pinching my cheeks, I slapped his hand away, pouting. He laughed before returning to Cie- I mean... Finnian...?

"You'll be needing a bit more than just a cute face to get by in a circus, so, what can ya do?"

"I am good with knives I suppose." I sighed.  
 _Throwing knives and Sebastian every morning doesn't count..._

"That falls under Dagger's category," He turned around to Dagger. "Lend 'im some knives, won't ya?"

"Sure thing," he smiled before handing knives to Ciel... shit Finnian... I don't even know. "Here ya go." Dagger stepped aside as Joker pointed at the target board a few metres away.

"C'mon, Joker, you might as well have put the damn board in Ireland!"

"Hey, what's wrong with Ireland?" Alya emerged from the group, dressed much like Wendy but instead pink and purple, she wore red and orange, her hair tied into a plait and on her shoulder, Mathew, Gemma's older brother, stood not far behind. He had a plain white shirt and a black striped vest over it, matched with cream trousers.

"Ah,Sunshine, Cards, good to see ya!" Applause sounded through the crowd, indicating Ciel was finished. We snapped out attention back to them as Joker clapped his hands. Dagger nodded, saying that Cie had passed, Joker smiled.

"Now, part two!" Ciel's face lost colour as I sniggered."Next, we have tightrope!"

Doll tied Ciel's safety harness tightly around his waist, before giving him words of... encouragement? Ciel took a shaky breath and stepped onto the rope. He kept his balance but about half way through began to falter. Something was thrown out of nowhere, keeping Ciel on balance, soon more rocks were being pelted at the poor boy, he reached the end and took a sigh f relief, he glared at Sebastian, and they whispered amongst themselves. Joker stepped beside me.

"We really missed having you around!"

"We missed being around... life was pretty boring after we left..." I smiled. "I am a bit rusty at gymnastics now, but I can do my best!" Ciel ran down from the rope. Joker clapped his hands as Sebastian sniggered behind him. "A bit mean, but also funny..." Sebastian smiled at me.

"I didn't think you were gonna make it there." His smiled fell slightly. "Now the final part; Smile!" Sebastian sniggered again and Ciel looked hopelessly at Joker as if he was joking. He summoned whatever he had in him and... smiled... wow... quite nicely, might I add. Joker turned to me. "Smile?"I nodded, and Joker smiled. "Looks like his new name is Smile!" He turned to Sebastian, "And he can be..."

"Black?" Joker nodded.

"What are you two love birds whispering about?" I blushed as Dagger came over, I punched him in the arm. He looked over at Joker who just smiled.

"You had it coming." The three of us laughed. Gemma came into the tent,

"I had to push my way through here, everyone's waited to be called in!"

* * *

Joker stepped from the crowd, smiling.

"Everybody, we have some talented new members joining. Allow me to introduce, Black" Sebastian smiled and the crowd.

"Hello, my name is Black, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Joker then turned to Ciel, who had a very forced and unpleasant smile on bis face, quite fitting for his mood.

"And here we have, Smile!" Ciel choked at his name, he threw glares at me but I pretended not to notice. Sebastian was beside himself as he giggled like a child. "Give them a warm welcome." The crowd gave a half hearted hello.

"Go now. Smile, wouldn't you like to say a few words?" I sighed. Sebastian's eyes met mine and I smiled brightly. Sebastian continued to stare at me, no expression on his face. I looked away and turned my conversation back to Gemma and Joker as Ciel stammered a few words.

"Yes... I'm uhh... so happy... to bed here."

"C'mon Smile, you can do better than that!" The boy glared at me. Joker nodded in agreement. Ciel looked helplessly at Gemma who softened.

"You two are horrible!" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"All in the name of a laugh, my dear!" I commented.

"Rightly said!" Joker and I giggled together. Sebastian piercing gaze fell on me once more, they dug into my back and made me feel uncomfortable. What the fuck was wrong with him?

* * *

The crowd bustled around the circus area, carrying boxes and chatting to other members. I stood in front of Ciel and Sebastian, with Joker beside me, as we have them a tour.

"You'll need a backstage tour before we get down to work."

"Is it really necessary? I mean, Black saw most of it when he was here last night, didn't ya?" I turned and began to walk backwards. Sebastian said nothing. I sighed and turned back around. "Tour it is then, no need to be so cold. Follow us then."

"Our first stop, right over there, sit eh tent's you'll be sleeping in." I drew back the door to the tent, a messy unorganised room appeared with three beds, it was left in a horrible state. I sighed and have a reassuring look to Ciel. I never laid eyes on Sebastian, two can play this game. "This area for second tier folk, stage hands, frontiers, newcomers and the like. Sleeping arrangements are bout two or three per tent."

"They aren't that bad really, just awfully smelly after a while." Joker smiled.

"You wouldn't know that." I blushed lightly, not really sure why.

"Shut up." We continued our tour.

"Over there, ya have the storage tents and mess tents."

"Cookings a big part of the job as a newcomer, so ya gotta work hard."

"The infirmary is the furthest down there, where Black, Diamond and Emerald were yesterday." We continued. "Another set of tents." We had arrived at an area of purple tents. "These tents here are for the main cast." Gemma's head popped out from one of them.

"Yo, Diamond, clean up your shit." I sighed.

"I already have." Gemma frowned.

"Looks like its Cards or Sunshine..."

"It mostly likely yours, ya chubby coon." We giggle and she returned to inside the tent.

"There are private tents?" Ciel had remained so silent throughout this tour, I also did not like the look in Sebastian's eyes, I didn't like this feeling in my gut.

"O' course, big places get names of their own, oh, and the firsts are Snake's, so best keep your distance. I'd hate for ya to come to grief."

"Snakes lets his poisonous - highly poisonous - creatures run loose." I shivered. "Damn, I have never liked snakes, but the guy himself is pretty cool, always up for a laugh."

"Do you flirt with him too?" It was barely audible and I'm guessing I wasn't supposed to hear those words from Sebastian's mouth. I gasped and slapped him.

"How dare you!" Sebastian looked at me, a cold look on his face. I turned and refused to face him.

"Snake and his serpents aren't that mad about people, so best be careful." He took a step forward before turning back."Oh, by the by, I was wondering, what happened to that right eye of yours"

"Oh... there was an accident." Joker's face softened.

"That terrible, and you're so young too." He smiled.

"They aren't much younger than we were, or you, in fact, we were around the same age." { **AN: Sorry, that may have been a bit confusing, but lemme explain, Joker is younger in this, as are all the original cast, Alya/Sunshine and Dagger are the same age, around 14/15, and Joker is two years older than Annalise/Diamond, around 19, s Annalise is 17 and a year older than Gemma/Emerald. Gemma/Emerald is the same age as Ciel. Hope its less confusing.** } Joker placed a hand on my shoulder, I smiled sadly at him. "Well, we're all damaged here."

"So, you'll have no trouble fitting in!" He pulled Ciel into a hug and lead him away, I smiled at stepped up to them, Sebastian a few steps behind us.

"Did all the performers join up with you on your various travels."

"Aye, most did anyway, but us first tier performers all came from the same place. We're childhood friends see, Diamond Emerald, Cards and Sunshine being the newest of the bunch of us."

"So you've known each other for quite some time."

"Aye." Jumbo sat on one of the boxes, play the harmonica. The song caused my gaze to fall. Joker's hand locked wit mine, but we never stopped. The music carried throughout the circus, I knew we could all hear it, though many didn't understand it. I squeezed Joker's hand as a few tears escaped, burning down my cold cheeks. A picture of an old battered book came to mind; _'Mother Goose'._

"That's Tom Tom the Pipers Son from Mother Goose." I was snapped back to reality at Ciel's words, I wiped the fallen tear from my face, annoyed for showing weakness.

"Ho, ho, got a good ear there, Smile, I'm impressed with ye, not many folk know that."

"oh, really, my old master liked that song, and that's why I am familiar with it." Lies. I knew how he knew it. My mother used to sing it to me every night, she and Ciel's mother used to sing it as a duet to Lizzie, Ciel and I. I sang the same song at her funeral.

"I find it interesting." Sebastian's voice rang out as he changed the subject. "That all the main cast have been friends since childhood, have they?"

"Well, all most all." Joker chuckled slightly, still clutching my hand and I made no attempt to stop him. "Snake is quite a bit newer than the rest of us actually."

"His ability to hold and manage a snake is amazing, we needed a snake guy and, even though he wasn't part of the first crew, he made a jump up to frontier quickly."

"Being one of the main cats has it's perks, we get to eat first, which mean we aren't fighting like dogs to eat."

"And of course the private tents." Joker smiled.

"And the tents." We walked into the large tent, the net loomed overhead, protecting those who walked along the thin rope. "As ya can see, there is a good bit of competition between the other members, so they all work very hard. It's a while before we open so there all practising." A woman soared through the air, and reached to grab her partner's hand but missed but a few centimetres. She landed with a slight thud into the safety net. "To move up, ya got to master the basics, so ya gotta work on building a strong foundation and-"

"Joker, ya got a minute?"

"Yea, of course." Beast walked in, her gaze fell to Sebastian, who had now turned to face her, she scowled at him. She turned away and Joker looked to me. I smiled.

"Cya, I'm gonna go practice, if you see Emerald, tell her to get her but here."

"Will do." He smiled then left. I turned around and looked at Ciel.

"Good luck."I never made eye contact with Sebastian. I turned to walk away but Sebastian grabbed my wrist and pulled me close. I looked up into his eyes.

"What's up?" He smiled slightly and bent down to touch my lips but I moved my face and he caught me cheek. He frowned at me. I tried to pull away but he held on tight to my wrist.

"Ow! Sebastian! Black!" No one around us noticed, Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"I order you, let her go." Reluctantly, Sebastian let go of my wrist, still looking at me. I turned on my heel and began to run away. Tears falling down my face. I was scared of that look in his eye. He had given that look to many people but... but never to me. Sebastian stepped out. I didn't notice as my back was turned. Tear continued to fall down my face.

"I was jealous." I spun around. He took a step closer but before I could blink he was right in front of me. "I am sorry."

"And I am an idiot, cause I forgive you. Joker, he a friend. Just please..." Sebastian smiled, I loved his smile, it was just as beautiful as the sun rising. He bent own and his lips grazed mine. Someone coughed, causing me to look over. Gemma stood, arms folded.

"We gotta practice."

* * *

I sighed, Dagger and Sebastian talking was interrupting my stretching. I might as well tune in.

"That's right, your a natural, arent ya? Go on then, and try anything, nd I'll watch ya." Sebastian raced up to the trapeze and began to fly through the air, Ciel and I groaned.

"Not this again." He zoomed through the sky gracefully, before standing on the rope. He had caught the attention of the other members, who were all gaping at him. "They'll catch flys." I sighed. _This is gonna be fun..._

"Next jungling bottles." He threw the bottle hight into the air and aught each one perfectly before juging gracefully. "Then, pole climbing." He raced up the pole and zoomed back down, not in the slightest bit tired. "The ring of fire." He jumped through rings blazing with fire, a different jump each time. I sighed. Show off. "Ariel acrobatics." He held onto the rpe and did turns and jumps. He listed more items in which he could preform as the circus watched in awe. Gemma, Ciel and I, simply cringed and groaned in the background.

"Ya think he'd lay off a bit?"

"He is enjoying this, isn't he?"

"Alright enough!" Dagger's voice sounded. Everyone crowded around him, in aw of his performance.

"I have a headache."

"Another wickedly good performer, I better keep my act fresh."

"Another?" I found myself asking before I could stop myself.

"We had a new guy join not so long ago." Dagger led us over to a man on a large ball, he adjusted his glasses with his grass cutters.

"William, of course, cant do a damned thing without ye lot getting involved." I held my head in my hand in frustration. I drowned out as he went on his usual 'Demons are annoying pieces of shits' speech and simply walked out of the tent for air. God I was tired. And hungry. Defiantly hungry. I walked along to the kitchen and saw William leave the tent. "Had enough?" He scowled.

"Demons addressing a reaper, this must be a low point of my life."

"Nice to see you again too." I stalked off. Damn, I hate reapers. So stuck up. I turned around "Yo William, can you remove the stick lodged up your ass, you cant remove you head till you do!"

* * *

 **Well, here we are, another chapter, done! So tired, sorry for the lack of chapters, schools a cunt, and apparently I have to have family time now? They never implanted this scheme till now but apparently its mandatory.  
Goodbye Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	21. Yɛร, My Loʀɗ

**WELCOME BACK! I am currently in school, just sitting by one of our computers, writing this. We had a free period and I got bored! It might not be as accurate as other chapters, as the teacher and everyone in my class keep on staring at me but ah well, screw 'em! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Annalise's POV**

I walked back into the large area tent, ready for practice. I watched as William walked back in, his death scythe in his hands.  
"Damn, he is gonna cause so much attention," Gemma smirked.  
"Well, then we'll just have to divert that attention, won't we?"  
"Of course. Have you got the music?"  
"Of course I have, lets o show them as first tear performance." Gemma walked out and came back in with a large stereo. She placed in a CD as I pulled my hair up. The CD began to play as we took our positions. _'This Little Girl'_ by Cady Groves played as we kept in rhythm to the music. We flipped, jumped and danced along. For the finale, we both ran to the large springboard in place. We took our places and jumped high into the hair. We clasped hands in the air and dove down. We landed with flare on our knees before looking up and smiling. People had gathered around and began to clap widely. It was priceless the look of shock on Ciel and Sebastian's faces. Joker walked over, smiling.  
"Seems you've still got it!"  
"Never lost it." He handed us both large bottles of water and we drained them down. "Thanks, Joker."  
"No problem, Harley Quinn." Both Gemma and I were on the floor, laughing. Sebastian walked over.  
"Harley Quinn?"  
"Have you been living under a rock?" He looked at me confused. "DC? Marvel?" He shook his head. "Harley Quinn is..." looked at Gemma and she shook her head. "She is a character from a comic book." I prayed Joker would catch on and thankfully he did. I smiled and sat down as Dagger snuck up from behind Ciel. I smiled as Dagger suggested they begin to practice.  
"Yeah, Ciel, you got to practice. Just don't upstage us."  
"I'd be a dead man walked if I did." I smiled and he smiled at me.  
"I can help you with practice if you-"  
"Actually, Diamond, can you help me with something?" I looked at Sebastian carefully before sighing.  
"Sure, Emerald can help you, Smile~" I winked at the before leaving with Sebastian.  
"What are we looking for?"  
"William." Great. Absolutely Great.

"Pardon me, as you've been here longer than I have, perhaps you could be of assistance." He smiled and I found my cheeks heating u and his hand found mine and held it tight, but I didn't let it go. "I'd be grateful." William adjusted his glasses, his eyes scanning Sebastian and me.  
"I have no interest what so ever in offer you my assistance." He began to walk away but I grabbed his arm.  
"I suggest you come and offer you precious assistance, or I would just be _dying_ to tell Grell and Sebastian all about the time I saw -"  
"Fine, very well, I'll come. But you shall not speak of that again."  
"Remember, I make the rules," I smirked evilly at him. "I have all you precious reapers under my thumb, don't forget my legacy."  
"You would never let me."  
"Guilty." William struggled as Sebastian had gripped his other arm. I let go and turned to Gemma, who was laughing at Dagger.  
"Look, they're best mates already." Ciel awkwardly looked away ten to Sebastian and me. I winked before the three of us stood in the tent

Beast hid in the curtain before scowling at Ciel, Sebastian, and William. She smiled slightly at me before flouncing away.  
"The recruits have been a set of odd ducklings lately."  
"Yes, but talented ducks they are."  
"Plus, I am here. I am the best person you could ever ask for." Beast jumped as I snuck up behind her and gave her a hug. "I never said hello properly." She turned around and squeezed me tight. "I missed you. I missed you all." A tear fell down my face as I clasped her hand. "It was very lonely, but we made a new family... they are like me." They nodded. "Not mages, just half demons."  
"Listen, all of ye. Peter, Wendy, Beast, Jumbo, Diamond." We all turned our attention to Joker. His expression turned cold and his accent dropped. "I spoke with Father." I clasped Beast's hand tighter. "He said we have not yet gathered enough sweets for the main event. I guessing you know what I mean, Dimond?"  
"Yes. Yes, I do."  
"Will you still help us?"  
"Of course. Family first." Joker's face softened a bit.  
"What about Giggles, Cards and Emerald."  
"What they don't know can't hurt them." He nodded.  
"We'll do it tonight." I looked down as Beast clasped me hand tighter again. I placed my other hand on Wendy's shoulder and she welcomed it. I smiled slightly and Jumbo and he gave me an attempt of a smile back. Peter look at me.  
"You really haven't changed. You care about other people's feeling before your own."  
"I have changed, even in that sense. I stopped caring for those who didn't care back. I am just thankfully all of you still do, even after a year and a half."  
"Family is family. None of us could have survived really if you hadn't helped."  
"Neither could Gemma, Alya, Mathew or me. I hold no grudges or debts, remember that."  
"That'll be all, pass it on to Dagger and Doll, aye?" His accent came back as we stood. We nodded and we all went our separate ways. I walked over to Joker and pulled him into a hug. It didn't take him long to hug back.  
"I missed you."  
"I missed you too." (Y'all **, all of this is 1007 words AND I AM 1 MINUTE 19 SECONDS IN. I NEED HALP~~ literally, I am just as the intro, which I love so much** )

"Why am I here, in a circus of all places." The night began to fall and the only light was a dim oil lamp that loomed overhead. The rustling of leaves and the shadows of animals filled the night with wonder and fear. William adjusted his glasses once again. The corner of his eyes caught mine, the yellow core, and green outside attempted to pierce through me, but I remained smiling smugly. "Well despite the fact that I am an administrator -" Whoop di fucking do for you! "- I have been drafted to fill in for a certain prat while he is suspended. Ridiculous, isn't it? I curse my luck."  
"I'd say it's your charming personality that caused this." It was faint and under my breath but Sebastian caught it. He chuckled and me, clasping his hand in mine. I relaxed and leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. I was drained from that night practice, plus I had the performance only moments ago, William looked at the two of us with his piercing stare.  
"Is there something I am missing?"  
"Despite a brain, no." Again, I muttered it under my breath but, once again, Sebastian heard it and chuckled under his breath.  
"I didn't realise graduating with him meant fixing his numerous mistakes."  
"Yes, but he beat you in exams. All of them." William scowled at me.  
"I have to presume that a special circumstance is involved for a Grim reaper personally doing undercover work."  
"You cannot believe I would reveal I would reveal soul related information to two demons?"  
"A demon and a half demon half mage. Mages also collect souls, you do remember? When a reaper fucks up, they call us. Not many of us left are there?" William scowled at me once more. "Careful if the wind changes..."  
"I'm afraid you mistake out intentions, we have no interest in cheap souls. My taste is more refined." His hand tightened around my waist as I closed my eyes once more.  
"Fine words from a starving demon like yourself." Sebastian's eyes glowed fuchsia as we continued to look at William. My own eyes turned to stilts as I glared at the reaper. "I know you must be half mad with hunger. She is probably not far off."  
"I don't remember either of us asking for your opinion on the matter? And, for your information, I am already mad. Absolutely insane."  
"Again you are mistaken. I have long since tired of ripping into every stray soul I happen upon. After all."  
"The hungrier one is, the more satisfying one's dinner is," Sebastian smirked down at me, my head still rests on his shoulder.  
"How perverse."  
"Not nearly as perverse as that ginger friend of yours. And you can rest easy, for now at least, I am on a short lead."  
"What about her."  
"She has a name." He scoffed. "And her, she doesn't need souls to survive, at least for now."  
"Oh, very well." He jabbed his scythe into the ground, but it did not break through the earth. The wind blew madly for a moment before all was calm. "I'll speak plainly then, in the next few days, we attend to review a large number of souls near this circus. This is a special case, so I would appreciate it if you didn't interfere."  
"Sounds quite tempting, I would be happy to offer you my assistance." The reaper swung his scythe and I blocked it from Sebastian without a moment to spare. It cut from my eyes brow down my cheek, scraping my neck and then my chest and stopped at my stomach. Sebastian looked from me to William, and look that I had never seen. He glared at William. He tried to walk over to the reaper but I grabbed his hand. I shook my head and I gripped his hand tighter, the cut stung painfully and it began to re-sow itself. It was the only way to heal a wound caused by a death scythe. I shakily stood as the last of the wound disappeared.  
"Oi, the show is beginning soon and the knife thrower is looking for you." He turned to me. "The once with the skeleton hand is looking for you."  
"Dagger and Joker. I'll go now, can't miss a performance." I took a shaky step forward before running to the large tent.  
"You're cutting it fine."  
"I know, I know. But I am here now!" He smiled at me. "And I am ready for tonight." He nodded and stepped from the curtain.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Noah's Ark Circus."

We took our bows as the show ended and we stepped from the ring. Joker and Dagger set off to sort out the tent and I turned to the other.  
"Don't wait up for me, kay?" They nodded and set off for our tent. I walked over to Beast and we waited for Dagger. He eventually stuck his head and nodded to us. We got up, Beast headed to Betty and I walked to Joker. He opened a long grate and handed me my swords. "You kept them?"  
"Didn't have to heart to get rid of them."  
"They have still been my favourite birthday present ever." He nodded. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. It didn't take long for me to hug back. "I'm sorry for leaving."  
"No, I know that you had to." I nodded. "We should go." We met the other outside the gate, hand in hand. No one made jokes, now was not the time. We set off into the night, our shadows disappearing along with the light.

The pitter patter of feet against the wet gravel drew closer and closer as a young girl stopped and began to admire out posters.  
"A circus..." She mumbled softly. Her face split into a grin. The sight broke my heart but I dared not move. "Maybe if I work really hard, I can take Jimmy to see it one day!" No, she would never get to take her poor brother to see the circus. That was her fate. And this was mine. The Pied Pipers song played in the background as the young girl turned. She looked down the long dark alleyway that we remained. I squeezed Joker's hand and he gave me a nervous smile. Her mind full of curiosity, she began to follow the sound. Jumbo stopped playing as she stepped in and Joker and I stood up. I smiled warmly at the girl.  
"Hello there, darling." She jerked her head towards us before turning, unable to see us. "Do you like circuses then?" We swooped down behind her and she spun around. I took a step towards the girl.  
"It a pleasure and an honour to meet you, my lady." I bowed low and Joker did the same. I hope you'll join us?" I plucked a rocked from the heart and threw it up in the air. Joker caught it swiftly before turning it into a beautiful bouquet of flowers. She smiled delightedly at us as Joker through the flowers into the air.  
"It's ShowTime!" The petals danced in the air, transforming the dark alleyway into a beautiful flower path. Doll popped from nowhere and lifted her umbrella high in the air Before smiling sweetly at the girl, who looked at her with wonder. Doll leapt into the air gracefully and landed softly, she continued to leap and jumped beautifully. farther down before launching herself into the air and disappearing. Peter and Wendy swung into the air, smiling at the girl.  
"Hello, there!" Wendy said, smiling brightly.  
"Welcome to dreamland!" I stood behind the girl with Joker as she gasped excitedly. Joker turned to me and I nodded. I flipped over the girl as she squealed. I started walking on my hand before flipping forward. I danced and pranced around before jumping over her once more, and stood behind Joker.  
"There's nothing to be afraid of here," Joker whispered into her ear. "Past the hill, thy chariot awaits its princess. Well of ya go, now my sweet." I clasped the girl's hand and led her down the road to the carriage as she smiled excitedly. She dropped her coin and once rolled past the alleyway, which returned to its normal appearance for me. I looked around before noticing a policeman. I signalled to the others, but I was the smallest bit late. A whistle sound and a flashlight shattered before setting ablaze. I handed the girl to joker before running over, pulling the swords from my pocket. The girl turned around as I raced towards him. To her, my swords were candy canes. Curse that child imagination. I would never live that down. The other pounce as more joining us. Dagger threw his knife and it hit the policemen, he turned and winked at the small girl, she turned her attention to the others and I turned to Dagger.  
"She is like six, stop flirting." He threw more dagger, knocking own policeman after policeman. Smiling to the little girl. She clapped delightedly as Beast cracked her whip at the men. I sliced through the men swiftly and quickly. When the last man had fallen, my costume was drenched with blood and the reek of death floated the area. More policemen came around the corner and I nodded to Joker.  
"Your chariot awaits you."  
"Right!" She smiled delightedly. She stepped into the carriage as my swords swung deeply into a policeman's chest. The shine of glasses against the moon caught me eyes, I was distracted for a moment. A knife flew through the air as I policeman had attempted to hurt me. I smiled slightly at Dagger. The final policeman turned the corner and shakily pointed his gun to the carriage.  
"Stop..." He began to pull the trigger but Doll swooped down. He fell to the ground and she aimed her umbrella tip at him. "Please... how could you... she is just a child." She hesitated and I swooped in, delivering the final blow.  
"Yet no one gave a damn about us..." Joker walked up.  
"I told you to never hesitate."  
"Joker, its hard... it took me ages to take my first kill."  
"Are ya hungry? Do you want one of them?"  
"I had better not... one of the other kind is here. I just want a word with him." They nodded and set off back home. I jumped up into the air and landed swiftly onto a large rooftop. Ronald Knox stood at one end.  
"All done." He turned to me. "Haven't seen you participating in this for a while now."  
"Haven't seen you anywhere. I always look out for you." He nodded.  
"I know."  
"Does our deal still stand?"  
"I presume so. I won't tell anyone you were here."  
"At I won't tell anyone about that night. Don't tell William especially, he attacked me earlier."  
"I heard." We stood in silence before I ran over to him and pulled him into a hug.  
"I never said congrats for passing your test." He hugged me back.  
"I missed you training us." I nodded before breaking apart.  
"I should go. Good luck." Like that, I was gone into the darkness, leaving behind the remains of the fallen.

I lay asleep in my bed. I tossed and turned as the nightmare played in my head.

 _I was gathered in a large empty room, all the people I loved were there. They were all chanting murderer. I was screaming.  
"Someone! Anyone! Help me..."_

I was shaken awake within a moment. Joker looked at me worriedly.  
"You okay?" I nodded.  
"Just a nightmare is all. I am fine." My stomach grumbled. "And hungry... very hungry."  
"Lucky. Breakfast is on the way." We walked out of the tent, laughing and smiling. We arrived at the cooking area and I saw Ciel, shivering in the cold. Sebastian passed a comment on his potatoes. I walked over.  
"He is hardly going to be Gordon Ramsey hen he has done little cooking before." I walked over and placed my hand and Ciel's head. I transported heat from my hand down his body and he relaxed slightly. He smiled slightly at me. I sat down and began peeling some of the potatoes.  
"I though first tier didn't cook breakfast," Sebastian said, raising his eyebrow at me. Joker walked over, laughing.  
"Diamond had never been one for rules."  
"Are you complaining when my cooking is so amazing?" I asked teasingly at him.  
"If I was, you'd murder me!"  
"You got that much right."

Sebastian served the food and everyone tucked in. I sat with the rest of the first tiers as we laughed happily.  
"God... I really don't wanna practise today. All the running..." Dagger smiled.  
"Hey, where is Giggles?"  
"Still in bed. She doesn't feel too good." Dagger rose from his seat.  
"I'll check on her." He turned and I waggled y eyebrows at the rest of the table and we all laughed. We cleaned our plates and watched as the rest of the tent drained away. Soon it was just us. Sebastian loomed in the corner 'cleaning up'.  
"So, Diamond, now that your back, will things leave off as they were?" Dagger inquired. Alya wiggled her eyebrows at me and I shot her a warning look.  
"I hope to at least. I liked the way it was before" My cheeks burned bright red at Joker's words.  
"You really know how to romance a girl" Once again we all laughed. But I could still feel an intense stare on my back. Eventually we headed out to the practise tent. I clung to Gemma but soon felt myself being pulled back. He didn't even let me turn around before he started playing twenty questions. "Geez calm down... I am sure you've had people who were more than just friends before me, so don't go acting all high and mighty on me."  
"I don't want you spending time with him."  
"Well too bad, he is my friend."  
"But is he more than that." I remained silent. How the hell was I supposed to answer that? "Surely an old fling can't burn that long?"  
"It wasn't exactly a fling..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, we were... engaged." The look on his face made my brain yell _ABORT ABORT._ But Sebastian clung to my arm. _  
_"You were what!"  
"We were engaged…"  
"Did you love him?" I remained silence. The looked on his face changed from surprise to anger.  
"You hid him from em…"  
"You never asked…" His face became scarier. Oh God… What have I done… "Look, Sebastian… let's talk about this when things calm down ok?" I didn't give him the chance to answer before I pulled my arm from his grasp. I swiftly turned around and ran to the practise tent. Glad to be gone from there. I didn't dare 'take in my surroundings'. Until I heard the conversation between Ciel and his bunk mate. They were discussing William and Sebastian as they both balance high in the air.  
"Their bloody super human!"  
"You don't even know."  
"Just like Diamond!" I smiled.  
"Oi, my ears are burning, why are you talking about me." He smiled at me.  
"What's it to you." I stuck out my tongue and he copied me.  
"Well, stop gossiping and get yourselves cleaned up before dinner, show Smile the 'showers."  
"You have showers in this place?"  
"Well..."

The sun set as I walked over to Ciel, who was shivering on the ground. Gemma and I ran over. I pulled Ciel close and began to warm him up.  
"C'mon, Ciel, stay still." Sebastian walked over but did not address me. Two can play this game. I grabbed the blanket from his hands and wrapped it around Ciel's freezing body. "Deep breathes, okay?"  
"Enough."  
"What, My Lord?" Ciel snapped his head up.  
"I said I've had enough." I stared at him confused.  
"C'mon Ciel... it's not that bad-" Gemma began.  
"You would say that! You are used to this!"  
"Hey, don't snap at Gemma, she is trying to help! We both are!"  
"Enough, you wouldn't understand. If I have to continue this, I swear I'll go mad!"  
"What, do you think it was rosy for us? We couldn't walk till we came here, plus we had only started out when w joined. So, don't spin some bullshit that your life is hard! We barely had the clothes on our backs and the limbs in our body! So, don't tell me you can't handle it! It's been a day and a half!"  
"You cannot allow such trifles to bother you." I felt Ciel tense before me. I saw the memories coming back to him. His crouched low in a cage as people actioned him. He screamed out for someone to save him... then Sebastian did. A tear fell from my face.  
"Look at us... three broken souls..." Gemma sat down beside is and I rested my head on her should and placed an arm around Ciel. He released a breath and jerked away from my hand.  
"No, it's not like me, huh?" He grabbed the blanket and flew up, drops of water fell to Gemma and me. "Indeed, it's not." Gemma and I stood. "I'm head of house Phantomhive and the Funtom company. It's not like me to live like this, still though there is a task to do." He turned around and faced us. "We'll finish this as swiftly as possible." Sebastian bowed.  
"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

 **FINALLY! Been a while. MERRY CHRISTMAS! I started reading 'Book of The Atlantic' arc in the manga, and I was wondering was the boat meant to represent the Titanic? Please let me know if you know the answer! Love you guys and thanks for the Follows and the Favourites and all the review. If you have any questions, review or DM me. Have an amazing Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
Goodbye Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	22. Tɦɛ Twiรt Tɦɑt Fɑitɦ Hɑร Bʀѳugɦt

**WELCOME BACK! Two episodes in three days? Jesus, I must be dying! ;) Lol, please enjoy! For some reason, people actually like this story! Ah, so this is happiness. ;) ENJOY!**

* * *

Gemma and I stood back as Sebastian removed Ciel's wet shirt.  
"Once we inspect the first tier performer's tents, we can go home. Annaliese - Diamond - can help us with that."  
"I..." Ciel's eyes greeted mine with coldness.  
"You what?"  
"I'll try." He nodded.  
"I initial plan was to work our way quietly up the ladder, but with these wretched conditions, I simply can't last that long. I am already at my limit. Plus I have two first tier performers right here." Oh God, if only they knew... if I only they knew why we are doing this... maybe they would change their minds... But I would never tell them. I made a vow. One I intended to keep. Sebastian dried Ciel off as he stood before us. I watched, clutching Gemma's hand. Even she didn't know this... but she never tried to get it from me, she respected my privacy... but I doubt Ciel or Sebastian would see it like that.  
"Personally I would find brute force easier than infiltration. The reaper keeps me from moving freely at night."  
"This is a delicate manner. One foot wrong and they'll know." Ciel nodded at Gemma but never made eyes contact with her.  
"Just because the reaper is here doesn;t mean they are automatically guilty." Ciel finally turned and made eye contact with me.  
"I know this may be difficult for you-"  
"You've got no idea."  
"But," He said impatiently. "If you have information, it would be best to give it now." He paused. "For both our sakes." I opened my mouth, but no words came out. The wind rustled the leaves below around us on this cold winter afternoon and it was the only sound between the four of us. Gemma clutched my hand tighter. "Well?"  
"There is nothing to say." Ciel's eye flashed to Gemma who nodded. God, I love that girl. She knew it wasn't all, but she never told. Ciel gave a quick nod as Sebastian finished the last button on his shirt.  
"The time to strike is during a show when we can expect them all to be away from their tents. Before anything I need to find a way to slip free of that freckled chap."  
"He isn't that bad." My voice was quiet. Ciel's gaze darted up.  
"You perform every night, don't you?" I nodded. "So, if needs be, you could distract the other members." Wait... I looked at him. How the hell was I supposed to answer that?  
"In drastic measures, she can," Gemma said. Ciel looked at her. He didn't seem content with what she had said but did not push it further.  
"You know you need to pick a side." I nodded.  
"I know." Ciel shivered drastically under the blanket.  
"If I can't assess the tent contents personally, then there is no point." He sighed. His breath fogged and the shivering stopped. "I want to go home. I'm long overdue for something sweet."  
I think you can benefit from a nice hot cup of tea as well." Damn this boy never changed. Gemma looked Ciel worryingly.  
"I'll get something warm to warm you up. Ann, help?" I nodded and we walked off. We stepped into the kitchen to find ourselves very much alone.  
"Thank you, for covering for me." She nodded.  
"Ann, you're the reason I am still alive... it's the least I can do. But." She sucked in a breath. "We need to talk. You can tell what is going on if you wish, but you are going to need someone on your side. I will always be that person." I nodded. "Are the circus taking the children." I nodded. "Do you know what they are being used for?"  
"Yes and no. I know Father want them, but I don't exactly know why."  
"Are you going them?" Nod. "Voluntarily?" Nod. "To yu still love Joker." Silence. My eyes watered but the tears did not fall. Nod.

Crowds gathered around, entering the tent from the front entrance. I stood in the back. Joker was laughing beside me.  
"You didn't?" I cringed. Alya nodded and soon, all the first tier performers were in tears, on the floor laughing.  
"God, who knew Diamond's sister had it in her."  
"I have never laughed so hard in my life! My ribs hurt!"  
"Where is my headpiece? Has anyone seen it?" Sebastian came running over.  
"Here it is!"  
Oi, there aren't cough knives, hurry up with those!" Ciel came bounding over, carrying a heavy box.  
"Here!" Joker turned to me.  
"Got everything?"  
"I think so-" Sebastian walked over and handed me my ribbon. I laughed. "Thanks." He merely walked away, not saying anything. I hoped off the box and walked over to him. "Hey, Bassie, you ok?" I went to grab his arm but he jerked it away.  
"I don't want you near him."  
"What?"  
"Joker. He is not the man for you. I don't want you near him."  
"You can't control me!" We became arguing. But this wasn't like the tiny fights we had before. This was serious. "You never told me you were going to be married to him! You think I would be ok with that?"  
"It's not like I getting married to him now! And don't spin me the bullshit that you've never been in a relationship like that!"  
"I have at least had the nerve to tell you! I would never lie to you!"  
"Never lie to me? That's bullshit. Don't spin that. Damn. Telling you was a bad idea, you are so hypocritical. You can do whatever you want and never tell me about your past, but then you find out one thing about mine nd go ape shit! You are such a hypocrite!" This time, he said nothing. I huffed off back to the tent as Joker stepped out into the ring. I sighed before looking at giggled slightly before grabbing my hand. The two of us walked on stage, smiling. _The show must go on!_

I bounced and jumped and dance around the stage. Music blasted from the tent as the people watched, amazed. From the corner of my eye, I saw Joker hurrying Wendy from the tent. My eyes flashed with worry and I almost landed badly on the springboard. I ended a little off but not much noticed, and if they did, they still clapped loudly. I ran off the stage as Joker was talking to Ciel and Sebastian.  
"Black! We've got a problem! Wendy here seems to have twisted her ankle! Shows already started so I need you to go in there at take her place on the trapeze."  
"But surely I'm not a fit substitute."  
"Afte what I've seen, I'd say your more than fit for the job. We're counting on you, understand?" Joker ran off with Wendy on his back, Peter running beside him. I stepped out.  
"There isn't much time! Come on." I pulled hm forward and pushed him into the tent. "Gemma, go with Ciel, keep him out of trouble!" Gemma nodded and she and Ciel walked off, Ciel looking quite pissed. I turned back to Sebastian. "Dagger took the space the trapeze act is supposed to be. After out act. Please don't mess this up." I cleaned off his jacket as Dagger came back off.  
"Good luck." William popped out from a corner and demon and reaper glared at one another. I turned to Dagger, who smiled mischievously. "Off ya pop."

The two sung in the air as I held my head in my hands. Why? Why hadn't I just have gone on? We were ruined. I wanted to cry. Dagger talked away to Beast as I pulled myself away from the dumb and dumber.  
"There just swinging up there, what are they doing!" I nodded in agreement and beast took a step back. Her bodice cut against one of the nails and one of the laces cut. She sighed. "Ugh, my bodice." Jokers faced turned a deep red.  
Nothing to see here! Move along! Nobody looks!" He flapped his arms madly in the air, almost hitting Doll and me several times.  
"We're here too." Doll whispered to me.  
"Not to him, were not."  
"You can go change Beast, your act is in a little while." Red lights went off in my head.  
"I might come too!" They both stared at me. "I... I think I left my water bottle in my tent."  
"You can borrow mine-"  
"No, I have a terribly old." I 'sneezed'. "Don't wanna spread it!" Dagger smirked.  
"Make sure to tell Joker that." I blushed.  
"Come on, Beast, let's go." She nodded and we left the tent. We walked along to the tents. "Hey, can I ask something?" She turned to me and smiled.  
"Sure, fire away!"  
"When I was gone... I got a letter, very recently actually. I got a letter from Harvard University." Her face filled with uprise then happiness is.  
"Did you...?" I nodded. She smiled and pulled e into a hug. I hugged her back.  
"They accepted me thanks to a letter they got, was... was that you guys?" Her smile grew as she nodded. "why...?"  
"Because we all know what that meant to you. Harvard is where your mother studied medicine. Yo wanted to follow in her footsteps, and then reinstate the Heart Hospital." She paused. "Where we were all treated. You're the reason were all are where we are now. This is the least we could do." I smiled and we continued walking.  
"What did the letter say?"  
"I just told them what a caring person you were and how yu would make an excellent child doctor... what the fancy name for it again?" I laughed.  
"A paediatrician." She nodded.  
"And how you'd make an excellent surgeon. I told them they'd be a fool not to accept you." We arrived outside the gate of the tents and my heart started pounding. I stepped in and we slowly - very slowly - made our way to her tent. She stepped in and I raced to my tent grabbed my bottle and raced back to her tent. She pulled off the bodice. "Diamond! Can you grab my bodice from the shelf." I stepped inside the tent and walked over to the big chest that lay in the centre of the room. I walked over to the chest, dived my hand in and pulled out the bodice. I heard Ciel squeak inside and Beast turned to me. "What was that?"  
"Calm down! Only me, I jabbed my finger on the edge of the bloody thing. I handed her the bodice and she pulled it on. I grabbed the bodice, smiling. "I'll fix it tonight." We stepped out and made ou way back to the tent. Joker stood in the entrance.  
"Diamond, got a minute?" I nodded and walked slightly away from the tents and followed him out. "Look, Father wants me to go there." Well. That was blunt. "Well, he wants both of us..." My eyes widened.  
"how...?"  
"Will you?" I looked at him, he pleaded with me. He never pleaded. I always used to agree with what he said. This time, this time was different.  
"When do you go?"  
"Not long after the show." I fidgeted.  
"Can I... can I think for a little while... I promise I'll have an answer before you leave..." He nodded before smiling. He reached down and grabbed my hand. We walked back into the tent before I was pulled away by Dagger. I smiled and followed him onto the stage. I bowed and we left the tent. The show over. I sighed. "God.. I need tea."

"Oi, doll! Come on!" Doll stepped into the light as we huddled up in blankets. "Come on doll, get changed-" She held a snake and Dagger shook with fright.  
"One of Snake's snakes got loose. He needs to be more careful, we told him not to let them out."  
"Snake! Get this blasted creature of yours!"  
"I don't like risking my life just by walking round."  
Dagger, calm down, or you'll wet yourself." He stared and me as I winked. "That would be attractive. Plus, that snake isn't poisonous." I took the snake from dolls hands and it wrapped itself around mine.  
"You've got a way with snakes, Says Emily."  
"Why thank you. My kind has a way with animals in general." I smiled and handed the snake back to his owner.  
"Have you talked to Joker?" O shook my head. I walked over to Doll and kissed her forehead.  
"Sleep tight, okay?" She wrapped her arms around my and I pulled her close. "Goodnight, mon Cher."  
"Goodnight, mammon." She walked off and I continued talking to Dagger.  
"You're like her mother!"  
"Why? You jelly?" I pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for the letter. Beast told me."  
"Did you get in." I nodded. He pulled me closer. "I'm so happy for you!"  
"Thank you!" I smiled down at him. Family. I had my family. I was happy.

I walked along, back to my tent. Gemma smiled as I walked in.  
"I see you finished it."  
"Nearly, come on, let's see where Ciel and Sebastian ran off to." I paused. "I'm gonna tell them... maybe not all of it. But something." Gemma nodded.  
"Best thing to do, now, let's go." We stepped out of the tent, blankets wrapped firmly around our body's. "It feckin' freezin'." I nodded in agreement. We eventually found Ciel and Sebastian walking out and caught up to them. I waved and Ciel nodded to us. He filled us in briskly about what he was just talking about  
"Anyway, as I was saying, the sender used the name Tome the Piper's Son." My eyes widened. "Do you know it." I nodded, he didn't push it further, which surprised me.  
"A character from the 'Mother Goose' tale, isn;t it?"  
"Yes, though it seems like a strange code name." He coughed in the cold. I pulled off my blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. He attempted to shake it off but I wouldn't give in.  
Ciel! You'll freeze to death!" He gave up and continued talking, clutching the blanket close to him.  
"Also the wax was sealed with a crest of a horse with a k."  
"Indeed, it's the same as the seal I saw on-"  
"The prosthesis." They both turned to me." There... there is something I need to tell you..." Ciel placed his hand over his mouth.  
Go on..."  
"The crest is a coat of arms. The family the crest belongs to is the family that donated the prosthesis. The picture you saw was right. They all came from the same workhouse. Gemma and I, however, did not. They found us on the street and took us in. We all stayed together in a large orphanage." Ciel coughed and attempted to smother it behind his hands. "Ciel, are you ok?" He nodded.  
"Fine..." He began to cough but tried to continue speaking.  
"My lord?" Ciel bent over slightly and Gemma and I were on either side of him.  
"We'll have to go back the townhouse will have-" The rest of the sentence was lost as he began to cough horribly.  
"Ciel, please. Oh God Ciel, deep breaths. Water, we need water." He bent over and coughed violently. A liquid fell from his mouth and down to the ground as he fell over. I grabbed him and rubbed his back, desperately trying to get him to stop. "We need to get him to the hospital wing..." Sebastian bent down and Freckles walked over.  
"Whats going on?" Ciel's eyes slowly began to droop.  
"He is losing consciousness, we need to get doc! Now!" Sebastian picked him up and we ran over to the hospital. I placed Ciel in the bed ad ran over to the herb table. I looked around before sighing. "That damn asthma of his..."  
"Asthma?"  
"Had it since he was young." Gemma came running in with my bag of herbs and medicines. I pulled it open and pulled many bottles and containers. Dc wheeled in and looked to me. He laughed.  
"Maybe after you get your degree, you can come back here and help me." I smiled slightly before continuing with the medicine. I poured it into a small container and placed it to Ciel's lips. The liquid eased down his throat and he settled down. I turned to the other two. "I am gonna grab something from my tent. Make sure he stays asleep and doesn't try and get out if bed." They nodded and I left the tent. I walked briskly to my tent. I stepped inside nad grabbed another blanket. Alya came in, smiling t herself.  
"Oh, hey sis."  
"Why are you so smiley? Were ya talking with Dagger?"  
"Maybe... but it was about Beast."  
"Baby steps." She nodded.  
"Hey, you look worried." I nodded and explained about Ciel being in the hospital tent and about my fight with Sebastian earlier. She nodded,  
"Well, I'd say you're having a shitty day."  
"Good thing I don't pay you for this. Having a shitty day. One of the snakes would've more helpful than you, ya git." I pulled the blanket over my shoulders and grabbed the black jacket from my bed. I stepped outside into the cold air. I walked back to the tent as Ciel slowly fell asleep again.  
"Aunt Angeline."  
"His aunt. She was a doctor. She diagnosed him with asthma the first time. Damn thing, thank god I had his medicine handy. I always carry it with me." Doc nodded. I stepped outside, the cold air hitting my warm face. I began to walk around the tents. I stopped outside one of the big tents.  
"What's that?" I heard Joker's voice and was about to step in when "Black and Smile snuck in." I froze, I was unable to move. "Was Dimond with them."  
"No that I could see, says Wordsworth."  
"Are you serious? You really think you serpent friends speak to you?" The snake hissed loudly.  
"How dare you presume to doubt my word, you simpleton. Says Wordsworth."  
"Why didn't ya say so before?" Snake lifted his arm and a snake crawled out and hissed.  
"I did suggest that we report it straight away. Say Emily."  
"Well nevermind that now, thanks. And off to bed with all of you." I took a deep breath and took a step from the tent. I heard Snake's silent footsteps from the tent. I panicked and dove into my tent. When Snake walked on I jumped out and ran to the Hospital tent. I grabbed my bag and the coat before looking around. I walked over to Ciel before placing my hand on his forehead. Frowning I looked up at Gemma.  
"His temperature has increased. And, from what I can see, he is dehydrated." I walked over to the preparation table before opening my bag. "Hey, Gem, can you get me some warm water and a bowl? Oh and some room temperature water too?" She nodded. "You are the best!"  
"I know." She walked off and Doc wheeled over to me.  
"I never asked, how is the leg?"  
"It's doing pretty good. Though I hear Joker's hand has been a pain in the ass."  
"Understatement of the century, though I believe the reason why he loves it so much, it because you designed it for him." I blushed. "You gave him a design, he gave you a ring. I see you still wear it."  
"I never took it off." Gemma walked back in with the things I asked her to get and I mixed the warm water with the herbs. I sat Ciel up and forced the water down his neck before giving him the medication. "Take this now and I'll give you something else in the morning."

* * *

 **It is three in the morning and I am exhausted. Plus, halfway done the 'Book of Circus' arc. Agh, I'm so tired, but I can't g to bed. Ten million things to do. Alas, I bid adieu!  
Goodbye Pixies**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	23. Aʆwɑyร

**Happy New Years! Please, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

Ciel tossed and turned in his bed. His sleep was plauged with fever and nightmares. Memories from his past contaminated his dreams. His breathing was shallow and coarse as the darkness of his past hit him.

* * *

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

* * *

 _"Hello? Isn't anyone there?" His eyes moved around the room that brought destruction and pain. "Father? MOTHER!" His eyes found the two bodies and his heart hammered in his chest. He began to run, his breath uncontrollably coarse. "Help me!" He screamed running down the darkened hall. "Somebody please help!" He turned a corner and noticed a dark figure down the end of the hall. "Anybody!"_

 _The scene changed as a fragment of light entered the dark cage as the curtain was slowly withdrawn. Wide eyes and heavy breathing were all that greeted the young boy "Look at this one, he is easily worth more than two children I say.  
Ciel screamed in pain as the hot iron made contact with his left lower back. The men held him down, greedy for what was to come. They gathered around the cell that Ciel had unfortunately become a customised to. "What is this place?" His thoughts were all he had, without them, he would be driven mad. "Why are we in this cage?" He shivered in the darkness as the last of the hope drained from him. "No one's going to save us..."  
The sharp knife was raised and it gleamed against the light. They drove it into Ciel's chest and his pain was the only thing he could feel. Blood dripped from his mouth. "There is no God... is there?" The laughing faces of his captors around flicked a switch in the young boy's mind. "Kill them. Kill them. Kill them. Kill them. Kill them." Darkness fell and all he could see were feathers dancing in the non-existent wind. Dark eyes opened.  
"Goodness." Boot touched the ground. "Look t you, so small. I wasn't expecting such a tiny master." The boot turned in the direction of Ciel. The eyes scanned the room. The blood covered altar, the dirtiness of the room. "You have summoned me here today, that can never be changed. And nothing sacrificed can ever be regained." Ciel extended his hand as far as he could muster. The demon took the hand. "Now choose." Blood poured from his left eye.  
"Then I choose!"_

* * *

 **~ END OF FLASHBACK ~**

* * *

William, in the light of the gas lamps, adjusted his glasses. "And where are you going?" The gleam from his glasses faded as he looked at the demon across from him. "You aren't to wondering about without your master."  
"I am afraid that my master is indisposed, so it falls to me to run his errands. I am sure even you can understand that." Sebastian's shit eating smirk was evident on his strong features.  
"You must return to the tent immediately. I cannot allow you to move independently from your master." He extended his scythe and Sebastian moved his body out of the way of the blades. He let himself go down, just off the floor as the scythe continued to jab at the demon. "Even the smallest mistakes can lead to overtime and I so loath overtime." Sebastian leapt into the air and gently landed on his feet. His eyes narrowed at the Reaper. The scythe gleamed in the gaslights. Both demon and reaper showed no signs of giving up. Sebastian smirked as the reaper jabbed at the demon. Catching the scythe with his hand swiftly, he smirked at the reaper. A few droplets f blood fell to the ground.  
"I am sorry for the inconvenience, however, I do have my duty as a butler to consider. Inder no circumstances will I allow you to disturb my young master's sleep." Droplets of blood fell from his hand which was stuck between the two sharp edges of the blade. "And, like me, I know you'd prefer not to make a scene, would you not?" The smiled never falling from his lips, he continued. "So I propose that we make another deal. You allow me one hour free from your interference and in return, I will never take a soul from your district again. One hour is all I ask." Silence.  
"No, that won't do." The reaper removed his scythe from Sebastian's hand. "Demons seduce their prey into darkness with sweet words. Look at the mage you have required. I knew her mother, a nicer woman never drew breath, until she was born. Lady Annaliese Heart has never seen reapers or demon as less than equal, one of the very few mages left. And she rules her kingdom with care." Sebastian looked at the reaper.  
"Kingdom?"  
"Yes, Kingdom. Mages are very... rare creatures. There are, as far as I know, six current bloodlines. Several years ago, her mother, Freya, decided to unite these Mages to protect them, she was appointed Queen by a unanimous vote. I thought they'd be out raged when she married a demon." He said the word with such a filth to it. "She gave birth to the three children. Everyone presumed the eldest son would take over, but then she died. She was so beautiful, her blue eyes. And that locket she wore. A symbol of the royal family. It was giving to Annaliese when her brother was murdered, but then she disappeared off the face of the Earth, they enlisted all sorts of people to find them, until they both remerged about three years ago. But that is not the point." Sebastian begged to differ. All this time. Queen of the Mages. And this Reaper knew more about his mate then he did. His blood boiled. Why had she not told him?  
"Because you never asked." She stepped into the light. He was taken back by her appearence, he only regonized her voice and her eyes. That icy blue that dared someone to come closer, not knowing their fate if they did. Her hair had turned a beautiful white, black streaks ran through. She looked at him. "I am Annaliese Heart. The eldest daughtr and the surving heir of the _'Royaume des S_ _orcières'_. The Kingdom of The Wiches. I am who he speaks of." Her ahir returned back. "But I am also Lady Annalise Heart, the surving Heir to the Heart Hospital and estate." Her hair turned a glossy black and her eyes flashed fuschia, a mask forming around her eyes. "And I am La Madmoiselle Noir. One of the eight dealiest assains ever to walk the earth." Her gaze merged with Sebastians. William coughed, beofre Sebastian had a chance to say anytihng. as her bowed. "Goodbye then." She dissapeared from the light as demon and reaper continued to stare at one another.  
"Back to you, I guess. I was afraid that would be your answer. Oh well, it does not matter." He removed his blood covered glove from his hand. "I shall simply explore other means of getting what I need." He lifted his hand up to his mouth and licked the blood from his fingers, smirking. His mind moved to Annaliese.  
 _What she didn't know couldn't hurt her, right?_

Ciel lay asleep in the medical tent as Gemma and Annalise bathed Ciel's throbbing forehead with a cold towel. Just as Doc finished with putting away medical bottles, Doll and Alya walked in. They were laughing and smiling together.  
"Heya sis," Alya said walking over. Doll smiled to the girl who extended her arms to the two of them. They both ran in, loving the hug. Soon, all four of them were looking down at the sleeping Ciel. Annaliese yawned and Alya, Gemma and Doll turned to her. "How long have you two been here."  
"We didn't want to leave him alone if he woke up," Gemma answered almost immediately.  
"Okay, bed. Now." The two older girls sighed but were too tired to argue. Annaliese grabbed a black jacket. They both stepped out of the tents smiling as Annalise told Gemma about Sebastian and telling him about her.

 **Annaliese's POV**

"You haven't told anyone but us so far! This a huge step for you!" I beamed at Gemma's words. The cold night air hit us as we walked to out tents.  
"I really care about him. I don't even mind the fact that he knows, if I am being honest, I am happy he knows. I've told him all I think he should know so... yeah. But even though he knows, but he still seems mad at me... I just don't know." We walked along in the darkness, making sure to walk quietly to avoid walking the other members up. Gemma looked down at the coat in my hands. "He is complaining since I kinda ruined his last jacket, so as a peace offering, I made him this. Took about three months, but I finished it!" We stopped as we watch Joker walking along the tents. We hid behind a corner, poking out heads out ever so slightly. Beat walked up to him, something about me told me not to watch but I couldn't peel my gaze away.  
"Joker." Her voice was the only thing besides the stop in his footsteps. He turned and looked at her.  
"What's wrong lass, can't you sleep?" He asked. Beast folded her arms.  
"Let's stop this." She closed her eyes and Joker narrowed his. "We're running a successful circus. We don't need anything more." She walked closer to him."We can away from this together and wash our hands away from this mess. You, me, Annaliese, Gemma... All of us. This wasn't meant to be out life. You say you want to live with Annalise like that... but you can't do that if we are stuck in this shadow."  
"Annaliese understands. She is coming with me today!" Gemma looked up at me but I raised my finger to my lips.  
"We'll run some place father can't find us!"  
"Some place over the hills and far away." A dream. A last remaining hope. I could feel this on his face. But it faded. Like it always had. "You know we cannot to that. He turned slightly and Beast's face fell slightly. "But we don't have time to talk about that." He turned around fully. "Sorry lass." He began to walk away but she tackled his back.  
"Please wait!" He was shocked for a moment before he smiled. { **Never understood why he smiled...** }  
"You alright?" He asked. "This isn't like you. We made this decision together. All of us. That we'd do whatever we had to, no matter how hard it was, to protect what really matters." Her grip tightened on his jacket. I'd always known how much she cared for Joker. She told me herself. She also told me she could never hate us. I could never hate her. She was my best friend and someone there for me.  
"I know. But I hate this... I can't stand to watch you suffer so, or Annaliese. It hurts me. Joker! You must know that I-!"  
"That's enough!" Joker said, turning around, taking Beast off guard. "Ther's no turning back, you know that same as me." Beast's eyes widened. Her eyes teared up as her gaze fell to the floor. Joker removed his scarf from his neck before placing it around hers. "Here, take this. It's a right bit chilly outside."  
"Please, Joker..."  
"Goodnight Beast." With that, he waved and walked away. Beast fell to her knees and I almost walked out. However, the next scene took me my surprise. I felt my heart drop and my stomach churn. My hand latched onto Gemma's shoulder as she supported me.

Sebastian entangled himself around her. One hand on her waist, the other intertwined with hers. Most of what they said was a blur to me. I heard him telling her he would take away the pain. How I wished someone would give me the same mercy in this moment. Pain and anger flooded through me. I turned on my heel, dropping his coat. I think his head jerked towards the fallen coat, but I was gone by then. My feet dragged me away and I found myself outside of the stables. Jokers stood, looking at one of the horse. His gaze met mine and softened before it turned to worry at my puffy face and sad eyes.  
"Lass, what's wrong?" i ran into his chest, tears streaming down my chest.  
"I chose the wrong person and I am paying for it." I looked up at him. His eyes widened. "I love you."  
"After all this time?" he asked. He knew this reference was my favourite out of that book.  
"Always."

* * *

 **Okay, okay. It's been like a month... longer i think... Yea well, we know I am a terrible perosn, but school had been such a cunt to me. Thank you for remaining true to this story... Thanks for the review and the favorites.  
Love you guys so much,**

 **Fairy OUT!~~**


	24. Tѳɱѳʀʀѳw

**Hi. Hello. How do you do? Okay, I know you don't particular like A/N notes or me rambling on so I'll make this quick.  
I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT**

* * *

Morning came as the sun rose gently, illuminating the campsite of the Noah's Ark Circus in deep yellows and oranges. Ciel woke soundlessly in the hospital tent. He looked to his left and saw Gemma looking at him, a look he hadn't quite seen before. Rage. Her gaze was unfocused as she murmured something underneath her breath. A dark aura spread throughout the room and Ciel had to drag his eyes away. His eyes looked with Sebastian and then he noticed it. Gemma's gaze wasn;t on him, it was on Sebastian - and the demon was none the wiser. Or if he was, he wasn't letting on. Gemma's face was dark and her eyes were verging into stilts.  
"And a good morning to you, My Lord." Gemma's face was darker in Sebastian's voice. Ciel desperately wanted to know why. It hurt him to see her like this.  
"Gemma...?" His voice was rough and her gaze dropped from the demon and she smiled slightly at the Earl. "What's wrong?" he asked again and her gaze darkened once again.  
"Him." She didn't make eye contact with either male, but they both knew this concerned Sebastian.  
"And why do I seem to be the matter, my Lady?" Sebastian asked. "I do not remember doing anything to hurt you-"  
"When you hurt my family you hurt me!" She screamed at him. "We saw you! Both of us! We saw ho you got your precious information!" For a minute, all was silent. Sebastian felt as if he had been slapped across the face and his heart felt heavy. _'She had seen?'_ By the look of rage and pure sadness on the half demon's face, it was obvious the answer was yes. "After she opened up to you! After she told me she was ready to tell you two..." Gemma;s knees wobbled but she did not fall as the tears hammered down her face. Sebastian couldn't seem to speak. The words were clogged in his throat. Then something happened. Gemma reached forward and slapped him. He had never seen this girl shot a glare or huff angrily at someone in all he'd know her. She was shy and timid and, although sh had a mouth on her sometimes, he'd never seen her hurt someone. Even as La Mademoiselle Blanche, she never killed. She would plan yes, but she never killed. This was what rocked him the most. "That girl has saved my life so many times I've lost count. You held her heart in your hands and you crushed it. She doesn;t care about people, she doesn't let them in because she is so scared of what the consequences are. But she let you in. She told you her pain. She let you see her cry. But yu broke her. And Iw ill make you feel just as much pain, if not twice, as she is feeling right now. She may love Joker with all her soul, but, unfortunately, he heart belongs to you. And you call yourself her mate."

The three of them returned to the manor, Sebastian carrying a tired Ciel. Gemma had told Alya and her brother where they were going and they had returned to the other assassins. Walking through the Town House door, they were greeted by the Indian Prince and his Butler.  
"Ciel! Where have you been! You left for two whole days without even bothering to tell anybody!" Soma said, pointing his finger at the Earl.  
"Welcome home!" Angi said, smiling and bowing to the two. Gemma gave what was an attempt at a smile and bowed slightly. Her face fell quickly and she was emotionless again. Both Angi and Soma noticed this but Ciel's coughing had grasped their attention. "You're sick!" Soma shouted.  
"It's nothing, I'm fine!" Ciel said and Sebastian carried him up the stairs.  
"He's sick and in denial," Gemma stated as she entered the doorway. She took off her coat nd hung it from the hanger. She had changed from her outfit and wore a simple flowy white gown. She shivered from the coldness of the house.  
"It sounds serious, I think you are lying." Soma quickly rushed up behind the Earl and Butler while Angi stayed behind, wrapping the girl in a blanket.  
"What of Annaliese?" he asked Gemma quietly. By the pained expression on her face, he shook his head. "Neer mind, let's get you something warm." She nodded and he followed the three up the stairs. The walked into the room and before Sebastian, Gemma and Ciel entered the room. Apologising, Gemma shut the door carefully. Soma let out his rage from outside the door as Angi hoped to calm him. Inside the room, Sebastian carefully lay Ciel on the bed. For his privacy and for Gemma's purity, she turned.  
"I am surprised, My Lord, you're even fonder then secrets and Lies then I thought," Sebastian said, resulting in Gemma letting out a wicked laugh.  
"Of course a being like you would say that." She shot back at him  
"You two remember, you of that being also," Sebastian said, growing tired of her. She laughed again.  
"If only you could have figured it out." She said before falling silent, a smirk on her lips. Sebastian looked her back but didn't respond. Ciel let out an audible sigh.  
"To think, you've been chronically ill since infancy, and I had no idea. That is quite a secret to keep indeed." Sebastian remarked. "I'm curious as to why you didn't tell me."  
"You didn't ask so I didn't tell. It's as simple as that. Anyway, I've grown out of it." Ciel said lazily.  
"Had." Gemma corrected him. "You had grown out of it." Sebastian dipped a cloth into hot water.  
"A childhood affliction, perhaps. Still, there is no harm in being cautious. I'll acquaint myself with the latest medical text on asthma, just in case." Sebastian said. Ciel opened his mouth to speak but Gemma cut in.  
"You won't have to. There is a doctor who knows all about Ciel's asthma and has treated it before." Gemma said. Ciel looked at her.  
"My aunt is dead," Ciel replied simply.  
"I know that! She was one-half of Jack the Ripper. Obviously." The girl replied, rolling her eyes. "I wasn't talking about Madam Red, though, condolences."

The two men stared at her as she smirked. Ciel was fully dressed but was clearly not well enough. And the girl across from them wasn't the only one. Soma and Agni were blocked the two from leaving.  
"Give me a moment and I will return with the doctor." She walked into the bathroom and the four males waited. About ten minutes later, the door slowly opened. Annalise was standing in the doorway.  
"I understand the Lord Phantomhive is being stubborn." She said, smirking. She made eye contact with neither for the two boys. "Prince Soma, Agni, pleasure." She bowed. She walked past Sebastian. He grabbed her head but she didn't turn.  
"You..." He began.  
"I did. I saw and heard everything." A tear fell down from her bloodshot blue eyes. She grabbed her hand back with a sudden jerk and Sebastian couldn't keep the grip on it. She walked over to Ciel and placed her hand on his head. Her mouth fell to a frown. Her mouth was the only thing Sebastian was looking at. He wronged her. He hurt her. But she hurt him. Where was she this morning? Why didn't she just come to him and tell him? Annaliese was rummaging through her bag before she pulled out several herbs and spice. "I'm going to need a bowl and some hot water." She said trying to keep herself calm, looking to Angi.  
"Right away, Ma'am." With that, the Asian butler left before returning moments later. Annaliese took the things from him and began to blend the water with the herbs. A pleasant smell filled the room. Ciel felt his head clear a bit. He looked back up at the girl and she was swirling a small bronze spoon in the water of herbs. She speaking what Ciel presumed was latin and the water was glowing. A mages healing power. After a moment or to she opened her eyes once more and they quickly flashed from the fuschia stilts back to her soft blue eyes. She took the liquid form the bowl and poured it into a small container.  
"Three times a day he must take a teaspoon of this. If he continues this, by tomorrow he should be well enough. Plenty of rest no leaving this room." She handed the elixir to Gemma before pulling a candle from her bag. What was else was in that bag? She lit the candle by the click of her fingers. A sweet yet bitter smell assaulted the room from the second the candle was lit. Ciel felt calm as he was tucked into bed by the Mage. "Goodnight, Ciel." She said quietly. She ushered everyone from the room before beginning to leave the house. As she touched the handle of the door, Sebastian appeared beside her.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"Somewhere." She answered.  
"With who?" he asked again.  
"Someone." She answered flatly. She pushed past him, trying to stop the tears from falling down her face. Before she left, she turned and looked at the demon one last time. "I loved you, do you know that? I loved you so much." But, her words faded and she along with them.

The members' of Noah's ark circus met in the night as a slap was heard. Doll's frail body hit the floor.  
"I told ya' not to trust outsiders didn't I?" Peter spat, he stepped forward, but in a whirlwind, Diamond appeared in front of him, holding his wrist.  
"If you know what's good for ya', Peter, I suggest you calm down." She said forcefully. The man shrugged free his arm before cursing. Dimond walked over to Doll before wrapping her arms around her.  
"But-But I thought!" The girl on the floor thought back.  
"Shh," Diamond said quietly. "It's okay. Thye fool people easily." She gave one last squeeze to doll before standing. "Now. I'm going." And like that, she was gone with the wind.

 _It isn't enough I'm being made clean up after a college. No, it's also a task that's outside my expertise. Not to mention the dreadful duty of night service that no civil servant should ever be made to suffer. Honestly. Ah well, at least it will all be over tomorrow._

William stood above the house, watching as joker walked up the clean white steps. The wind hustled around him and he looked up.  
"Annaliese."  
"William." She said, her voice soft but pained. He turned. Teary eyes greeted his and a pained feeling spread within him. "I messed up." Tears streamed down her face. "I really messed up." William walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I-i w-was... Horrible! T-to y-you..." she choked out through her tears. He shushed her.  
"Sometimes, I will admit, even I deserve it." He said, trying to reassure her. She mopped up her face before giving him the best smile she could muster.  
"yea, sometimes, you can be a right asshole." She choked a laugh. "But your still like a brother to me."

Joker hesitated as he looked to the doorbell. A hand slipped itself itno his and he looked to his left. Annaliese stood there, a smile on her face.  
"what are you hesitating for? Let's go home." He voice didn't sound sure but he took it. He opened the door and the two walked in. Out of sight, out of mind.

Sebastian brushed off a coat beside the crackling fire.  
"Everything will end." He passed his brushing. "Tomorrow." He spotted something in the pocket of his master's jacket. He pulled out the three lollipops his young master had received upon arriving at the circus. he smirked and threw the three sweets into the fire. "Tomorrow." He repeated. "Tomorrow, I will take her back."

Joker smiled softly as Annaliese climbed into the bed beside him.  
 _'Tomorrow."_ he thought softly.  
"Tomorrow." She said. "Tomorrow, we will start our lives together."

 **Three contrasting futures...**

 **Only one true tale...**

 **Have you guessed the next chapter?**

 **have you guessed the ending to this chapter of our tale?**

 **Or will it be another future, one unseen?**

 **I guess we'll just have to wait and see...**


	25. i cɑɳ't รtɑɳɗ witɦ yѳu

**Guess who can try to use exams as an excuse but has really just been uninspired to do anything for literally a month? Yup, you guessed it. Me. Idek why I lost inspiration. I might be like this, but you see, I have the ending planned out... so... yeah, it's just a matter of my lazy ass getting to the ending. Anyway, thank you for sticking around and I'm sorry for the people who gave up. Much love. ENJOY!**

* * *

The couple walked up the dark stairway, nothing but Joker's lantern to light them. Annaliese clutched Joker's arm.  
"Surely a being like yourself is not scared." He said, smiling at her.  
"I'm not scared. Just cautious." She turned to him, also smiling."The only thing I'd be scared of is you.  
"Joker smiled wider.  
"Father, it's us! Diamond and Joker!" He knocked softly on Father's door. "I'm very sorry for bothering you, especially at such the late hour-"  
"Ah! Welcome home, my boy! And my Dear!" A voice rang out in the dark room. "What a good lad you are coming back to your father! And your lovely Fiancé of course!" Annaliese could feel the blue-stoned ring on her ring finger at that moment. "Now, he is with you right?"  
"Uh, no. As of not yet," Joker said, looking down.  
"Oh dear, not such a good pair then." Joker's eyes widened. Annaliese clutched his hand tighter. Joker placed down the lantern and the two bowed low.  
"I'm so sorry, Father," The two said in unison.  
"We're afraid the Yard may have pinned is as suspects, you see..." Joker said. Father pointed to the tea and the young girl with the glazed eyes handed him the cup.  
"Explain yourself." He commanded.  
"It's all because of one of the new performers. He snuck into out private tents during one of our shows. Unfortunately, we think he may have seen your letter with the targets details." Joker explained.  
"And if they are in the Yard, we can't just dispose of them," Their 'Father' asked. The young boy with the purple glazed eyes began to file Father's nails.  
"That would put the circus in danger. Honestly, I thought there was something odd about those two. But that child..." Something shattered. Joker and Annaliese both looked up in surprise.  
"A-a child...?" his voice rung out. "You did say a child..." He asked shakily. "Not one with an eyepatch...?" He asked again, pushing the two small children out of his way.  
"W-well y-yes, he did have an eyes patch..." Joker said as the children hoped to contain the mammoth of a man.  
"And there we two of them, you say?"  
"Yes. Father, he was a man in black."  
"H-his butler..."  
"The man did say he was previously a butler..."  
"It must be him! It must be him!" The man tried to walk on unsteady feet. "You fool! That boy you had right under your nose this entire time was Ciel Phantomhive!" Both Joker's and Annaliese's eyes widened. The lightning flashed, revealing the bandaged face of their father. _'Ciel...'_ Annaliese thought. _'All this time and the target was Ciel... That means...'_ Their plan all dawned on her in that moment. One thing was very clear. She had to do everything she could to save as many people as possible.

 _Tom, he was a piper's son,  
_ _He learnt to play when he was young_

Annaliese carefully folded Joker's tie as he sang Tom the Piper's Son under his breath. He took a pause so she continued.

 _And all the tune that he could play,  
Was over the hills and far away_

She tied the final knot and smiled up at him, singing along. He smiled back and clasped her hand. They finished the song softly and together.

 _Over the hills and great way off,  
The wind shall blow off my top knot_

He looked sadly at the picture on the open book on his dresser. He and Annaliese stood in frame with Father. They both clasped hands and looked quite grim."Wasn't much for engagement photos," Annaliese said, picking up the picture. She sighed."Over the hills and far away, eh?" Joker said, taking the picture from her hands carefully. Memories of their father's shouts from the night before still rung in their ears.

 _"You fool! That boy you had right under your nose this entire time is Ciel Phantomhive!" Father's voice echoed throughout the room.  
_ _"Smile!? Really?! He didn't seem like a noble." Joker said in disbelief. But his words rung on deaf ears as father practically jumped with excitement.  
"I've been dreaming of this day for so long! He'll be paying us a visit, I just know he will!" Father said, his eyes wide with excitement._'Not in a good way.' _Annaliese said to herself.  
"Father, surely you know the risks-" She began only to be cut off.  
"Go now! I want you to prepare a banquet fit for the Earl!" Father said, cutting her off.  
"We have a problem_, _though! If he really is the Earl, that means 'Noah's Ark is in Danger!" Annaliese said, frantic to put an end to this. "We need to tell the others!"  
"Please, Father!" Joker shouted, adding to Annaliese's point.  
"Joker, Diamond. You aren't speaking back to me are you?" Both adults faces' filled with dread._

Painful memories resurfaced.

 _"The lot of you were born with nothing. Poor, broken reatches."_

All first-tier members of Noah's ark sat battered and beaten on the cold wet streets of London. Limbs, eyes, and dignities were gone. Joker, Beast, Doll, Jumbo, Peter, Wendy, them all.

 _"I raised you. Gave you bodies that were whole. And you repay my kindness with defiance?"  
"We... we would never, Father." They both said bowing their heads._ _"I thoughts not. You grew to be such a good lad Joker. And you, my darling Diamond, you grew to be quite beautiful. And so smart as well. Such a beautiful couple you make." Father said, looking at the two as they clasped hands. "Now, you want the little ones you left behind in the workshop to grow up fine and strong too, right? So you'll obey your Father like the good children we know you are, won't you?"  
_ _"Yes, Father," Annaliese said, knowing Joker was incapable of speaking. "Of course we will." Father stepped back and collapsed into his chair once more.  
_ _"It warms my heart to know I have such an obedient son and daughter-in-law. Now come here you two." They both stood and, hand in hand, made their way to the chair. "Let's take one of our family photographs." The child lined up the shot and the flash then went off, capturing this 'family' moment. One not to be forgotten indeed._

"Did you... did you know who he was?" Joker asked. Annaliese looked at him and she nodded.  
"I knew who he was but I didn't know he was your target." She replied softly.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Joker asked.  
"Joker... I am like him. I am a servant of the queen." She looked into his eyes, a tear splashing over the side. "You cannot attack tonight." Joker's eyes widened.  
"W-What?" He spluttered.  
"The staff, Joker, The Phantomhive Servants are trained killers. The troop won't make it out alive." She took his hand in hers and begged him with her eyes. "Let me think of a plan. I can help us escape." Joker was silent. He took the photo and placed it back in the book before closing it over. He sighed and looked into her pleading eyes. "Please, Joker." She placed her hand on his cheek. "Please trust me."

Beast held the family photo in her hands.  
"Beast, have you not packed yet! It's been an age!" Wendy said, walking into the woman's tent.  
"Not yet sorry," Beast replied, gripping the side of the chest.  
"Honestly, you're worse than Doll sometimes-"  
"Look, Wendy, I think we should wait for Joker and Annaliese!" Beast blurted out. "It's only that... Well, there's something I need to talk to you about." Beast looked down.  
"We can talk as much as you like, once this job's done," Wendy said.  
"If we wait for Joker, the coppers might nab us and we'll lose everything." Wendy placed her hand on Beast's shoulder. "Come now, you've been out of sorts since yesterday. Is it that bad?" Beast could feel the concern Wendy had for her. Beast sighed. Wendy smiled and closed her eyes.  
"Don't worry, alright. You'll be seeing him tomorrow."

Snake stood with Dagger, Jumbo and Peter as they informed him they would be leaving.  
"You're going out again... asks Emily."  
"Giggles and I have a private life, you know? The circus ain't everything." As if on cue, Giggles (Annaliese's younger sister, Alya) raced up to the three.  
"Yo." She said.  
"Will you be going with them... asks Emily." Giggles looked confused before realisation washed over her face.  
"What? And miss a night hanging out with you? Never." She said, giggling. Ever wonder how people in this circus got their name? Take a wild guess at how 'Giggles' became Giggles...

Back out the London manor...  
"His fever seems to have gone down," Sebastian stated.  
"His breathing is back to normal as well and he seems to be sleeping peacefully" Angi smiled.  
"Whatever that girl gave him, it must have worked." A strange sensation washed over Sebastian at the mention of _her_. Her last words to him were fresh in his mind.

' _I do not belong to you, nor will I ever again. You repel me.'_

"He should recover fully soon." Angi's voice brought Sebastian out of his daze. Gemma sat quietly by his bedside.  
"I should go." She said. She stood up slowly before grabbing her bag from the corner. "I'll watch the manor tonight. See you tomorrow." She waved before leaving the room. The three gentlemen left the room. Sebastian began to walk down the corridor.  
"Sebastian. May I have a moment?" Angi called. The butler turned. "I wanted to apologise for yesterday, for getting carried away and raising my voice to you." The demon smiled.  
"Nonsense. I'm glad you did. I found it to be very illuminating-" The demon was cut off.  
"But I would never presume to give you advice. I have always believed you to be a Kam-Sama without equal. It should be I who is learning is lessons from you." Angi himself was cut off by the mumbling of the sleepy prince.  
"Except you should work on being nicer." Both butlers were shocked, as they had presumed the prince to be asleep.  
"Your Highness, I am sorry," Angi said. "I thought you were asleep after the long night."  
"I am asleep. You're the one who's talking now." The Prince said. Sebastian looked rather unimpressed by the pair. "Go on! Move your lips!" Angi, in shock, began to move his lips to the prince's words. "You are not kind to your master as I am, you should be a kinder Kam-Sama." Sebastian looked stricken.  
"I'm not kind enough... Is that so?" Sebastian asked.  
"Yes, it is." Soma/Angi said. "Ciel is still only a boy, he should get to lie about all being spoiled by his parents when he falls ill. Except the boy doesn't really have parents." Soma removed his hands from Angi's neck. "Neither did I really." He said softly. "So I know what it's like." Angi's gaze softened. "However, I had Mina { **Yes, but we all see how well that worked out, hmmm? ... I'm a terrible human bean. No hate on Soma/Angi. Love those two mad mf** } and an elderly servant to look after me and spoil me." He paused. "And you... And you should stop being such a cold Kam-Sama and cuddle Ciel!" The Prince jumped from his butlers back and landed on his honkers. "Be nice! Is that so hard!?" The prince had already taken off running down the hall. He reached the end before popping his head over the wall. "Don't forget what I said!" He disappeared again.  
"My prince!" Angi cried, literally. "You are possessed by a beautiful soul!" He rubbed his hands together and bowed his head as Sebastian thought.

The phone rang as Sebastian cleaned out one of the fires. The butler stood up before walking over the phone and picking it up.  
"Oh, Tanaka." Pause. "Yes, yes, I understand." Pause. "I'll tell the young Lord right away."

The young Earl opened his eyes slowly.  
"Hmm, it's dark outside..." The boy's eyes widened and he shot up into the air, pulling the duvet away from him. "What time is is!?"  
"It is just after seven in the evening, My Lord." Sebastian closed his pocket watch. "You slept soundly."  
"That's late, why didn't you wake me?! And where's Gemma?" The young Earl inquired.  
"I felt it was innkeeping of my priorities as your butlers to prioritise your health." Sebastian walked over with a tray and wrapped a blanket around the young earl. "So, I let you sleep."  
"My health?"  
"Tonight's dinner, we have a creamy three mushroom risotto and a port and wine dish. For dessert, we have a warm apple combat with yoghurt." Sebastian said. "Now." The boy looked confused. "Say ah~" The boy jumped out of his skin.  
"What the devil are you doing?!" He demanded.  
"What, is it too warm? How inconsiderate of me. I'll cool it down." Sebastian began to blow gently on the food while Ciel watched in shock. "Oh goodness me, you're acting like quite the spoiled child."  
"And you." Ciel set his glare upon the demon. "You are being positively revolting. I order you to stop. Immediately."  
"I was only doing as Prince Soma advised. He told poorly children should be lavished with kindness." Sebastian argued. He placed down the mushroom risotto. "You don't care for it, My Lord?"  
"I can do without that kindness, it makes my skin crawl." The boy said, fit to burst with rage.  
"Well, we certainly can't have that." Sebastian bowed. "So sorry, it shall not happen again."

"By and by, Tanaka rang around four o'clock and I took a message." Sebastian did up the buttons on Ciel's waistcoat. "He says Gemma has arrived safely." Ciel looked down at the butler.  
"Why on earth did she not stay here?" Ciel inquired.  
"It appears she couldn't stand my company, My Lord," Sebastian said, finishing the buttons.  
"And why is that?" Ciel asked, extremely intrigued.  
"To receive the information we needed, I had to do something that put me out of favour of Annaliese, my lord. And as one of Annaliese's closest friends, it appears she shares a hatred for me." Sebastian stated, receiving the jacket from the chair.  
"What on earth did you do?" Ciel asked.  
"I used someone close to Annaliese in a way that would be seen as adultery." Ciel's eyes widened.  
"So you cheated on Annaliese?" He asked once more. The Butler was quiet before he nodded.  
"In such frank terms, yes, you could I did."

"Ciel!" Soma stood and the end of the staircase, a gardening stick in his hands. "You are trying to leave again!"  
"Prince of the chatterboxes," Ciel stated, looking quite unamused.  
"You're just bent on destroying your health, aren't you?" Soma cried, blocking the stairwell for master and butler.  
"Sebastian tells me you were up all night nursing me back to health," Ciel said, descending the stairs.  
"Uh.. yes..." The prince said, uncertain as to where this was going.  
"Thank you." Ciel smiled. "As you can see I'm fit as a fiddle now." The boy practically sparkled. "Because of you." The prince was set into shock. He closed her eyes and smiled.  
"Fully recovered? And it's all thanks to me?" He seemed pretty happy with himself. "I guess that show how much skill compassion and nursing can really go."  
"Right. I'm fine and I'll be leaving now goodbye." Ciel left quickly, Sebastian close behind him. The sound of the door closing brought Soma back from his trance.  
"Hey! You tricked me and you will pay for that when you get back!" The prince hit the air in frustration as Angi came down the stairs. A puzzled look graced the Indians face.

"Drink up girl. Hang in there for me." Doll petted the horse's mane as it drank from the river. "Not much longer now." She let out a sigh. "Maybe I'll take a short rest too." She sat down on the ground, her clock going up with the sudden movement. She reached into her bag and pulled out the Funtom lollipop.

 _"I'll give you one of these to celebrate you joining us!" Doll offered one to Smile. "There's strawberry, milk and caramel, which one do you want?"  
"Caramel, then, thank you," Smile said, an awkward smile on his face._

Her mind couldn't help but wander back to the first day she had met Smile.  
"Just not possible," She murmured to herself. "Try as I might, I just can't see Smile as part of the Yard. He's so frail and weak... he doesn't seem like he'd be a good liar..."  
"My dear, did I never tell you to not judge a book by its cover," Annaliese said and Doll turned around.  
"Diamond!" Doll shouted, jumping up and running into the girl's open arms. "Is it true? Is Smile part of the Yard?"  
"My dear, it is so much more to it," She said, holding Doll close. "So much more to it than just that. Smile... well, he's not really that nice," she said.  
"But..." Doll muttered.  
"Sometimes, appearances can be deceiving." Annaliese looked down at doll. "I suggest you get going soon, otherwise I'll be late."  
"Where are you going?" Doll asked. Annaliese was silent for a moment.  
"Nowhere that concerns you."

The glare of the moon was bright from the glasses of a certain reaper.  
"Honestly..." he sighed. "This late and they still won't give me extra staff." A bird rested on his hand and he attached a note to it. "Deliver this to personnel," he said. He looked up. "It's time already...?" he sent the bird off before hopping down.

The manor was coated in darkness as Master and Butler jumped down onto the lawn.  
"So, this is the Baren's estate?" Ciel asked, looking around. "Tell me then, do you sense them?" He asked the butler.  
"Indeed," Sebastian said. "Though I am not sure if all the children are here, and all those who are, seem to be well." Ciel looked up at him carefully.  
"Who else can you sense?" Ciel asked, half fearing the answer.  
"Annaliese, my lord," Sebastian answered. Ciel gave a curt nod before turning his attention to the entrance of the manor.

They mounted the snow-covered steps before knocking on the door. The door opened and Joker waited by the door, a dark aura around him.  
"Barons been waiting for you." it wasn't Joker's voice that filled the empty room. Annaliese, Diamond, stepped out from the doorway. "Come in, Lord Phantomhive."

"Good evening, Joker," Ciel said. "Anna-"  
"Diamond," She corrected him, turning her back. Half her hair was plaited, the other half cascading down her back. Her checkered red outfit ran smoothly down her body, the waistcoat alsmot matching to Jokers. The dark skirt and black fishnet stockings were a dark contrast to the formal clothes and informal clothes Ciel had seen her in. She was a lot colder, and it reminded him of her days as La Mademoiselle Noir. He had long since thought those days were gone, but he had only just realised the extent to which she was bottling them up. He and Sebastian shared a look before they entered the house, Diamond and Joker led them inside. Sebastian closed the large doors and darkness descended upon them. Joker clicked his fingers and the glass eyes of a doll rolled back into its socket. The sound of a foot hopping came echoing down the hall as a doll with bandages and long hair lit one of the candles. A string, attaching all the candle together, travelled the flame along as the other candles were lit. The room lit up, illuminating the dolls on the walls, and hanging from the ceiling.  
"What is this?" Ciel asked, horrified.  
"This way please," Joker said. Diamond was already at the curtain at the top of the spiralling staircase. They followed Joker up the staircase as more doll's bodies and body parts were lying in cages.  
"What do you wish to do, My lord? Shall we kill him now and rescue the children?" Sebastian asked, fully aware of the half-demon listening to his every word.  
"No," Ciel answered. "If they're still alive, it's probably best if we take Calvin into custody instead." The duo followed Joker and Diamond down the hall. "We can't deliver the report to her Majesty without knowing the whole of the story or his motives."  
"Very good, My Lord," Sebastian commented. From ahead of them, Joker started laughing.  
"It's really true how you can't judge folk by how they look, isn't it?" He asked the room his back to the duo. Annaliese stood there as her mind seemed to be frozen in place. Like time didn't matter anymore and it was just her and her thoughts. Her mind whizzed with thousand of solutions and hundreds of ways this could work out. In her head, however, she knew how this was going to end. She wanted it to be something different, but she knew the two people who were watching her. "Don't look like a villainous noble to me. How did a little one like you get to be called the Queen's guard dog?" Joker asked.  
"Because lord Ciel Phantomhive is willing to use every means at his disposal to win. Even if it includes hurting those he cares about." Annaliese had not realised she had spoken until she heard the words coming out of her mouth. "With his butler, in their own eyes, they can do no wrong. Even if the bodies pill high, they will continue to kill and conquer." There was silence as Annaliese pushed the doors open. "Dinner is served."

Joker pulled out Ciel's seat as he sat down, Sebastian behind him. Annaliese's eyes were clouded from across the room and she silently wished she could just run. Run away from all of this. It was then that the large doors beside her opened.  
"Lord Kelvin is joining us," Sebastian said, his words as smooth as daggers. The door opened and Annaliese could here the wheelchair.  
"Oh, my Lord Phantomhive," His voice was so pleading. "You really are here..." Never, in all her life, would Annaliese hate the voice of this man. For so long, he was the only support she had. Maybe that was his gain, a powerful half demon he could make do his biddings. Even if she were to turn away, what could she turn to? Her old life and old school, they weren't suited for her anymore. They could only take her so far. Or what about the demon that stood not that far down from her? he... he was a different story. But she knew two things that were going to come to pass today.  
1\. She was going to make it out of this devil's spawn  
2\. She was going to make it out alone.

Food was wheeled out by children in maid uniforms, as Joker carried the wine. He shot a silent look at Annalise who remained still, content with where she was. A gasp escaped Ciel's lips as he looked around.  
"This is a special 1785 vintage," The man said. "I'm sure you recognise your worth here, my Lord. I do hope I haven't gone too far." Cil stared at him blankly. Joker came forward and poured the vintage wine into Ciel's cup. Silently, Sebastian picked up the cup and drank from it.  
"There's no need to fear being poisoned, my Lord," Sebastian said.  
"Oh, I did not require a taster. I have no desire to eat a meal hosted by a filthy rat. Just look at them, do you see those children."  
"Yes, it seems the police's information was incomplete. There are more victims than they knew," Sebastian said as the man consumed the lobsters that were seated before him. Annaliese joked down a gag.  
"And do you see the look on their faces..." Ciel said.  
"Oh, I know!" The man shouted suddenly. "A meal without entertainment will be positively boring, won't it." He turned back to Joker. "Be a good lad, Joker, and put on your show." Joker's surprise took over his features.  
"I... My show?" The baron's large eyes bore into Joker's.  
"Just do it, understand?" Annaliese bit back a gag once again as the man bite down on the fish, shell and all. Joker bowed.  
"Yes."

 **I honestly can't write the whole circus scene.**

"STOP HIM!" The dagger was sent flying through the air but Sebastian found himself too late. Annaliese stood before the child, the dagger between her index and middle finger. She was staring at the ground before she dropped the dagger, standing tall again. She stepped away and Sebastian pulled off the mask off the child.  
"This appears to be a girl who went missing in Cornwall. One Elerie Nickson." Sebastian turned back to Ciel. "I'd say that's proof enough. Right as always, my lord. Abducting children and making them perform for you. Despicable." The man's gaze flew from Sebastian to Ciel. "Had to find some way to bring the circus home?"  
"I'm sorry, the show isn't to your taste, then?" Annaliese would never understand the priorities of this withering excuse of a man. Why she had idolized him for years, she would never know. Maybe he was just the only person who would listen. Maybe she was still the frightful child with no-one with her. She didn't need this leg. She was going crazy. "Joker, Diamond, clean this up at once"  
"I'm done here." Ciel stood up, the red wine knocking over and staining the cloth. "I'm not in the habit of sharing a table with riffraff lower than farm aminals."  
"Wh-what is wrong?"  
"This will do as my report for the queen." Ciel walked forward. "I found the foul, vulgar, unsightly, perverted brute, and I disposed of him." His eyes were dark and Annaliese knew one thing in this moment.

 _1) That he would do whatever it took to dispose of the excuse of a man before her_

"I'll ask you one more time, Annaliese. Who's side are you on?" Every gaze was her but she trained her expression to be blank.  
"No-one's." As Ciel looked at her, he searched her face. He pulled out his gun, and at that moment, both Joker and Sebastian moved into place. Joker pulled his sword to Ciel's neck, Sebastian had his blade to Joker's head and Ciel had his gun pointed at Lord Berrymore's head. Annaliese stood away. This wasn't her fight anymore. She loved Joker. But this wasn't her fight to lose. She could never forgive Sebastian for what he did, but she could no longer stand by such a vile man she used to call a father. Not when her real father was alive. Not even if he was gone.  
"Joker! Don't point that dangerous thing at the Earl!"  
"But-" Sebastian raised the dagger higher up Joker's neck, cutting him off.  
"You disobey me?" 'Father' asked. "Diamond, tell him-"  
"No." The words left her before she had the chance. "What... what am I doing here?" Joker touched her arm but she stood there as if she had just realised all the lies. The truth was she had always known, but she chose to turn away.  
"Diamond-"  
"My name." She took a deep breath through her gritted teeth. "-is Annaliese." She looked up, tears falling down her cheeks. "I am not your daughter."  
"Dear-"  
"Joker, can't you see! He's a vile man!" Joker took a step back.  
"He's our father."  
"No, he's out captor."  
"If you're not with me," He said, drawing his sword and pointing it at her, tears falling down his face. "Then you're my enemy."  
"I asked you to trust me." Her voice was softer. "Trust me. Put the sword down and you can walk out. You don't have to do this." His arm faltered. "Trust me." His gaze hardened and he arm returned. The tears stopped falling.  
"I did trust you," Joker said.  
"That was your mistake," Sebastian said. "She can't be trusted with much."  
"I believe it was you who proved they were unable to be trusted first," She shot back.  
"Pick your sides carefully," Ciel warned.  
"I have. I refuse to stand by either of you." Her gaze hardened once again. "The white knight, who is doing the wrong things for good reasons." She spoke to Joker. "And the black knight who is doing the right things for the wrong reasons." She spoke to Ciel and Sebastian. "I cannot stand by either of you because neither of you is right. And the real kicker is that you both think you are." She took a step towards the four of them. "So I can't side with any of you. In fact, I can't even be here."


	26. Բiɳɑʆɛ

**On that night, I lost more than I knew I had. I lost the first love I ever had, and I lost the one who I was supposed to end up with. I suppose its fitting. I always seem to end up alone. End up in the dark. Well, I maybe have lost them, but I still had Alya. And Gemma. Granted, she had Ciel. They got married in the summer after all this went down. She was so happy, and I was happy for her. Granted, I didn't stay for the after-party, but he seems to love her. I don't hate him for killing them. I should and I shouldn't. But these are my feelings. It's been two years. It feels like its longer, but it also feels shorter. I guess I'll never make up mind. Maybe thats what these are. These letters are a way for me to spill my heart out before it explodes. I address them to you because you would've understood. Well, maybe you would've. I don't know. I guess I'll never know.**

 **Lots of love, your daughter,**  
 **Annaliese.**

"Anna?" Alya pocked her head around the door. "You ready to head over to the hospital?" I nodded, closing over the letter and slipping it into my desk drawer. I put on my blazer before grabbing my charts. "Great, let's head off." I smiled

Arriving at the Heart Hospital, it was all touch and go. Four backed up surgeries later, I sat in my office waiting for my four o'clock appointment. I check my chart. Lord Phantomhve. Great. The door opened and he filed in.  
"Lady Heart."  
"Lord Phantomhive. Take a seat." He sat in front of me, the butler behind him. "You made the meeting, so what do you need?"  
"Well, you would hardly talk to me outside an appointment. I guess this is my way of apologising."  
"You don't have to. In the end, we were both in the wrong." He nodded slightly.  
"I miss my friend," He said.  
"You never lost her." His eyes widened slightly. "Yes, I'm pissed as hell for everything you did, and yes I needed time. But I wasn't completely in the right either. I lied to you, ran away, also tried to kill you several times." A small smile graced both of lips. "But thats in the past. If we can both agree to keep it there then maybe we can start again."  
"I'd like that."  
"Well then," I stood up. "Hello, Lord Phantomhive. My name is Lady Annaliese Heart."  
"Please, call me Ciel."

 **I suppose I'll never understand my own heart. That the blessing and curse you gave me, mother. You gave me empathy and strength and those two clash a lot. I suppose I'll spend my entire life dealing with this. To Eternity.**

 **Your daughter,**  
 **Annaliese.**

"Come on! it's my birthday!" Gemma came in. "I want alcohol!"  
"Okay, you alcoholic!" I said, laughing. "Let me do one more thing, then we'll go." I scribbled on a page before putting it down. I went and quickly got changed before grabbing her arm. The two of us ran until we reached the carriage. Then, we went to town.

I hauled Gemma through the front door as she swayed.  
"C'mon, let's get you to bed." I brought her to a spare room before helping her change. I went to the bathroom, having a shower before making my way back to my bedroom. I walked in an knew he was there. I met his gaze.  
"You asked me to tell you the truth. I didn't before."  
"I'm listening now."  
"I love you. And I know I have broken your trust. I know that."  
"Anf I broke yours. I never... I never loved him the way I love you." I kept his gaze, locking my eyes with his. "I never loved Joker the way I do you. Joker wa my first love. But first loves never last." Taking off my glove, I showed him his mark. It had faded but it was still there.  
"You didn't get rid of it."  
"I couldn't."


	27. ɛpiʆѳguɛ

"Sebastian, have you seen my- Thank you," I said as he handed me my glasses. I slipped them on as he kissed my neck. I giggled. "I'm working."

"And I'm bored."

"Thats not a valid argument."

"Yes, it is." I sighed, continuing to work as he left purple marks up and down my neck. A soft moan left my lips.

"I really need to get this done," I whined.

"When is it due?"

"A week ago." He laughed. "It's your fault! Someone decided to take me to Paris spontaneously."

"But did you enjoy it?" He asked.

"Irrelevant."

"It's perfectly relevant," He said. "Now-" he threw the pages across the room. "pay attention to me." I was up against the wall with his hands on my waist, rubbing circles on my hip bone. I let out a shaky moan.

"Se... Sebastian..."

"I can stop." he teased.

"Don't you dare."


	28. I'm Sorry

**Thank you to everyone and I am so sorry about this. The story was going nowhere and all the plans I had no longer made sense and didn't fit in with what I had. I lost inspiration and I hated leaving you all in the dark so ending it was the only option I could think of that would leave me happy. I'm so sorry again. You all were so supportive but I feel like I've outgrown this story. I made it so long ago and I'm so sorry. I should've never tried to tie in Book of Circus. I was just desperate for it to continue but I ended making i worse. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for ending this story so quickly if you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if you hated it and wished I'd never made it. I am proud of this and I am so thankful for all of you guys.**

 **I would be no-one without you guys. Thank you for everything and I love you all ~**

 **For the last time on this story,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


End file.
